WonderWall
by Classless1219
Summary: Story is about Scott's sister Scarlett McCall how her high school life changes when her brother is turned into a werewolf. Story goes through her life as she copes with her brother being a supernatural being along side Scott's best friend Stiles. Relationships get tossed around along with friendships & her maybe being supernatural later on. Eventually Stiles x Scarlett [stiles,oc]
1. Wonderwall

**This is my first real fan fiction story I've done like one shot Stydia stories but never a story like this so I hope people like it. I don't own Teen Wolf that lovely Jeff Davis does Scarlett McCall is the only character to my name.**

Scarlett McCall is Scott younger sister (by only a year) but because of intelligence she managed to skip a grade in middle school. Scarlett is getting prepared to start her sophomore year with her brother and friends, even though her friends are all older and just got their license she's not intimidated by them neither does she care, sometimes even her friends like Jackson, Danny and Stacy forget about her age as well. Scarlett is pretty oppsite of her brother with that being they don't really hang out together outside the house don't get her wrong she loves her brother and is never ashamed their siblings they just live separate lives. Scott and Scarlett use to hang out a lot as kids along with Scott's sidekick Stiles getting into all kinds of trouble. Since 8th grade they grew apart when she started hanging with Jackson Whittamore who can't stand her brother. Her friends run in a different circle than her brother and his best friend as a result they don't spend time together. Little does she know that's about to change.

Scarlett laid spread out on her floor blasting the song "wonder wall" by Oasis singing along dressed in poke-a-dot shorts and a Foo-fighters t-shirt. She was brought out of her thoughts when her door swung open.

"Did you hear that?" Scott asked wheeling around a baseball bat

"I don't know what your referring to but maybe your goanna be the one that saves me….than no" she replied

"I think someone's trying to break in" he said to her

"than call the cops someone else that stands a chance against a predator"

Scott rolled his eyes at her walking out the room Scarlett laid back on the floor yelling out one last comment. "Ten bucks it's Stiles!"

Not more than ten minutes later she heard screaming, Scarlett ran down the stairs to check it out. When she got to the front door Scott was on the porch and stiles was handing off the roof like a monkey. Scarlett sighed looking at them both. "told you it was him"

The pale boy with the buzz cut hair just smiled at her.

"Scarlett…always lovely to see you" stiles said

"you too Stilinksi, now if you two are done I'm going to bed see you tomorrow she said walking back to her room.

XXX

At one am Scarlett bounced out of her bed into her brothers room when she heard a loud thud. She opened the door to find her brother in his bathroom with his shirt lifted up staring into the mirror she was relieved he was finally home after running off with Stiles but also concerned "Scott where have you been?" she asked.

Scott was startled by her entrance he jumped turning around he exposed the injury on his side. Scarlett's eyes widened by the blood dripping down his side and immediately grabbed the first aid kit tending to her brother's wound.

"what happened out there?" she asked frantically

"Stiles and I were looking for the dead body, we got separated and something bit me" he explained

"Is Stiles okay?" concerned he might still be out there.

"yeah his dad caught him out there I hid….but I think a wolf bit me I heard howling" he said

"impossible Cali doesn't have wolves, hasn't for a long time not get some rest"

He hugged his sister before falling back onto his bed, as Scarlett did the same when she returned to her room.

Scarlett got up the next morning dressing in a pair of grey skinny's black boots that came up to her knee with a red hot chilli peppers shirt that she cut up showing her mid section throwing her black leather jacket on top. She brushed her wavy light brown hair, she got tired of it being so dark so she dyed it to a chestnut color, fixing her bangs she heard beeping outside. She ran down the stairs and out to Jackson's car.

"nice car" she said to him

"nice hair" he replied handing her a coffee cup

"your amazing thanks… you think Nathan will like it" she took the cup from his hands.

"he'd be crazy not to Letty" her nickname almost everyone called her that since 5th grade.

They pulled up to the school Jackson opened his car door in the process hitting Scott who was chaining up his bike.

"dude watch the paint job" Jackson scuffled at Scott

"behave Jackson" she said smacking he hand across his chest, Jackson let out a smirk before walking away from them to another person calling out his name.

"so how's the bite treating you? As it grown legs yet? Asked for it's own room?" she asked her brother

"no actually it doesn't even hurt" he said

Scarlett gave him a smile before looking over to the parking lot "good I'll see you later okay" she said walking away from him and toward her friend Lydia, since Jackson's Scarlett's best friend getting along with Lydia is a must since the two are dating.

"hey Lydia" she greeted the strawberry blond

"Scarlett.. Nice hair I like this color on you" Lydia said to her

Walking up to the school they were talking about their summer barely noticing Scott and Stiles standing by the steps to the school. Stiles standing watching as Lydia was approaching "hey Lydia…you look like" he said as the girls passed right by him "you're goanna ignore me"

Scarlett turned around locking eyes with the boy she sent him a wink, immediately Stiles' checks become flushed red before turning to his best friend.

"you know you're the cause of this" Stiles explained to Scott walking into the school.

"I know" scoot huffed

"dragging me down in your nerd depts. I'm scarlet nerded cause of you"

XXX

The day went on as a normal school day meeting new teachers all that jazz. Scarlett stopped at her locker throwing her books in with her gym bag across her shoulder. Preoccupied she was startled when to hands cover her eyes.

"take a guess" the boy said

"hmm.. Robert Downey Jr. ?" she said turning around stepping on her tip toes pecking the boy on his lips.

"ha ha bruise my pride" he said while leaning up on the locker next to her, she was occupied with the boy she hardly noticed Lydia walk up but talking to the other brunette at the locker next to hers. Scarlett only hearing the end of their conversation.

"and you are my new best friend" Lydia said to the girl

"who's your new bestie? Scarlett jumping into the conversation.

"umm…" Lydia pouted for she hadn't gotten the girl's name yet

"uh, Alison, my name is Alison" she said with her hand out Scarlett reached out to shake it." Scarlett McCall but since you'll be Lydia's new bestie ill be see you everywhere so please call me Letty, and this is Nathan" pointed to the boy behind her.

"alright" Alison said tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

As Scarlett, Nathan, Lydia and Jackson stood there talking to the new girl on the side on the other side of the hall was Scott and Stiles. Scott staring at Alison like a lost puppy.

"can someone please tell me how new girl is here all of five minutes and is already hanging with Lydia's clique" a girl named Rachel the boys knew since 5th grade asked them. "because she's hot…beautiful herd together" Stiles said Scott brushed off the fact that his friend's comment included his sister and kept ease dropping until Stiles brought him back to reality. "YO dude! Practice lets go" Stiles dragging Scott to the locker room.

Scarlett ran outside to the field in her shorts and sweatshirt to meet up with Lydia and Alison.. "hey ladies thought I'd watch sweaty boy channel before cheer practice" Scarlett took a seat next to Alison who was looking at Scarlett with one eyebrow cocked. "you're a cheerleader?" Alison asked

"Is that a bad thing?, are you goanna take away my friend card now" Scarlett pouted

"oh…no. it's just surprising you don't seem like the type" Alison explained her theory

"It's cool Ally I know I'm the black sheep, more like the sassy/punk sheep" both girls started laughing. Scarlett spotted Nathan on the field she blew him and kiss he winked at her before running on the field. "so I guess your 5 month hold on Nathan is still going strong" Lydia asked noticing the two's interaction.

"yep he's….interesting and gets along with my family" Scarlett told her

"so the sex is good huh?" Lydia asked as she fixed her make up

"LYDIA!" Alison thought she was being forward thinking Scarlett doesn't want to talk about that but before she could say anything else she was interrupted by Scarlett.

"most definite" Scarlett replied without a second guess

"Scarlett!" Alison said with a surprise on her face. "what? I'm not ashamed Lydia knows everything and if not she's got her ways she's like a hawk in the sky"

The girls sat there paying attention to the field Scarlett finally spotting her brother sending him a wave he smiled back. "who's that?" Alison asked

"him.. that's my brother Scott, why?" "your.. Brother?.. He's in my English class, so you guys are twins?"

"nope I'm 15, jumped a grade" Scarlett said watching her brother take a ball to the face.

"you seek to amaze me Letty" Alison said to the girl

They sat on the bleachers watching Scott catch ball after ball, Scarlett knew he'd been practicing but to be this good. She put it on the back burner and went to practice.

XXX

Later that night after a date with Nathan she walked in the house as her brother scrambled down the stairs to meet her. "SCARLETT! I hate a date!" he screamed picking her and twirling her around. " I told you Stiles would step up to the plate" she said

"not funny, no with Alison to that party" he said

"I thought she couldn't family game night?" Scarlett confused now

"total lie but I asked her and she said yes"

"great now you have to break the news to Sophia Bush" Scarlett teasing him about his celebrity crush. "your full of jokes Letty"

"yep you know me, good night Scottie"

"night little sister"


	2. Parties and werewolfs don't mix

**This is my first real fan fiction story I've done like one shot Stydia stories but never a story like this so I hope people like it. I don't own Teen Wolf that lovely Jeff Davis does Scarlett McCall is the only character to my name.**

CHAPTER TWO

The rest of the week went by too long by Scarlett's standard. Between homework, cheerleading she was ready to kick back at Lydia's party tonight. Her brother ended up making first line he also explained to her how he can see, smell and hear better. She was concerned concerned about him but she couldn't put her finger on it. Last class of the day ended she put her things in her locker and ran up to Stiles.

"hey okay I know I cant be the only one noticing Scott and seeming how you're his other half I figured you and me can get down to the bottom of this" Stiles stood there surprised by everything she just said, he stared at her trying not to look down at her low cut shirt she was wearing making him nervous.

"yeah… um… no…. I s-see, I was about to do more research I think I got something" he said to her

"cool so me, you plus burgers and research" Stiles stood there confused _she wanted to hang out with me?_ he thought to himself then said it out loud.

"you and me?" he asked

"yes Stilinski, Nathan isn't picking me up till 8:30 so we having all afternoon" she said heading toward his jeep. Of course Stiles wasn't going to say no, a pretty girl wants to hang with him plus it was Scarlett he missed hanging with her.

XXX

Scarlett and Stiles spent the first half eating from IN & OUT goofing around before they started researching Stiles explained to her what he had already found. At first she thought Stiles completely lost his mind but slowly came to the realization. Scarlett laid on Stiles' looking at another book of supernatural creatures when Scott finally walked in the room.

"finally get in here" stiles rushing back to his desk

"how much adderall have you had" Scott asking picking up the bottle off the floor.

"a lot doesn't matter we've been doing research its not a joke anymore Scott, heightened senses, not to mention you don't need your inhaler anymore, it says the full moon causes strong emotions and raising your heart rate can trigger blood lust" stiles explained

"blood lust" Scott asked

"yeah your urge to kill" Stiles said

"Stiles this is crazy!, Scarlett you really believe this." looking back at his sister as she sat up walking toward the boys.

"Scott just hear him out" she said  
"look the full moon is tonight I haven't seen anyone raise your pulse like Alison does you have to cancel" Stiles tries to convince scott but he wasn't having it.

"I made first line I have a date with girl I cant believe actually wants to go out with me why are you guys trying to ruin that!"

"we're trying to help" Scarlett said

"look well tell her you got sick or something" Stiles said reaching over for Scott's phone only making Scott more furious as he pushed Stiles up to wall about to punch him.

"Scott stop!" Scarlett screamed trying to pull her brother off Stiles, Scott knocked over the computer chair letting go of Stiles. He apologized to him walking out the house, Scarlett looked back at Stiles helping him up. "you alright?" she put her hands on the side of his face checking him over he reached up grabbing her wrists sending her a reassuring smile.

" I'll be alright Letty… look at that" he pointed at the back of the computer chair seeing three long scratches across it.

"well this night just got more crazy" Scarlett said sighing taking her hands back from Stiles.

XXX

Scarlett made it home with enough time to change into a dark green laced dress that falls right above the knee, throwing her hair into a high cute bun with her bangs in her face and a Smokey eye look to bring out her dark brown eyes. She looked at her phone seeing a text from Nathan saying he was here she grabbed her tan leather jacket about to bolt out the door when her mom appeared.

"so.. Your brother has a date?, do you know her? , what's she like?" her mother piling on the questions she sighed before answering her.

"number one; I know right he's got a date with the opposite sex, and number two; we have a couple of classes together she's pretty cool so don't worry"

" remember curfew I know Nathan has never been late bringing you home lets keep it that way"

"right see you on the flip side mom"

XXX

When Scarlett arrived the party was in full swing she spotted Danny dancing as she smiled dragging Nathan out to dance. After dancing for awhile the couple got drinks and we're leaning up against the house just enjoying each others company. She noticed Alison and Scott on the dance floor she looked to her left seeing Stiles in a group of people telling what seemed to be an elaborate story, she giggled seeing him flail his arms around, Stiles always amused her. Scarlet turned back to notice her brother walking away from Alison looking like he was in pain. She looked back at Nathan "hey I'll be back okay" he noded his head she reached up to kiss his lips and turned to find her brother.

"yo Scott you good?" Stiles asked as Scarlett walked up behind Stiles. Scott ignored them both running to the car and taking off. Stiles running after him with Scarlett on his heals. "come on" Stiles said grabbing her wrist leading her to his jeep. They sped to the McCall household running up the stairs, Stiles tried to open the door but Scott leaned on it not letting them in.

"Scott some on we can help" Stiles said

"no find Alison" Scott told them

"she's find I saw her get a ride from the party" Scarlett told him

"it's Derek, he's the werewolf he killed the girl in the woods, he's the one who bit me"

"Scott Derek took Alison home from the party" Stiles told him

The door completely shut the two teens heard crashing noise before it went silent, Scarlett went to grab the knob Stiles stopped her pushing her behind him just in case Scott would attack them but when he opened the door Scott was gone. Throwing her arms to her side Scarlett rolled her eyes.

"well this night just got a whole lot longer, come on lets check on Alison then find my brother" Scarlett turned on her heal about to walk down the hall when Stiles grabbed her arm. "no way I'll check on her and find him you stay here, he could hurt you"

"He's my brother I'm not goanna sit here like a girly girl and hope for the best we're goanna find him together so deal with it Stilinski" She walked down to the car, Stiles groaned walking behind her. They pulled up to Alison's house ringing the door bell like crazy when her mother finally answered the door. Scarlett heard Stiles take a deep breath before opening his mouth to say anything but before he could Scarlett put a hand over his mouth decided to speak for the both of them cause the boy tends to rambling when he's nervous.

"Hey Mrs. Argent we're friends with your daughter is she home by any chance I had to give her something" Scarlett said with puppy dog eyes, her mother gave her a smiling calling out for Alison, Scarlett dropped her hand from Stiles' mouth and heard him mumble saying _I could of done that._ Alison came to the door and instant relief ran through Scarlett's body.

"hey how's Scott he just disappeared" Alison asked them

"oh…he ate some really bad food, he's home on the bathroom floor…. Past out" Scarlett lied

"oh I hope he feels better" she said

"yeah nothing Pepto-Bismol, sleep and make-up can't fix…. Well good night" Scarlet said shutting the door dragging Stiles back to his car to find Scott. Scarlett's phone started to ring with out thinking she answers it.

"Hello?" she said

"where the hell did you go? I looked all around your M-I-A and people are telling me you left with Stilinski!" Nathan said Scarlett completely forgot about Nathan dealing with Scott.

"I'm sorry hun, Scott got sick and Stiles gave me a ride home to help my brother" she lied again turning to look at Stiles as he drove.

"I could of gave you a ride you know" he said

"I know but Stiles was worried to and right next to me, I'll make it up tomorrow we can hang after morning practice okay " she pleaded with the boy

"alright good night cutie" he said as she hung up the phone sighing throwing her head back, Stiles looked over at her "you okay" he asked her

"I will be when we find Scott" she said letting out a shiver from the cold night air Stiles noticed taking off his blazer handing it to her. "I know this is bad timing but you look really nice tonight Letty" gesturing to her outfit.

"thanks Stiles" she said pulling on his jacket on wrapping it around herself taking in the smell of cologne and curly fries. She felt her checks blushing, she forgot how sweet Stiles is but it was all coming back to her since hanging with him this week.

XXX

Finally finding Scott as the sun came up Scarlett scooted over into the middle of the front seat, she was tiny enough that all three fit up front, she wrapped a blanket around scott when he got in.

"you know what's the worst part of all this is" Scott began to say.

"you say Alison I'm goanna punch you in the head" Stiles said to him.

"she probably hates me now" Scott leaned his head on the passenger side window.

"that's where your wrong bro I saved your ass, but you do have to redeem yourself" Scott immediately hugged his sister tightly. "oh my god you're the best"

"okay get your doggie paws off me who knows where they have been tonight" shoving Scott off her.

"or you can tell her the awesomeness that you're a werewolf" Stiles said Scott and Scarlett turned their head looking at him with that _hell no _look.

"come on we'll all get through this even if I have to chain you up myself on the full moon and feed you live mice, I can do it…I had a boa once" Stiles trying to comfort Scott

"Oh yeah Stiles and what happen to Steve again I'm currently having lost" Scarlett said

"I lost him and is the reason I have no pets now" he said in defeat.


	3. show time

**Thanks for readers I appreciate you guys taking my story into consideration. ****J**

**This is my first real fan fiction story I've done like one shot Stydia stories but never a story like this so I hope people like it. I don't own Teen Wolf that lovely Jeff Davis does Scarlett McCall is the only character to my name.**

Chapter 3

So far so good Scarlett said in her head, the past few days have been normal even though knowing her brother is werewolf. Nothing bad has happened she thought standing outside with the other cheerleaders for practice, she was lost in her thoughts she didn't even notice the other girls started without her.

"Letty you alive over there?" one cheerleader asked

"sorry just…. never mind" Scarlett said now focused on practice.

On the other side of the field was Scott and Stiles, Scott trying to explain to his friend what happened that night he turned and his new discovery. Stiles wasn't hearing a word Scott was saying he was staring off across the field at Scarlett. Watching her jump around in those tight shorts, her long light brown hair everywhere Stiles liked her color change a lot lost in his thoughts of Scarlett till Scott punched his arm.

"ow!" Stiles hold his arm

"dude have you been listening at all, I said her father shot me with a crossbow…. A crossbow!" Scott said annoyed until he followed his best friend's gaze to see what he was looking at, finally it all clicked Scott rolled his eyes.

"seriously… I thought you were past this" Scott said to him

"what?… you can't blame me when she's out here in those tight shorts…. Chestnut hair flailing everywhere like she's in a commercial" Stiles pointed out

"I thought you were over this crush on my sister or should I recall Lydia" Scott said

" I don't know man I've been in love with Lydia since the 3rd grade that's has gone nowhere, then there's Letty who I've known practically my whole life but she grew up she's not the girl who use to tag along with us everywhere, now she's this amazing, funny girl and with your new supernatural abilities she's hanging with us again….I feel like we have this unspoken connection" Stiles explained

"you know I don't think Nathan would agree" Scott teased

"I can wait… I have a plan" Stiles with a determined look on his face taking one last glance at Scarlett

"McCall! Ass on field!" coach yelled at Scott

"Yes coach" Scott ran on to the field into the line with the rest of the players.

As practice went on scarlet was in full focus till a commotion broke out on the lacrosse field she saw Jackson on the ground and immediately ran over dropping beside.

"Sweet baby Jesus are you okay Jackie?" Scarlett asked him

"it's my shoulder your dumbass brother rammed into me" Jackson told her grunting in pain. Scarlett stood up and realized that Scott and Stiles weren't on the field, she saw Nathan walking toward her.

"did you see Scott and Stiles?" she asked Nathan

"yeah after injuring Jackson, great job now we have no chance of winning the game Saturday, the wonder twins went to the locker room" Nathan said Scarlett ignored his rude comment pushing past him running to the locker room. She reached the locker room Scott was sitting on the bench, Stiles tossing a fire extinguisher aside throwing his gloves off.

"I'm afraid to know, are you guys alright?" she asked them

"other than your brother's homicidal compulsion to kill me… yeah"

"it's like I told you, the anger, your pulse rising… it's a trigger" Stiles explained

Scott with a disappointing look on his face "but that's lacrosse it's pretty violent game if you haven't noticed" Scarlett walked over to her brother and sat beside him.

"you can't play on Saturday you'll hurt someone or kill them" she explained to him.

"but I'm first line" Scott threw his hand into his hands with his elbows on his knees.

"not anymore" Stiles said Scarlett's phone went off she pulled it out to see a text from Lydia saying she's taking Jackson to the hospital.

A couple hours later Scarlett went over to Jackson's to check on him since he wasn't answering his phone. Jackson was only a couple of blocks way she didn't mind the walk.

She banged on his door till he answered "yes.. Letty I'm fine, I'm alive just a separated shoulder thanks to your brother" Jackson told her stepping out onto the porch.

"I'm glad your alive otherwise your Porsche is so mine, and I'm sorry about Scott" Scarlett looking down at her feet.

"don't apologize for your brothers mistakes, but I do want to know what he's taking?"

"you think Scott is taking steroids…. Hell the boy gets nervous taking Excedrin he's not using"

"well he didn't get that good overnight so open your eyes Letty" Jackson walked back into his house slamming the front.

She spent the walk home trying to cool down, she was pissed at what Jackson said but she couldn't exactly tell him the truth. She walked in the house noticing most the lights were on "mom?…. Scott?…" she called out suddenly she heard a crash from upstairs, she picked up the baseball bat and proceeded to where the noise was coming from. Scarlett opened the door seeing Derek and Scott in Scott's room. She knew who Derek was the boys informed her plus she saw a glimpse of him at the party.

"what the hell are you doing here" she yelled at Derek

"making sure you're brother doesn't play that game" that was the last thing he said before leaving.

"Scott! Hello! What's going on" a voice from Scott's computer filled the room, it was Stiles on skype.

Scarlett walked over to the screen greeting the boy "hey Stiles"

"H-hey Letty…. Where's Scott is he okay" Stiles asked

"yep just your friendly chat with creepy Derek…. Well I'm done with this bonding time I'm going to bed night boys" she walked off to her room.

The next day Scarlett was sitting in math class zoning out until she saw Lydia and Scott get up to the board, she saw them talking while solving the problems but couldn't make out what they we're saying. Lydia smirk heading back to her seat next to Scarlett.

"Mr. McCall your not even close to solving your problem" Mr. Smith said

"tell me about it" Scott replied

Scarlett leaned over to Lydia "what was that about" Scarlett asked her

"just informing your brother to win tomorrow since he brutally injured my boyfriend.. Your best friend"

"that wasn't his fault accidents happen" Scarlett told her

"whatever I don't date losers" Lydia said before Scarlett could say anything the bell rang they followed each other out the class heading down the hallway.

"Alison!" Lydia called for the girl's attention right before grabbing on of the lacrosse players dragging him toward Alison. "umm… Lydia?" Scarlett said trailing behind the strawberry blonde.

"Alison, Stephan, Stephen this is Alison she's new here" Lydia said with an evil smirk. Scarlett wasn't sure what was going on but she got irritated a little, her brother really liked Alison so she shimmed into the conversation.

"sup Steph."

"Hey Letty… awesome shirt" he pointed out her Nirvana shirt she cut the neck line on so it fell off one shoulder.

"thanks… you know got to respect the classics" she said to the boy bouncing off her toes. Lydia gave out another evil smirk before grabbing Scarlett and Stephan's wrist pulling them down the hallway as Scott came up to talk to Alison.

"see you at the game tomorrow" Lydia said letting go of the boy but still dragging Scarlett.

"what the hell Lyds? Where are we going?" Scarlett asked holding on to the strap of her purse

"you don't have practice and I'm not sitting in that hospital alone waiting for Jackson" she said exiting the school down to her car where Jackson was waiting for the two girls.

Lydia and Scarlett sat in the waiting, Lydia on her headset while scarlet was asleep in the chair next to her. Scarlett hadn't realized how tired she was till she sat down, her eyes got heavy. Little did she know her brother and Stiles we're in the hospital so Scott could get a scent of the first half of the body to nail Derek for murder. With Scott at the morgue Stiles walked the halls till he notice two familiar girls he did a double take leaning up on the nurses station. He first saw Lydia but then his eyes fell on the petite brunette sleep next to Lydia. He thought she looked so peaceful, still amazed she can fall asleep anywhere recalling at time where she slept through a fire alarm if he hadn't of woke her she would still be there. Completely lost in his thoughts about Scarlett he didn't notice someone looking at him.

"ewe, what are you doing prev. watching my friend sleep" Lydia spoke up

"what?… um… n-no… it' not like that I-I know her, she's my best friend's sister" he stumbled out

"you're the kid who follows Scott like a puppy, doesn't explain why your staring at her like one of your naked poster that probably hangs in your room" Lydia crossing her arms to her chest with all the bickering Scarlett fluttered her eyes open looking over seeing Stiles she smiled.

"hey" she said in a groggy voice

"great now you woke her up how about you and your horrible sense of fashion scurry away"

"Lydia! Be nice he's a friend" Scarlett walked over to Stiles, she looked into his eyes mouthing the word 'sorry' Stiles gave her a reassuring smile.

"you seriously"- Lydia began to say before standing up seeing Jackson walk toward them.

"did they do it" Lydia asked Jackson

"yeah they said don't make a habit of it but one cortisone shot shouldn't kill me" he said

"maybe one before the game… all the pro's do" Lydia said

"Lydia this is high school" Scarlett shimmed in

"little high school amateur or do you want to go pro?" Lydia stepping closer to Jackson closing the space between them she capture his lips for a very passionate kiss.

Scarlett cleared her throat breaking the two up she didn't feel like watching her best friend make out especially in the middle of a hospital. "okay so I'm just goanna go with Stiles you two have fun" Scarlett pointing to the boy behind her, Stiles eyes widened at her statement but he wasn't goanna tell her no.

"why are you going with him?" Jackson scuffled at her, Scarlett started walking backwards pushing Stiles making him do the same but left Jackson with one last comeback.

"because I'm pretty sure I'm Scarlett McCall at least that's what it says on my birth certificate so that gives me the right to do what I want, see you at the game Jackie"

Scarlett and Stiles walked down the hall Stiles shocked by her comments because no one talks to Jackson like that everyone kissed the ground he walks on. He admired that Scarlett didn't care who you are she treated everyone equal.

"hey I'm sorry for all that… seeing Lydia make out with Jackson I know you've got a thing for her, practically wedding bells in your head" Scarlett said to stiles. Stiles thought only if she knew how confused he was about his feelings for the both girls. Scott came running down the hall toward Stiles and Scarlett with a confused look on why his sister was her but was too focus on his mission.

"the scent is the same" Scott said

"what?" Scarlett confused looked between the two boys but they ignored her.

"so he did burry the other half of the body on his property" Stiles said

"who?" Scarlett asked

"we have proof, I say we use it" Scott said heading down the hall.

"first are you doing this to stop him or play in the game cause he said you couldn't" stiles asked

"there were bite marks on the legs Stiles"

"then were going to need a shovel" Stiles stated walking out of the hospital

"someone want to fill in the blanks for me, but on the way to dropping me at home cause I'm not digging up bodies like Sam & Dean" Scarlett said hoping in the jeep

"Sam and Dean?" Stiles asked her

"your still watching that show I see" Scott said

"don't judge lets go" she ordered them

Scarlett spent most of the night watching supernatural with her mom it was their guilty pleasure along side texting Nathan here and there. By 11pm her mother went to bed Scarlett stayed up waiting for Scott to return and fill her in.

It was Saturday Scarlett laid around did some homework with Danny watched TV until the game. Scott had texted her that morning saying how Derek was arrested. She got dressed in her Beacon Hills cheerleading uniform, red and white with BHHS across it, thankfully it had sleeves cause tonight was a little chilly. She straighten her hair throwing it into a high pintail her hair still hitting middle of her back, what could she say it was long. Scarlett grabbed her bag to change after the game to go out with Lydia, Jackson, Scott, Alison and Nathan.

"ready to go sweetie?, I'm excited for your brother's first game, you think he'll be good" her mother asked.

" god I hope so" Scarlett said walking down to the car.

Scarlett and her mother made their way to the field her mom waving at Scott Scarlett looked over giving her brother a soft smile before seeing Lydia grab the front of Scott's jersey. Scarlett rolled her eyes for she knew Lydia was sending him some threat. " go cheer your ass off hunny" her mom said to her before stepping up on the blenchers finding a good seat. Lydia walked over to Scarlett with a smile.

"something tells me your words to Scott weren't inspirational" Scarlett said

"just a reminder…oh hey Alison" Lydia changing the subject as Alison walked over with a older man behind her.

"hey Letty, Lydia this is my dad" Alison said gesturing to the man behind her.

"dad this is Lydia and Scarlett, Scarlett is Scott's sister" she told him

"nice to meet you ladies I've heard quite about you from my daughter" he said

"all good I hope but I got to go… you know go to team go!" Scarlett walking backwards with on hand in the air she turned around to meet the other cheerleaders. She looked over to the field blowing a kiss toward Nathan, waving at Danny and Jackson, last she looked over to the bench seeing Stiles looking at her she sent him a wink his face immediately turning red.

The game was well on it's way everyone cheering, Scarlett noticed Scott hasn't had the ball yet but yet still standing and cheering she looked over to see a _we heart Jackson _poster being held by Lydia and Alison she looked over at her brother.

"ow, bruised ego" she said out loud

Something clicked in Scott cause shot after shot after shot he made, Scarlett was chanting along with the others she heard to coach yell out "pass it to McCall"

"lets go McCall" she screamed but then noticed the sudden change in Scott something was wrong. "no no Scott not here keep control" she mumbled

Scott looks up to where Alison was right before making the winning shot, everyone ran from the blenchers to the field Scarlett started looking around for her brother.

"Scott!?" she called out suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around her waist twirling her around. Her feet finally touch the ground again she turned around to face Nathan.

"that was awesome hats off to your bro." he said Scarlett threw her arms around his neck crashing her lips into his. She pulled back only a little to look up at him not breaking their embrace.

"you know I never get tired of this uniform you have, so glad your cheering again this year"

"yeah buddy keeps the hormones down a bit we're in public" she said leaning her head on his chest.

"hey Jackie good game" she yelled out

"if you haven't noticed your brother was the star, I'm going to find out what he's hiding" Jackson stormed off. Scarlett ignored her jealous best friend, she looked up at Nathan.

"alright change time then burgers, meet you at your car" she said reaching up to peck his lips. She turned around spotting Stiles still over at the bench watching his dad on the phone. Scarlett walked over to them reaching she put a hand on Stiles' shoulder.

"what's going on?" she asked Stiles

"don't know yet" he replied as his father walked over to the two teens.

"dad what's up"

"I shouldn't be discussing this with two teen" the sheriff said

" dad come on, Letty knows everything already" Stiles stated

" the medial examiner ruled out the body was attacked by an animal not human… we had to let Derek Hale go, not to mention I I.D. the body before coming here, the body belongs to Laura Hale." sheriff explained

"Hale?" both teens questioned

"Derek's sister" the sheriff walked away from the two stunned teens.

"well isn't this a beautiful day in the neighborhood" Scarlett said

"we got to tell Scott, I'll find him he's probably in the locker room" Stiles ran toward the building to the locker room

"just great" Scarlett said to herself picking up her things off the field.


	4. friend limit

**Thanks for readers I appreciate you guys taking my story into consideration. ****J**

**This is my first real fan fiction story. I don't own Teen Wolf that lovely Jeff Davis does Scarlett McCall is the only character to my name.**

Chapter 4

Scarlett changed putting on a red crop top, black skinny's, throwing her favorite leather jacket topping it off with her black ankle boots. She walked out to Nathan's car, she got in immediately plugging her phone up to the radio playing her favorite song _wonder wall by oasis_. Nathan got in and sighed looking at Scarlett "always with this song, why?"

"I love it, it's on my top ten" she told him

"well its not mine" Nathan reached over changing the song, Scarlett just rolled her eyes changing the topic to avoid a fight on their way to In N Out. When they got there Scarlett spotted Scott, Alison and Stiles sitting at a table inside already, Jackson and Lydia had just pulled up.

"well this should be interesting" Scarlett said heading inside.

And it was interesting them all sitting at the table Stiles, Scott, Alison, plus Lydia on one side in that order with Scarlet, Nathan and Jackson on the other side. Everyone avoiding the topic of the game so Jackson and Scott don't fight they seemed to fall into movies.

"the notebook" Lydia said causing eyes to roll

"nope definitely Iron man" Scarlett said crossing her arms.

"you say that cause you can recite the movie" Scott said to his sister.

"only cause he's the best, Tony Stark is amaze balls"

"that's the one with Robert Downey Jr. right?" Alison asked

"yes but we're talking about Tony Stark Millionaire, genius" Scarlett pointed out

"the hulk is the best avenger" Stiles said

"your kidding right? I put him at the bottom of my list next to spider man" Scarlett said

Stiles dropped his fry his mouth wide open "w-what do you have against peter parker"

"he's a little bitch" she said sticking her tongue out at Stiles.

"okay I'm breaking up the nerd fest can we please talk about something else" Lydia spoke up making Stiles and Scarlett look around at the group they totally forgot about everyone else lost in their conversation. Scott sat there smiling, Alison covered her mouth to hide her laughter as Nathan sat there a little uncomfortable he hadn't notice how many uncommon things him and Scarlett had. An hour had past the group was getting ready to leave.

"hey I'm goanna go home with Scott and Stiles, Stiles is taking Scott home so I'll call you tomorrow" Scarlett didn't wait for a response she just kissed his check and walked over to Stiles' jeep.

Sunday was filled with a day of shopping thankfully she already knew that and didn't have to call Lydia because she couldn't find her phone. Scarlett and Lydia we're already two hours into their shopping spree heading into the next store sephora. Lydia looked up and noticed a familiar buzzed cut, pale boy looking at them she rolled her eyes and headed toward him. Scarlett didn't notice Lydia disappear till she was goanna ask her a question noticing who was outside the store with Lydia she started walking toward them.

"are your turning to stalking her if you haven't noticed she's taken, if she wasn't she wouldn't be interested in a loser with horrible clothes and even worst car" Lydia said to him gesturing to his plain shirt and his jeep. Stiles stood there trying not to be hurt by Lydia's words but it was something he couldn't shake. He felt in a way she was right Scarlett was way out of his league even just to be friends, they ran in two different circles. Scarlett finally met up to them.

"Lydia! Hey Stiles what's up" Stiles reached in his pocket pulling out her cell phone, she smiled taking from him.

"Sweet baby Jesus you're the best Stilinski" she said

"it was in my car, Scott said you'd be here so-" Lydia cut him off,

"well you did your good deed you can leave now"

"yeah.. I'll see you later I guess" Stiles turned away hurt about what just happened thinking to himself yeah friends again with Scarlett such a pipe dream.

"what did you say before I got here Lydia?"

"nothing he didn't already know in his pathetic life"

"you don't even know him"

"and of course you do?, you know you've been real crazy these past weeks not to mention that moment last night…I wonder how Nathan feels about it"

"Lydia we're just friends I've known him my whole life"

"he's a loser Scarlett"

"Just cause he's not the star of the lacrosse team, or has the best car doesn't make him any less than anyone else, he's great and funny plus I don't have to dumb myself down to make him look smart so get over yourself Lydia" after their spat in the middle of the mall with a lot people watching Scarlett stormed off away from Lydia with tears falling down her face she scrolled through her phone calling someone to pick her up.

"hello?"

"hey can you come get me from the mall" she managed to choke out over her tears.

"you okay?…I'm on my way"

She waited outside until she saw her brother pull she walked over to him throwing her arms around him into a much needed hug. Scott confused at first but wrapped one arm around her using his other hand to stroke her hair trying his best to soothe his sister.

Scarlett told Scott everything that happened on the ride home, he dropped her and went to pick up Alison for their date. Scarlett fell asleep on the sofa when she woke up she noticed it was dark out side and she's been sleep for four hours. She scrolled through her phone deciding to call Stiles after today she just wanted to talk to him.

"hey"

"um.. hey Letty"

"I just wanted to check-" Stiles cut her off

"it's fine, look I'm busy helping Scott I'll talk to you later"

"oh.. He's okay right?" she asked

"yeah nothing major but I got to go" before she could say anything he hung up. Scarlett got up headed to the kitchen, she heard the front door open she walked over to see her brother walk through the door heading up the stairs.

"hey no Stiles?" she asked him

"no…I was with Alison all afternoon" Scott turned headed up the stairs, Scarlett stood there pondering why Stiles would lie to her but shoved it away heading back to the kitchen.

Next day Scarlett got dressed in a tight v neck shirt with a plaid skirt and tall boots, letting her hair fall in it's natural curls passed on from her mom. She decided to get a ride with her friend Stacy to catch up on missed time. The two girls taking their time to school made it just before the bell lucky Scarlett had what she needed for her first 4 classes she had no needs to run to her locker till after lunch. She walked into her history class taking her seat behind Stiles, she leaned forward to talk to him.

"so this is a crapy morning huh?"

"you can say that" he said in a harsh tone, Scarlett narrowed her eyes at the tone he used at her.

" did I do something wrong?" Stiles then turned in his chair to look at her.

"you know I thought us hanging out again was a good thing, that we were friends but I was so wrong"

" we are Stiles I'm-'" he cut her off

"no we can't be friends again, Lydia and them are really starting to rub off on you, so do me a favor just don't talk to me anymore, I'll stay in my group you stay in yours" Stiles then turned back around to continue is class work. Scarlett sat there trying to comprehend everything Stiles just said to her with tears starting to form she wiped them away attempting to focus on her work, she never wanted to hurt Stiles but he was hurting.

Little did she know her day was only going to get worse. She was walking down the hallways people sending her glances calling her _slut, whore_ under their breath. She was so confused on what was going on the Nathan appeared pulling her aside.

"what's this rumor going around your fooling around with Stilinski behind my back" he said

"what? You know he's…. he a friend, my bro's best friend you know that"

"what the hell is going on… you know what call me when all this drama is over with"

Scarlett braved through the next couple of classes ignoring peoples comments toward her. Finally lunch came but it didn't get better she spotted her usual table with Jackson, Nathan, Lydia and a couple of others then she noticed Lydia looking at her, immediately it clicked she felt pissed looking over seeing at the other table was Scott and Stiles, Stiles made eye contact with but rolled his eyes and went straight back to his plate. Scarlett ignored Lydia but when she saw Stiles she felt a whole bunch of emotions hit her, they'd grown close knowing him for pretty much her whole life to have him think she was some heartless bitch hurt. Scarlett dropped her tray walking straight out the cafeteria wiping the tears that came strolling down.

Scott watching her leaving getting confused and more angry with people. Alison pulled up to the two boys slamming her tray down

" it's Lydia isn't?" she asked them

"what? Upset they can't get their nails done together" stiles said angrily without even looking up from his plate.

"you don't know what happened do you?" Scott asked him

"do I want to hell I know is that she played me"

"Stiles she was defending you!" Scott annoyed with Stiles at this point.

"what?" Stiles said finally looking up at his friend.

"she chewed Lydia out for the things she said to you, Scarlett called me up crying to pick her up from the mall yesterday" scoot explained

"wow" Alison said

"oh.. My… god .. I'm an idiot" Stiles immediately filled with guilt he couldn't believe he said those things to her, thinking their friendship was nothing, of course Scarlett isn't that type of girl. Stiles jumped up to his feet running to find her. Stiles finally caught up to her standing in front of locker looking up seeing the word _slut _written on it.

"Letty I'm so sorry I had-" she cut Stiles off turning around seeing the tears running down her face only made him feel worse about what he said.

"what? Isn't this what I get karma's a bitch right" yelling at him

"no I was wrong-" she cut him off again

"Stiles not now please just go away" she walked over to the nearest bathroom locking it behind her. Not wanting to deal with people she hid out in the bathroom till the end of the day suddenly a knock came on the door she heard a familiar voice.

"Scarlett it's Alison look you don't have to talk let me just take you home it's the least I can do"

She opened the door seeing Alison standing there with keys in her hands Alison hugged with girl. Alison pulled away looping her arm with Scarlett's walking down the hall to Alison's car.

"thanks alley"

"don't mention"

Scarlett decided to stay home the next not wanting to deal with high school drama she made up some lie to her mother to stay home, Scott retrieve her homework for her so she didn't fall behind. She also had 10 missed calls and 2 very long text messages from Stiles she didn't respond to she wanted a drama free day. Another text was from Danny making sure she was alright and Jackson saying don't worry about these people.

**No Scarlett and Nathan do not break up here I have a slight more intense moment coming up for them. **


	5. non-murderous brother

**Thanks for readers I appreciate you guys taking my story into consideration. ****J**

**Really thank you guys! **

**This is my first real fan fiction story, I don't own Teen Wolf that lovely Jeff Davis does Scarlett McCall is the only character to my name.**

**Only one more week till season four I'm so excited!**

Chapter 5

Scarlett took a deep breath upon opening the doors to school. She was rise above and put everything that happened the other day behind. She wanted to make a point that she didn't care what others thought of her especially ones she didn't know, as long as she knew who she was that's what mattered. Danny gave her a ride but she had a quiz to make up with Mr. Harris so she got to school extra early while Scott was still sleep. She walked down the hall with Danny at her side wearing a fitting AC/DC shirt showing off her mid section with red skinny's and black ankle boots.

"don't worry Letty your old news everyone's distracted by the blood splattered crime scene bus out there" Danny throwing an friendly arm around her shoulders. Scarlett looked over seeing police everywhere the bus with the emergency exit practically ripped off.

"SICK! But I'm glad I'm tossed to the side like yesterdays news"

Scarlett walked down the hall making her way to her locker fully prepared for what she would see but when she got there the word was gone all that was left was the _S_. She thought about it as she opened her locker then a card fell out she kneeled down to pick it up. The card had the word _peace _on it with a flower on the outside when she opened it she noticed the words _sorry for your loss_ were crossed out. She began to read the words written below that;

_Sorry they didn't have an I've been an ass card but Scarlett I'm truly sorry I had no idea I just jumped the gun without hearing your side I just hope you can forgive one day - Stiles._

Scarlett closed her locker putting the card in her purse she wasn't mad, like she said she was over it but she did appreciate Stiles' effort she put on a smile walking to class.

Scarlett was now on her way to chemistry when she literally crashed into Scott and Stiles.

Scott immediately pulled his sister into a bone crushing hug.

"oh thank god, where were you?, why haven't you answered any of my texts?" Scott said frantically letting her go.

"I've been in class where you two should have been and my cell is in my locker why"

" I had this dream that might have been real and I thought I hurt Alison but I found her then Stiles went on about maybe it was you and we couldn't find you I thought I hurt you Letty" Scott explained

"well you guys didn't look far like I said if you went to class you would of found me great mouse detectives but attacked? Are you taking about the bus?"

"yeah it was-" Scott was cut off by Mr. Harris standing in the doorway of the classroom.

"Mr. Stilinksi, Mr. and Ms. McCall care to join us"

They walked in Scarlett taking her seat across the room from the boys. As class begun the boys started talking completely ignoring the class.

"maybe you caught a rabbit" Stiles said to Scott

"and did what?" he asked his best friend

"ate it"

"raw!"

"no you stopped to bake it in your little werewolf oven"

"Mr. Stilinski, Mr. McCall if that's your idea of hushed whisper I suggest pulling the ear phones out once in a while….perhaps a little separation would be necessary yes" Mr. Harris demanded

"no" Stiles replied moving to sit next to Scarlett, her lab partner Isaac who plays lacrosse as well didn't show up today, Stiles sat down smiling at Scarlett.

"let me know if the separation anxiety gets to be too much for you guys" Mr. Harris said before getting back to his lecture. Scarlett let out a small giggle Mr. Harris hated her brother and Stiles and did anything to embarrass them. Stiles look at her and was about to speak but she beat him to the punch.

" number one: I'm not mad, number two: thank you for the card… don't dwell on the past I'm over Stiles and number three did you get the words off my locker?"

Stiles' mouth hung open he shut it opening it again rubbing the back of his neck. "well yeah you don't deserve that, you're an amazing person" Stiles said

"why did you leave the letter _S _?" she asked him

"because it's the first letter to your name"

"your sweet Stilinski, thank you can we go back to being friends now?" she asked him.

"friends?…you still want to be f-friends with me?…have you met me?"

"yeah Stiles I've known you my whole life you kind of grow on people" she said before returning to her work.

"hey I think they found something" one girl said pointing to the windows, the whole class went towards the windows to see a man on a stretcher being hauled in to and ambulance all of a sudden the man shot up screaming. The class jumped including Scarlett who jumped back into her brothers chest.

"hey at least he's not dead, dead guys can't do that right" stiles trying to comfort his friend.

"guys I did that" Scott said ashamed with himself.

Walking to lunch Scarlett was a little worried about her brother thinking he might of hurt someone she was lost in thoughts completely didn't see arms reach out pulling her into an empty class room.

"what is this man handling Scarlett day" fixing her shirt she looked up to lock eyes with a familiar strawberry blonde she had a soft apologetic face filled with guilt.

"Scarlett I'm so sorry I was embarrassed and hurt by what you said I rambled my mouth off to the wrong people I just wanted you to feel a little of what I felt. But I never called you any of those names and when I tried to stop it but it got around the school so fast I never wanted this. I was embarrassed, jealous people fall at your feet not fearing you like me they just love you. Gosh I'm so sorry I'll make this right I've already apologized to Stiles yesterday" a couple of tears rolled down Lydia's face, Scarlett walked up and hugged her.

"you've apologized to Stiles that's all I want, plus Lyds. You've got nothing to be jealous of your intelligent, gorgeous, you've got Jackson to stop looking at himself in a mirror and at a beautiful girl, just lighten up on your evil side okay, and you know I don't hold grudges" she said walking toward the door taking Lydia's hand.

"that's why I like you Scarlett you might be younger but you are more mature than most of us"

"yes but right now I'm starving lets go"

"did you guys see the bus" Lydia asked slamming her tray down at the lunch table, Scarlett rolled her eyes not wanting to talk about the bus she sat down next to Stiles, Danny took a seat on the other side of him Stiles sending him a smile.

"I heard it was a cougar" Danny said

"I heard it was a mountain lion" Jackson said taking a bite of his sandwich.

"a cougar is a mountain lion…. Right?…. I heard Scarlett say once" Lydia said

"yeah" Scarlett just going along with it.

"who cares" Nathan said taking a seat next to Scarlett

"hey boo" she said chipper kissing his check, Stiles just made a face before pulling out his phone.

"hey, here's a video of the guy" Stiles held out his phone to everyone's view.

" I know him" Scott said

"you do?" Alison asked hoping he would elaborate.

" our old bus driver when Scarlett and I rode the bus" he said

"can we talk about something slightly more fun? Like what are we doing tonight? You, Scott are hanging out tonight right? Lets make it a group thing….Scarlett and Nathan can come too" Lydia saying as the wheels in her head were turning.

"yeah…no to all of that Lydia, Nate and I have movie plans"

"fine Alison? Yes?" Lydia pretty much demanded at this point.

"uh.. Yeah I guess" Alison said

"great it will be fun" Lydia chipper

"you know what else sounds fun, stabbing myself in the eye with my fork" Jackson waving around his fork, Scarlett leaned over toward Jackson.

"oh! I volunteer to do it!" she said

"I thought you loved me" Jackson said in a disappointing tone.

"I do but what other chance will I get to stab someone in the eye, take the opportunities while there are there" she said leaning back in her seat resting her head on Nathan's shoulder.

"how about bowling, Jackson you love to bowl" Lydia pointed out.

"yeah with actual competition" Jackson said

"well how do you know we're not actual competition?" Alison said very cocky toward Jackson, Scarlett chuckled a little she admire that spark Alison has.

"you can bowl right?" Alison asked Scott

"uh.. Yeah sort of" he replied

"is it sort of or yes?" Jackson asked getting annoyed with Scott.

"yes! In fact I'm a great bowler"

At that last statement Scarlett choked a little as her water went down the wrong way. She started coughing Nathan patted her back giving her a concerned look.

"I'm fine" Scarlett let out, finally the bell rang pulling the group in all separate ways.

Scarlett now at home, did some of her homework before getting dressed to go out with Nathan. It was about seven o'clock she was brushing her hair when she heard the front door slam and foot steps running up the stairs. She poked her head out of her room to see Scott running down the hall.

"I didn't kill him Scarlett, the bus driver, I remember… I was protecting him, I'm not a killer which means I can go out with Alison" Scott spilled out without taking a breath.

"awesome I wasn't sure how to feel if my bro was a killer" she said throwing her brown leather jacket on.

"you sure you guys don't want to come I could really use more people, people who aren't the captain of the lacrosse team trying to destroy me." Scott pleaded

"no way I already went through the excruciating pain of all six of us and I can only do it once a year, no offense to Alison I like her, plus I'd spend the whole night defending you from Jackie and I'm not in the mood for that either so grow pair stand up to Jackie, he's just misunderstood." she said walking downstairs.

Scarlett's date with Nathan went as planned going to the movies missing half of it just making out. She likes Nathan a lot just felt like something was missing in their relationship always. He was nice a softer version of Jackson, Nathan never really went out of his way to do things special not to mention they barely had anything in common so they would but heads constantly. So why we're they together she questioned walking into her house.

Scarlett stepped out the shower wrapping the towel around her petite frame, throwing her hair up into a messy bun. Scarlett heard screaming coming from her brother's room she ran in to see her mom wheeling around the baseball bat and Stiles on Scott's bed.

"Stiles! What the hell are you doing?!" her mother asked

"what am I doing… god do any of you even play baseball" Stiles pointed out catching his breath, Scarlett turned the light on as Scott walked into his room.

"can you please tell your friend to use the front door" their mom said

"but we lock the front door he wouldn't be able to get in" Scott said to his mom.

"exactly and by the way do any of you care that there is a police enforced curfew" she pointed to all three teens.

"mom since when do listen to Sherriff Stilinski, half the time it's Stiles breaking the rules anyway" Scarlett said

"alright that's enough parenting for me in one night so goodnight" she said tossing the bat on the bed next to Stiles.

"sweet dreams mother dearest" Scarlett yelled out.

"what's?" Scott asked Stiles getting straight to the point.

"my dad left for the hospital twenty minutes ago, it's the bus driver, they said he succumbed to his wounds." Stiles told Scott and Scarlett.

"succumbed?" Scott said confused

"Scott he's dead" Scarlett explained to her brother, Scott's face darkened as he turned to leave the room. " I have to talk to Derek" Scott said leaving Scarlett and Stiles in his room. Stiles eyes widened his eyebrows to his hair line when he finally look over at Scarlett. Scarlett looked at him first then back down at her self realizing she was still only in a towel.

"right forgot I was naked, well I'm going to put clothes on cause I'm pretty sure my mom and Scott would frown upon me walking around in my birthday suit" she walked out of Scott's room leaving Stiles sitting on the bed with a dumb founded look on his face she found priceless.


	6. bonding with Derek and favorite songs

**Thanks guys for reading! I do appreciate it!**

**I don't own teen wolf that's Mr. Jeff Davis, Scarlett's my little creation ****J**

Chapter 6

Sitting in class Scarlett copying the notes on the board she couldn't help but over hear Scott and Stiles next to her.

"so Derek isn't the one that bit you is?" Stiles asked leaning forward into Scott's ear.

"I don't know" Scott replied

"did the alpha kill the driver" Stiles throwing out another question

"I don't know"

"does Alison's dad know-" Scott cut him turning around to face Stiles.

"I DON'T KNOW" Scott yelled causing everyone to turn around and look at the two boys, Scarlett leaned over smacking Scott's arm.

"dude inside voice" she told him as their teacher started handed back their graded test. The teacher dropped Scarlett's on her desk with a big printed letter A, of course it was history class was a breeze for her, she looker over to Stiles noticing he got the same grade they both did a celebratory fist pump, corny yes but they don't care. Stiles look over to see the D printed on Scott's paper.

"dude…need to study more…obviously that was a joke, it's one grade you'll get to make it up, do you want help studying?" Stiles asked

"no I'm studying with Alison" Scott said

"that's my boy" Stiles chuckled

"We're just studying"

"oh lord" Scarlett mumbled she knew where this was going.

"no your not. .not if I'm forced to live vicariously through you" Stiles said

"you know Stiles I'm pretty sure we can find you a nice girlfriend, maybe Erica, Stephanie maybe?" Scarlett smirking now

"The girl I'm interested in is currently unviable" Stiles said. Scarlett figured he was talking about Lydia but truthfully he wasn't even sure himself still confused about his feeling like a ping pong ball between Lydia and Scarlett.

"anyway if you go to her house and squander at that colossal opportunity, I swear I'll have you de-balled" Stiles said

"okay, stop with the questions man" Scott said

"alright no talk of the alpha or Derek…. Especially Derek… who still scares me" Stiles admitted

"aw scared of the sour wolf, don't worry Scottie will protect you" Scarlett smiled as Stiles sent her a 'not funny' look.

The day went by pretty smoothly, Scarlett had he gym bag on one shoulder while leaning her other shoulder against the lockers talking to Jackson while he got his stuff out of his own locker, till they we're interrupted by a tall, pale creepy Derek.

"where's Scott McCall" Derek asked the two teens.

"D-Derek?" she let slip out of her mouth forgetting Jackson was right next to her.

"y-you know him?" Jackson asked her

"not really… why should I tell you where my brother is?" she asked Derek

"because I asked nicely and I only do that once" Derek snipped at her making Jackson step forward.

"okay tough guy tell me what your selling?… Dianabol? HGH?"

"JACKSON!" she hissed at him

"Steroids?" Derek getting annoyed with the two of them.

"no girl scout cookies, whatever you're selling you should stop sampling the merchandise, you looked wrecked" Jackson implied

Noticing this horrible interaction Scarlett moved to get between them not wanting Jackson to get hurt. "look I'll help you find him alright" Scarlett started to lead the way but Jackson wasn't having it, he wasn't going to let his best friend walk away with some creep. "hey! Your not going anywhere with her" Jackson said grabbing Derek's arm but he spun around pinning Jackson up on the lockers.

"Jackson, crap are you alright?" Scarlett went to his side looking back up she noticed Derek was gone, Jackson holding the back of his neck.

"you're brother's drug dealer is a psycho" he said angrily

"he's not on drugs Jackson, I've said this so many times I'm going to tape it to your forehead"

"keep thinking that" he swung his pack back over his shoulder walking away from the girl. Scarlett shook it off running down the hallway to find Derek. Finally finding him she helped him swing one of his arms around her shoulder for support they started walking outside to the parking lot.

"god your heavy, ever consider Special K" she said

"shut up" he said as he stopped for a second completely loosing his balance his collapsed right in front of Stiles' jeep. Stiles immediately got out rushing over to Scarlett's side.

"you alright? He didn't hurt you did he?" Stiles asked scanning over her making sure she had no injuries.

"no I'm fine he came in looking for Scott" she explained

Scott seeing them from the bike rack ran over to the group.

"what are you doing here?" Scott asked

"I was shot" Derek said

"it is a little strange they let you on school grounds" Scarlett pointed out.

"he's not looking to good dude" Stiles said

"why aren't you healing?" Scott asked him

"it's a different type of bullet" Derek explained

"oh a silver bullet!" Stiles said

"no idiot" Scarlett said causing all the heads to turn toward her "what?… when your brother becomes a supernatural creature you do research"

"wait that's what she meant by you have 48 hours, the lady that shot you" Scott said

Derek started to grunt in pain his eyes glowing blue.

"stop doing that" Scarlett said to him

"that's what I'm trying to tell you people I can't" Derek said

Helping Derek off the ground Scott pushed him into Stiles' jeep, Scott closed the door talking through the window now.

"I need you to find the bullet" Derek ordered Scott

"how do I do that?"

"she's an argent she's with them" pointing out Alison

"why should I help you" Scott asked

"because you need me" Derek replied

"fine, get him out of here" Scott said to his best friend.

"I hate you so much right now, Letty you coming?" Stiles turning to the girl.

"oh no, I've had enough Derek , plus I got a cheer captain who will bite my head off if I miss practice besides this way you can bond conquer your fear." she turned walking back into the building.

After a very irritating practice going on way longer than it should have Scarlett pulled out her phone to call Scott but it went straight to voice mail that's when she texted Stiles, check in make sure the boys were alright after she sent a quick text she headed out the building she walked down the steps to Nathan who was waiting for her at his car.

"thanks for picking me up" she threw her arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "anything for you" he replied pressing his lips to hers. She smirked putting a hand on his chest. Pulling away she got into the car seeing she had a text from Stiles saying _animal clinic _she put her phone away and tuned to look at Nathan.

"hey can you drop me off at the animal clinic Scott forgot to do something Deaton asked him and he's stuck at Alison's house" she lied Nathan just shrugged his shoulders Scarlett smiled leaned over to place a kiss on his check.

They pulled up no car out front she figured Stiles parked in the back, thankful for that because she didn't want to get into with Nathan about why he was there. "thanks Nate I'll text you later okay, don't worry my mom will get me" she lied again jumping out walking in the clinic to the back where she saw Stiles and shirtless Derek.

"see bonding, he's already got his shirt off showing how comfortable he is in front of you" she joked.

Stiles picked up the saw freaking out he put it back down. "oh my god what if you bleed to death" he asked Derek

"it heals if it works" Derek putting a turn a kit around his arm, Scarlett just looked between the two boys for once not saying anything sarcastic, was Stiles' really goanna do this she thought.

"look I don't know if I can do this" Stiles said

"why not" Derek getting annoyed with the boy now.

"well cause of the cutting through the flesh, the sawing through the bone and especially the blood" stiles explained

"you faint at the sight of blood" Derek asked him

"no Derek I think he's referring to the chopped of arm he'll see" Scarlett shimmed in.

"fine how about you cut off my arm or I cut off your head" Derek said to stiles

"you know I'm so not buying your threats any-" Derek cut him off reaching over the table grabbing the front of Stiles' shirt.

"oh my god all right, bought, sold totally I'll do it" Stiles said

"knock it off" Scarlett pulling Derek off of Stiles, Derek then leaned over the table throwing up black goo.

"oh what the hell is that" Stiles asked

"it's my body….t-trying to heals it's self" Derek said between breaths

"it's not doing a very good job" Stiles said

"now you go to do it now" Derek told him

Stiles held up the up the saw to Derek's arm, Scarlett pinning her eyes shut at this point standing behind Stiles. As Stiles put the blade to Derek's skin another voice lingered.

"Stiles!….what the hell are you doing?" Scott walked into the room. Scarlett noticing the voice opened her eyes both her and Stiles we're relieved.

"just prevented a lifetime of nightmares" Stiles let out.

"did you get it" Derek asked taking the bullet from Scott

"what are you going to do with it" Scarlett asked him

"I'm goanna-" he began to say but collapsed on the floor the bullet falling out of his hands rolling into the small gutter. Scott ran over to retrieve the bullet as the other two stood over Derek.

"Scott I don't think he's breathing what do we do now?" Stiles asked

"I don't I cant reach it" Scott yelled over to them

"Scott focus!" Scarlett said to him

" Derek wake up! Scott I think he's dying…I think he's dead" Stiles said

"Stiles shut your pie hole and let him focus!"

"I got it" Scott ran over to them, Derek still unresponsive Stiles looked at them then balled up his fist. "please don't kill me for this" he said punching Derek in the face who then sprung up leaving Stiles clenching his hand. Derek then took the bullet breaking it open on the table lighting up the residue shoving it into his arm. Derek started growling in pain now rolling on the floor the three teens backed away from him Scott and Stiles throwing Scarlett behind them protectively. Then Derek stop screaming as the watched the bullet wound heal.

"that was awesome!…YES!" Stiles throwing one arm in the air amused by the scene Scarlett slapped his arm.

"are you okay?" Scarlett asked Derek

"except for the agonizing pain" Derek replied

"I'm guessing the ability to use sarcasm is a sign of good health" Stiles said

"we saved your life, which means you're goanna leave us alone… if you don't I'm going to go back to Alison's dad tell him everything" Scott said

"trust them, you think they can help" Derek said

"why not they're a lot freaking nicer then you are" Scott said

"I can show you exactly how nice they are…lets go" Derek said taking Scott with him.

"wow there! Where are you taking my brother?"

"show him the truth" Derek the walked out with Scott.

Stiles put a hand on her shoulder she looked into his soft caramel eyes. "come on I'll take you home, Derek wouldn't let anything happen to Scott he needs him" he reassured her.

"yeah I guess so plus I got homework to do" she said walking up to his jeep tossing her stuff in the back immediately plugging her phone up to the radio.

"seriously? The first thing you do is pull out a jack to hook your phone up? Do you always carry that around?" he asked her

"don't judge just appreciate" as she played her favorite song _wonder wall, _it shortly started to play and Stile broke into a smile looking at her. "your luck I love this song Letty"

**Sorry if it was bland but the next chapter is one I like hope you guys do to.**

**Let me know, I promise I'll have more Stiles and Scarlett moments just right now they need a background… a base sort of say.**


	7. moutian lions plus happy pills

**Thanks again for reading!**

**This one is one of my favorites next to the winter formal I finished writing yesterday.**

Chapter 7

After everything that happened Scarlett wasn't feeling up to being alone so she had Stiles stay over as they waited for Scott to come back and explained everything that happened with Derek. The three of them managed to fall asleep on Scott's bed that night. The next day was Saturday Scarlett thought it was a great idea just them three to hang out all day no Alison no Nathan just a Scarlett, Stiles and Scott day.

Now it was Sunday which she spent doing homework and hanging in the house wearing a pair of Scott's sweatpants with a tight Guns N' Roses tank top. It was night and she picked up the DVD's her and the boys rented yesterday grabbing her coat and uggs. "hey mom I'm going to return these DVDs!" she yelled before walking out the door. The video store wasn't so far she decided to walk, she liked taking little strolls it cleared her head. When she got to the store she notice the front window in shatters and a crying Lydia, she ran over to the strawberry blonde.

"Lydia are you alright? What happened?"

"S-Something f-flew out the store J-Jackson's inside" Lydia clutching the girl's side.

"I'll be right back I'm going to find Jackson" Lydia on held tighter to the girls arm.

"no! don't leave here!"

"alright but we have to check on Jackson" the brunette lead the way as they walked in the video store seeing all the shelves tipped over, lights flickering then they saw Jackson pinned under one of the shelves Scarlett ran over first.

" Sweet baby Jesus Jackie you okay?" she asked

"just help me out of here" he demanded

"nice to know your manners are still intact" she said as her and Lydia lifted the shelf just enough for Jackson to wiggle out, a couple minutes later the police showed up.

Scarlett and Lydia were sitting in the back of the ambulance as Jackson stood by them yelling at an EMT, couple minutes later the sheriff pulled up with Stiles in the passenger seat as his dinner with his son was interrupted. As they pulled up Stiles taking in the scene looking around until his eyes fell on a certain brunette, wondering what was she doing here?, the sheriff looked over at his son. "stay put"

"dad Letty's there what if she's hurt" before the sheriff could respond Stiles was out the stumbling over to Scarlett, who was looking down at her feet didn't even notice him show up.

" oh my god Letty are you alright? Are you hurt?" he shuffled out. At first she was startled but then she stood up wrapped her arms around him letting out a sigh, at first Stiles tensed up not knowing what to do but then his brain started to work and he relaxed returning the hug. "I'm fine Stiles, I didn't see anything I got here and Jackson was stuck inside, Lydia was hysterical but whatever it was is gone now" she said Stiles was about to asked another question but was their attention was pulled by a screaming Jackson.

"why the hell can't I go home" Jackson yelled at this point the Sheriff stood right in front of him. "I hear ya but the EMT says you hit your head pretty hard they just want to make sure you don't have a concussion" the Sheriff told him

"what part of I'm fine are you having a problem grasping I just want to go home"

"I understand"

"no you don't understand which kind of blows my mind since it should be a pretty basic concept to grasp for a minimum wage rent a cop like you!"

"JACKSON! Quit your PMS bitching let them do their job than you can go home for your most needed beauty sleep" Scarlett snapped at him still Standing next to Stiles irritated by Jackson's attitude especially someone she practically considered family with all the yelling no one but Stiles noticed the body on the stretcher being hulled out the store.

"was that a dead body…..right shutting up" knowing he was getting a death glare from his dad. Stiles looked up as his eyes met Scott and Derek on the roof top of the building he tapped Scarlett's shoulder causing her to look up when she did she pulled Stiles aside from the group.

"what do think they are doing here?" she asked

"not sure but something tells me it's not a mountain lion" he said to her.

Next day Scarlett skipped down the hallway spotting Alison making her way to her locker Scarlett ran up to her looping her arm through Alison's. "Hey birthday girl" Scarlett in a chipper mood, Alison's eyes widened her eyebrows hitting her hair line.

"how do you know" Alison asked her.

"Lydia" she answered

"how did she find out?"

"it's Lydia…the girl as her ways…probably little workers in her basement she feeds cheese to once a week, plus she left a surprise in your locker" Scarlett said walking away from the very surprised/frantic Alison. Scarlett was walking to her locker when a hand grabbed her arm pulling her into the stairway, it was an upset Nathan. "where were you this weekend?" he asked without letting go of his grip on her arm.

"really? I was hanging with Scott and Stiles we needed a relaxing weekend" she replied confused with his sense of anger as he grabbed her arm tighter to the point it was going to leave a bruise, she hissed. "again with Stiles really? And I'm not relaxing?"

"not lately your tense always wanting to pick a fight so call me when manhandling jack ass Nathan is gone." she stormed away heading to her next class.

Already a few classes through the day and no sign of Scott, sure him and Scarlett don't have all their classes together but she see's him in the hallway all the time. Lydia wasn't in homeroom and Jackson was the walking dead not saying a word to anyone. Scarlett entered her chemistry class noticing her partner Isaac was absent, she just hoped he was okay, he never really said that many words to her not behind chemistry work and a occasional hi on the lacrosse field. She shrugged and sat next Danny, Stiles sitting behind him. Danny sent her a smile but quickly frowned concerned when he saw the bruise on her arm. "what happened" he asked gesturing to her arm she immediately wrapped her hand over it. "cheer practice those preppies are rough" Mr. Harris interrupted their moment.

"just a friendly reminder parent teacher conference is tonight, students below a C average are required to attend, I won't name you because the shame and self disgust should be more the enough punishment" he said circling the room causing Scarlett to chuckle as Mr. Harris entertained her even though he's an ass.

"Ms. McCall mind telling where Scott is?" he asked her

"sorry not my brother's keeper" was her response Scarlett was wondering the same thing then thought she didn't see Alison either so figured they ditched together went back to her work, as Jackson walked in looking like death Mr. Harris walked over to him.

"Jackson if you need to leave early for anything let me know" he said

"everyone start reading chapter nine.. Mr. Stilinksi, try putting the highlighter down between paragraphs it's chemistry not a coloring book" Mr. Harris said

Stiles tilted his head back spitting the cap into the air catching it in his hands. Scarlett looked at him with a ridiculous look "very sanitary Stiles" she said

" whatever now that I have your attention, hey Danny can I ask you a question" Stiles said leaning forward

"no" Danny replied not even looking back at him.

"well I'm going to anyway did Lydia show up in homeroom today?"

Scarlett surprised by his question turned sideways to look at the boy. "no" Danny replied still looking forward.

"another question does anyone know what happen to her and Jackson last night"

"no he wouldn't even tell the cops, and Lydia all she could say was don't leave me" Scarlett responded this time.

"he wouldn't tell either of us " Danny said

"but he's best friend's with both you…one more question"

"what?" Danny frustrated with Stiles already

"do you find me attractive?" Stiles leaning out of his chair practically falling forward, Scarlett covered her mouth to hide the giggle fit she was having. "now that was the highlight of my day" she said

Finally the last class of the day ended Stiles hurried out the door as he answered a call from Scott with Scarlett on his heels to find out what's up.

"finally have you been getting any of my texts" Stiles asked

"_Yeah like all nine million"_

"do you have any idea what's going on, Lydia is M-I-A, Jackson has a time bomb inserted into his face, another random guy is dead and you have to do something about it!" he said flailing around his arms Scarlett stood right beside but she didn't duck with him at 5'11"

And her at 5'3" she was fine.

"_like what?"_

"something"

"_okay I'll deal with it later"_

"no! Scott?…Scott?" putting his phone in his pocket he threw his head back.

"what's he supposed to do Stiles, What if he can't" Scarlett said

"he was given something he should it to help not sit back" Stiles frustrated ran his hands through is short hair.

"don't worry so much" Scarlett told him.

"someone has to… I'm goanna go check on Lydia see if she knows anything from last night, want to come maybe you can really explain the bruise?" he said pointing to her arm.

"it's nothing I-"

"Letty" he said concerned she didn't respond. She went into the messenger bag pulled out some books handing them to Stiles.

"look I got to go help set things up for parent/ teacher tonight give Lydia her homework please….you're the best Stilinksi" she said walking backwards away from him then turned to walk down the stairs, Stiles just smiled as she walked away that cute sassy girl he thought.

"I'm very proud of you sweetheart the grades, activities, friends…wish I could say the same about your brother, you haven't seen him?" Scarlett's mom asked as they headed outside looking around the parking lot for her son.

"no mom I haven't seen" Scarlett was a little irritated with Scott at this point, he wasn't taking things seriously. Scarlett following her mom noticed Alison's parents, Scarlett tapped her mom on the shoulder pointed toward Mr. and Mrs. Argent.

"excuse me, your Alison's parents right I'm Melissa, Scott and Scarlett's mother" she said approaching them.

"you're his mother?" Mr. Argent said, Scarlett started to tug at her jacket looking away at this uncomfortable situation.

"funny how you say that like it's an accusation" Melissa crossed her arms.

"well I wouldn't aim as a source of pride since he kidnapped my daughter!" Mr. Argent getting more angry.

"how do you skipping school wasn't your daughter's idea" Melissa said

"my daughter-" Scarlett cut him off pointing to the two teens in the parking lot. "is right there" she said

All the parents rush over to the two teens.

"where exactly have you been" Melissa yelling at Scott, Scarlett walked up behind her taking the keys out of her mothers pocket.

"I'm going to be in the car…where's it's less hostile" she announced turning away as she was walking through the aisle she took notice of people suddenly rushing to their cars. Frantic people, screaming everywhere Scarlett stopped in the middle of the parking lot trying to figure what was happening. She then heard a low growl and thought, the alpha? Here now? "Scott" She whispered she tired to say it louder but it was caught in her throat she looked over to see the sheriff. "move!" he was yelling, Scarlett looked up to see brake lights on a car behind the sheriff. Next moment happened so quick she couldn't even believe but screamed out for the sheriff pushing out of the way of the car backing up but as a result she was hit. Trying to save her self she put her hands out to land on the pavement but being struck at that force she hit the ground hearing a _crack!_

"oh my god Scarlett are you crazy, you could have been killed, are you alright?" the sheriff at her side, Scarlett managed to push herself to sit up. " fine just the wind knocked out of me" she started to grunt in pain as she tried to get up but the sheriff put his hands on her shoulders "don't move yet Scarlett…..MELISSA!" he yelled out for her mom.

Melissa was pushing threw the crowd ran down to her daughter who started to stand up with the sheriff's help.

"oh my god hunny what happened to you?"

"she pushed me out of the way getting hit by a backing up car…what were you thinking?" he asked her

"I-I don't know, I just couldn't bare to see you get hurt, having Stiles upset another thing for him to worry about I didn't want that" Scarlet said thinking of Stiles seeing how hard it was when he lost his mom, if his dad got hurt he'd be a mess.

"he's goanna be upset when I have to tell him you got hurt sweetie" he told her

"your fine that's what I care about" Scarlett was serious he was practically family.

"well your not we're getting you checked out" Melissa said putting a protective arm around her daughter walking her to the car Scarlett was limping over. Scott finally running up to them.

"what happened?…MOM!…is she okay.. I saw Mr. Argent shoot the mountain lion and you were gone and-" Melissa cut off her son.

"Scott I'm too pissed at you just get in the car" she said helping Scarlett into the car.

At the hospital FINALLY getting looked at Scarlett fractured her wrist had heavy bruising on one side, the doctor told her she might have a very hard time moving around tomorrow sending her home with pain medication, the nurse gave her one before they left. The car ride was silent between Scott and his mom, Scarlett on the other hand feeling the medication take it's toll was singing off key the songs in her head.

They finally pulled up to the house seeing a familiar blue jeep in the driveway. Stiles was sitting on the porch bouncing one, the poor ADHD boy could never stay still. He saw them get out the car and jumped up over to Scarlett.

"oh my god thank god your alright… I mean your not alright, alright my dad called me and I flipped out and I-" he stopped for a second Scarlett was giggling up a storm falling forward Stiles stepped up and caught her in his arms.

"Sti-Stiles! I'm fine…I'm fantastic.. like the fantastic four!, look the gave black so it goes with everything" she slurred out gesturing to her cast.

"umm…w-what's wrong with her?" Stiles asked helping her inside.

"she's okay Stiles they gave her strong medication at the hospital…actually to much not noticing she small for her size, thankfully it's not the same they prescribed her." Melissa said throwing her stuff down inside the house, Scott walked in looking at his mom.

"Mom please…" he said

"upstairs Scott please not tonight" she said Scott sighed walking up the stairs leaving them all, Stiles standing there still holding Scarlett with an arm around her waist for support she had her head buried in his shoulder.

"why is everyone so tense we all need to change into white socks and a button down dressed shirt and recreate the scene from risky business" she slurred her words again.

"no you need to go off to bed, Stiles will you help?" Melissa asked

"y-yes, of course" Stiles bringing Scarlett upstairs opened her door looking around she always kept it neat in here, he thought to himself. They walked over to her bed Scarlett let go of her grip on Stiles falling back into her bed. She rolled over and giggled Stiles looked over at her, he couldn't get enough of her laugh or how cute she looked right now. Stiles looked over and picked up a drawing off her bed, it was a humming bird on a very detailed flower.

"Letty this is awesome" he held it up to her.

"well Nathan doesn't think that" she snatched the painting

"well Nathan's an idiot, this is great don't let him knock you down" he looked down at her as Scarlett was sprawled out on her bed then she rolled over to look back at him.

"your great Stiles" his eyes widened

"wh-what?"

"always my batman" was the last thing she said before passing out.


	8. chocolate makes her smile

**I'm thankful and excited your still reading guys**

Chapter 8

Scarlett pretty much spent Tuesday in her bed sleep. She was in some pain but nothing she couldn't deal with the next day. Scott didn't really say much to her but he apologized like a hundred times before finally going to school, Melissa took Scarlett's phone telling her she needed rest not distractions Scarlett didn't argue she was pretty tired. Finally waking up at 6 pm, she showered throwing on grey shorts and one of Scott's lacrosse shirt. Scarlett finally made he way down stairs but wasn't prepared for what she saw. On her dinning room table were three sets of flowers and cards, two get well cards and one apology card she new it was from Nathan.

"Lydia dropped one off, another is from Jackson & Danny and the last one is from Nathan" her mother said walking in wearing her scrubs throwing on her coat. first her mom went into the fridge came over to Scarlett handing her a bag Hershey Hugs (which is the milk & white chocolate).

"oh mom you're the best I really needed chocolate right now" she said taking the bag.

"I didn't get them, Stiles did, he dropped by earlier with your homework and chocolate" she told Scarlett who was know blushing she couldn't believe he remember her favorite candy.

"look I'm going into work for a while, Scott is going grocery shopping is there anything you want?" Melissa asked

"oh yes! Strawberry Yogurt the boys ate the rest of mine… swear that eat anything" she replied

"noted" her mother said

"hey mom could I have my cell back?"

"since you haven't asked for it all day here, please thank your friends for the gifts, get some more rest goodnight" Melissa walked out the door.

Scarlett scrolled threw her phone seeing the texts she got, some from Danny, Lydia, Jackson, Nathan and Stacy. She also had one from Alison, couple girls from the team and Stiles. Out of everyone she decided she was going to text Stiles back.

_Scarlett- Thanks for the chocolate officially making my day __J_

Just about two minutes later her phone buzzed as he replied quickly to her.

_Stiles - I know they're your favorite I hope your feeling better_

_Scarlett - I am now that I have chocolate, night Stiles _

_Stiles - Night Letty __J_

Scarlett placed her phone on her nightstand as she curled back into her bed she couldn't help but smile thinking about Stiles, he was so hopelessly adorable she thought.

Next day Scarlett decided she wasn't staying home another day, she walked into school wearing a navy blue skater dress with a white cardigan and white flats with her hair in a ponytail and her bangs falling in her face. She looked over at her brother who mumbled the words "stay away from Alison" before walking away from his sister. Scarlett knew Derek told him to stay away from Alison also knew that wasn't going to last very long this is high school. Scarlett was at her locker when a pair of arms wrapped around he torso.

"how's my cheerleader" Nathan asked, Scarlett wiggled out of him arms and shut her locker.

"fine but I have to go to" she replied

"your not still mad are you?" he asked

"no just need to focus on everything I missed yesterday"

"you missed me" he said

"I mean academic wise, we'll hang later okay" not waiting for a response she walked down the hall to her class noticing Stiles in front of her she tapped him on the shoulder.

" hey Stilinski" Startled at first but then he relaxed smiling at her but quickly frowned as his eyes fell on her cast.

"should I even ask or-" she cut him off

" please don't if you do it will start the domino effect, I'm here aren't I?" She said entering the class room.

"yeah I guess… you look really nice today…just no more super hero impulses okay?" he said, Scarlett felt her checks get hot at the compliment Stiles gave her.

" deal" she replied taking her seat at the other end of the room as Stiles sat down in the second to last seat. He looked up to see Scott walking in, his mood changed completely as he was pretty pissed at Scott for the other day, Scott took the seat behind Stiles.

" still not talking to me?" Scott asked but Stiles said nothing.

"man how do you think I feel she's my sister and I let her get hurt, I feel terrible. Stiles I know you care about her and so do I, I'm sorry for blowing you off and getting Letty hurt"

" if I was talking to you I'd tell you to pull your head out of Alison's ass" Stiles replied but not looking at his friend.

" I deserve that….what if I told you I'm getting help from Derek" Scott said

" if I was talking to you I'd say your and idiot for trusting him, obviously I'm not taking to you" Stiles snapped back, it was silent between the boys for a couple minutes till Stiles caved turning around to face his best friend.

"what did he say" Stiles asked putting a smile on Scott's face knowing Stiles stilled cared.

"the what of who?" Lydia asked waving her fork around, her, Alison, Scarlett and Nathan were sitting at the lunch table, Alison reading out loud.

"the beast of Gevauden listen, a quadrupea wolf like monster, prowling the Auvergne and south dorclgne areas of france during 1764 to 1767 la bete killed over a 100 people becoming so infamous that Louis XV sent one of his best hunters to try to and killed it" Alison explained

"boring" Lydia said

" I slightly agree it's a little dorky I can only deal with so much dorkyness from Scarlett" Nathan said Scarlett looked at him with a irritated look.

"oh really? ….Alison please go on"

"even the church eventually declared the monster a message from saten" Alison said

"still boring" Lydia took another stab at her salad.

"go ahead" Scarlett said

"cryptozologist believe it may have been a subspecies of hoofed predator possibly a meson child" Alison said

"slipping into a boring coma" Lydia replied

"while others believe it was a powerful sorcerer who could shape shift into a man like monster" Scarlett's eyes widened at that last fact she knew where this was going.

"any of this have anything to do with your family for your project? Nathan asked Alison.

"this.. It is believed that la bete was finally trapped and killed by a renown hunter who claimed his wife and four children were first to fall prey to the creature…his name was Argent"

That last statement Scarlett stated chocking a little on her food Nathan reached up patting her on the back "again with chocking? Letty?" he said

"no it's cool I'm fine" she said grabbing her water

"your ancestors killed a big wolf so what?" Lydia said with her sassy attitude.

"not just a big wolf, look at this picture what does it look like to you" Alison turned the book so the girls could see the picture. Lydia's eyes widened in fear she snapped back to reality.

"it looks like a big wolf, Alison see you in history and Scarlett see you later" Lydia left the cafeteria.

"Letty what about you?" Alison asked her

"sorry Ally I see the same" she lied

"whatever so are we hanging today?" Nathan changing the conversation.

" I don't know I have work to make up and a project to start, I'll text you" Scarlett replied, it was true but at the same time she was annoyed with some of Nathan's remarks and presence she wanted to just focus.

"Scott? Scott wait!" Alison scrambled to gather her things chasing after Scott out of the cafeteria.

"Stilinski! What did you do to my brother!" Scarlett yelled as her hands were on Scott's face checking out his bloody nose.

"proving my point, Alison doesn't make him weak in fact she's his anchor" Stiles explained

"you thought she made you weak? That's a little too sparation warrior bro" Stiles chuckled at her comment.

"whatever but now we have dentention with mr. harris, are you waiting for us." Scott asked

"yeah I'll be in the library working on my project, you two behave…no more fights" she said leaving them.

After dropping Scott off at work Stiles was taking Scarlett home both jamming to her Pandora.

"carry on my wayward son they'll be peace when you are done" both of them singing off key laughing enjoying the ride home, Stiles pulled out his cell phone reading a text at the red light.

"what's up?" Scarlett asked him

" it's Scott he said meet him at the animal clinic…bring something to break into the school with" Stiles told her

"this should be interesting.. Lets go!" she said

Pulling up to the school all three teens got out of the jeep walking to the trunk .

"this is a terrible idea" Stiles stated

"completely" Scarlett agreed

"but we're still goanna do it" Stiles said

"can you think of something better" Scott getting annoyed with the two of them.

"well personally I'm a fan of ignoring a problem until eventually it goes away" Stiles said

"Stiles you ruled that out the other day we have to stop avoiding things even though I would love to" Scarlett said

"just make sure we get inside" Scott said, Stiles pulled out bolt cutters from his trunk.

"he's here" Scarlett said seeing Derek's black Camaro pull up.

"where's my boss?" Scott said

"in the back" Derek replied

"oh he looks comfortable" Stiles said

"yeah instead of staying at the four seasons everyone should stay in Derek's back seats tied up." Scarlett added

"wait.. where are you doing?" Derek asked them

"you said I was linked to the alpha, I'm a see if your right, Letty you coming?" Scott asked looking back at sister seeing she wasn't following him and Stiles.

"you two go I'll make sure Der-bear over here doesn't hurt your boss again" she said

"no your not staying with….him" Stiles said walking back toward her.

"I'll be fine, I'll call if something happens now go!" Scarlett pushed Stiles toward the school. There was dead silence between Scarlett and Derek as they stood outside until they heard a sound that sounded like a dolphin dying.

"you got to be kidding me, your brother's an idiot" Derek said to Scarlett who was too busy laughing.

"some days I can't argue with that" she finally spoke up. A couple minutes later a loud roar was let out making Derek and Scarlett straighten up looking toward the school. The two boys finally walked out toward them.

"I'm goanna kill both of you! Are you trying to attract the entire state here" Derek yelled

"sorry I didn't know it would be that loud" Scott said

"yeah.. it was loud.. And it was awesome!" Stiles let out

"shut up" Derek said

"don't be such a sour wolf" Stiles shot back

"wow hey that's my name for him" Scarlett said

"what did you do with him?" Scott asked referring to his boss that was no longer in the back of Derek's car.

"what? I didn't do anything with him, tell them" Derek now looking at Scarlett.

"guys I watched Derek the whole time he-"

Scarlett was interrupted as Derek was airborne with blood spitting out of his mouth and thrown 20 feet away. In shock she didn't feel the two hands reach for hers belonging to Scott and Stiles as they dragged her into the school closing the doors all three leaning up against it hoping they'd be safe.


	9. Hell night

**Thanks for reading guys!**

**To answer someone's question Scarlett does have an interaction with the Alpha but it's not yet.**

**Hope you guys like**

Chapter 9

"lock it, lock it!" Scott yelled over to his best friend while holding his sister protectively under his arm.

"how? We don't have a key" Scarlett said, Stiles then sat up looking out the window hand on the door about to open it.

"no Stiles" Scott yelled

"I'll be right back" he said

"as much as I like the heroism, that's what someone says right before they die in movies" Scarlett worried for all three of them.

"I'll be okay he's not out there" Stiles ran out of the building toward the bolt cutters lying on the ground he grabbed about to run back when he heard a low growl, Scott and Scarlett both calling out for him. The alpha came out of the shadow causing Stiles to sprint back into the building securing the door. Scarlett threw her arms around Stiles.

"never again" she muffled as her face was buried in his shirt, he hugged her back tightly.

"I won't… lets move"

As they all ran into an open classroom, the boys went grabbing the teachers desk attempting to block the door but Scarlett stopped them.

"boys that's not goanna keep him out" she stated

"it's your boss…Deaton.. murdering psycho werewolf" Stiles said flailing his arms around.

"no it can't be" Scott said

"come on, he disappears and then that thing shows up ten seconds later tossing Derek 20 feet in the air… Derek's dead and we're next." Stiles said

"Derek can't be dead" Scarlett said

"blood profusely came out of his mouth I don't think that counts as a minor injury, we need to get to my jeep now" walking over to the window Scott attempted to open them.

"they won't open the schools climate control" Stiles explained

"then we break it" Scott said

"that would only attract the beast one thing we don't want" Stiles said to Scott

"umm.. Stiles something's up with your jeep, the hood is bent" Scarlett pointing over to the jeep.

"what the-" Stiles was cut off by a crash threw the window all three of them ducking down to avoid the glass.

"is that….. Yep that's definitely a battery" Scarlett said dropping her head in her lap.

"come on we have to move" Stiles was about to stand up but Scott grabbed him.

"he could be out there" Scott said

"Scott hunny did you just miss the window scene he is right outside" Scarlet said

The three teens ran into the locker room the only place with no windows all standing there trying to come up with a new plan.

"okay we get the keys off of Derek's dead body, you seriously consider quitting your job and I get back into therapy because after tonight I'm a need it" Stiles said

"guys hold up someone's coming" Scott said

"hide!"

"oh no Stiles it stinks in there like Pringles and dirty underwear" Scarlett folded her arms across her chest but Stiles pushed her into the locker jumping into the one beside her. It was all quite until someone opened the locker Stiles was in, hearing screams Scarlett got out seeing the janitor grabbing the two boys leading them out the door.

"get out of here, all of you" the janitor yelled Scarlett was walking behind all three of them a little behind.

"give us a second to explain" Stiles tried but he threw the boys forward out of the room. Scarlett finally about to catch up to them when the door slammed shut leaving her and the janitor in the room. Scarlett looked up to see the alpha ripping apart the janitor, she put her hand over her mouth tears rolling down her cheeks, she heard the boys calling out for her but she couldn't move due to the shock. Suddenly she snapped back running into coach's office hiding under his desk. After like ten minutes it got quite still hiding covering her mouth to silence her heavy breathing. The alpha circled around the locker room walking over to where she was hiding but then walked away.

Scarlett had no idea how long she hid under that desk but after some time she finally got up to go find Scott and Stiles. Walking aimlessly around the school still a little shocked by what she witnessed, hoping that the boys weren't dead and the alpha doesn't return to kill her. With tears streaming down her face she made her way upstairs, walking around quietly lost in her thoughts she didn't hear the foots steps coming toward her until she collided with someone. She almost fell back until warm hands caught her.

"Letty oh thank god your alright, Scott and I thought …."

Scarlett looked up at the boy who's eyes were blood shot at this point, _was he crying because of me?_ She thought, she looked over and saw Scott with the same features.

"oh thank god" Scott pulled her into a bear hug.

"umm…hello? Jackasses lets go…. Letty?" Jackson hanging out a classroom yelling at them.

"Jackson?" Scarlett so confused she walked in the chemistry room getting more confused as she saw Alison and Lydia freaked out of their minds.

"Jackson how many people can you fit in your car" Scott asked him.

"5 if people sit on others laps" he replied

"5...I barley fit in the back" Alison said

"it doesn't matter there's no way of getting out without drawing attention plus there's six of us" Stiles sounding frustrated

"the roof? We can go down the fire escape" Scott said

"it's a dead bolt" Scarlett told him walking over to him and Stiles who we're separated from the group.

"the janitor has the keys" Scott said

"guys when I left the locker room he wasn't there anymore who knows where he is" she pointed out.

" I can find him by scent" Scott said

"well that sounds like a terrible idea what else you got" Stiles said

"I'm getting the key and getting us out of here" Scott Said

"it's too dangerous Scott" Scarlett concerned for her brother.

"I'll be fine, it's time for me to step up and be the big brother I'm suppose to be. Scarlett I'm going to get you out of here unharmed" the three of them walked back to the group.

"you can't go out there unarmed" Alison said to Scott he then picked up a pointer stick causing Stiles and Scarlett to roll their eyes at the young werewolf.

"there's got to be something else" Stiles said

"there is, in there is everything you need to make a self igniting Molotov cocktail" Lydia spoke Scarlett started grinning at the girl finally not hiding her genius mind.

" self igniting?" Stiles asked clueless

"it's like a fire bomb Stiles" Scarlett told him

"we don't have the key for that either" Stiles pointing to the cabinet. Jackson rolled his eyes throwing his elbow into the glass opening the cabinet.

"there's the bronze behind this operation" Scarlett said

Lydia went to work on the Molotov cocktail while Stiles filled in Scarlett in on what she missed when they got separated they were sitting across the room.

"no no this is insane you can't do this" Scarlett heard Alison say to Scott as her and Stiles walked back over to the group.

"Scott remember when you said you knew weather I was lying or not?, well so do you, you're a horrible lair and you've been lying all night." Alison said leaning up to kiss Scott.

"lock it behind me" Scott said toward Stiles, Jackson then grabbing Scarlett by her upper arm pulling her aside. "Letty what's really going on" he asked her.

"you think I know I'm just as lost, I've been hiding under coach's desk most of the night after getting separated from Scott and Stiles" of course the first part was a lie she knew a lot.

"if your trying to cover up for your brother and his twitchy best friend-" Scarlett cut him off.

"I'm not Jackie I would tell you-" now Jackson interrupted her.

"really? Cause lately you've been acting out of character Letty" Lydia interrupted their conversation.

"Jackson you handed me the sulfuric acid right?" she asked

" I gave you what you asked for didn't I " he snapped back at Lydia

"Jackson don't snap at her we're all on edge okay?" Scarlett said before Jackson could shot out a comeback a loud growl roared through the hallways causing Jackson to drop to his knees screaming in pain. Everyone was hovered over Jackson now, Stiles behind Scarlett she reached out to touch the back of Jackson's neck.

"what's that?" she asked Jackson slapped her hands away

"it's nothing" he responded

"don't touch her like that again" Stiles getting upset with Jackson. Scarlett put one of her hands on Stiles' chest backing him away.

"it's alright Stiles" Scarlett reassuring the boy.

" I don't know he won't let me get it checked out" Lydia said

"like you care" Jackson snapped at her.

"okay no need for everyone-" Scarlett was cut off by the sudden noise coming from right outside the classroom door. All the teens tensed up staring at the door, Scarlett slipped hand into Stiles' without taking her eyes off the door Stiles looked down at their hands giving hers a tight reassuring squeeze.

"Scott! Scott!" Alison screamed yanking at the door.

"STOP!" Lydia shouted

"wait wait!, shh! Do you guys hear that" Scarlett yelled over them referring to the police sirens that were getting louder. Seeing the police pull into the parking lot all of them sighed in relief Scarlett never letting go of Stiles' hand she tightened her grip.

Scott, Stiles, and Scarlett were standing outside leaning on a police car as the police searched the school.

"the alpha, he made me shift. He wants me in his pack but in order to do that I have to get rid of my old one" Scott said

"what do you mean old pack" Stiles asked

"Alison, Lydia, Jackson, you two" Scott trying not to make eye contact with them ashamed a little.

"the alpha doesn't want to kill us himself" Scarlett spoke up.

"he wants me to…and the worst part is I wanted to…I wanted to kill you all" Scott ashamed about the whole thing.

"well this just got awkward" Scarlett said.


	10. Gentelman

**Thanks for reading guys another one of my faves**

**I cant wait for teen wolf tonight **

Chapter 10

School was closed Thursday and Friday due to the murder, Scott and Stiles have pinned on Derek. Scarlett spent Thursday with Lydia and Alison, since she broke up with Scott Lydia decided to have a girls day which Scarlett agreed to Lydia's invitation. Friday she spent the day with a much needed Danny, with all the crazy Scott stuff she felt like they haven't hung out in forever they hung out all day eating fro-yo and watching supernatural till Jackson joined them and picked something else to watch. Saturday Scarlett and Stiles tried to help Scott take his mind off the break up with Alison since he didn't leave his bed the last two days. They dragged him outside into the world attempting to get his mind off Alison but didn't really go as planned.

It was Sunday night now she was out with Nathan. She made him drive to an old baseball field, she walked over turning on the lights to the field.

"Letty what are we doing here?" he asked walking over to her.

"it's such a nice night, my dad use to take Scott and I here when we we're little" she was looking up at the night sky.

"your dad who walked out on you guys" he said in a rude tone.

"okay.. What's up with you? You've been really bitchy to me the past week…maybe a little longer but I'm counting this week" she crossed her arms across her chest.

"lets see your secretive, you distance yourself from me, you won't tell me what happened in the school that night… let's not forget about the Stilinksi kid!"

Scarlett now taking a step forward toward him "AGAIN! This is about Stiles, what's your problem with him, he's my friend I've known him since I was four!"

"I don't like how close you've gotten in the past couple months, you know he's got a thing for you! And I don't like it Scarlett!"

"your jealous?… this is priceless cause I saw you flirting with Stephanie last week, you can't be the jealous boyfriend when I was never your girlfriend….. Were you ever goanna give me that title or am I just a pretty face?"

They stood right in front of each other silent.

"I thought so, so whatever this is as always been physical. You never listen to me, you think my music and art taste is bad, we snap at each other for everything so what's the point anymore"

Scarlett heard her phone starting ringing "pretty fly for a white guy" she looked at it seeing the caller ID saying Stiles and his contact photo. It was a picture Scott took, Stiles was buried in the sand with Scarlett behind him laughing .

"that's him isn't it" Nathan said looking at her.

"shut up" she snapped answering the call.

"hey Stiles I can't talk right now okay" without a response from Stiles she hung up.

_**A couple minutes earlier in Beacon hills reserve**_

"dude she's just one.. one girl you know there are so many… so many other girls in the sea" Stiles slurred from the effects of the whisky as he laid on the ground.

"fish in the sea" Scott corrected him sitting next to Stiles.

"fish? Why you talking about fish? I'm talking about girls…I love girls. I love them specially ones with strawberry blond hair, green eyes 5"3' Stiles said

"girls like Lydia" Scott said

"dude she's so smart, sassy, loves the music I do….she's got a talent for drawing…. Her dyed chestnut hair" Stiles slurred

Scott looked over at him with one eyebrow raised those weren't things about Lydia.

"you mean Lydia?" Scott asked

"no Scarlett she's just awesome and cute" Stiles said

"my sister-" Stiles cut Scott off

"I know, I know but can you blame me…I'm goanna give her a call" Stiles pulled his phone out.

"Stiles no don't" trying to help his best friend out of a embarrassing situation but it was too late.

"LETTY!"

"_hey Stiles I can't talk now okay"_

Stiles stared at his phone "she hung up on me"

"thank god" Scott said

_**Back to the park **_

"want to reassure that whole friends thing? or are you goanna hook up once we're done here" Nathan said

Scarlett was furious at this point once again he wasn't listening to her, she raised arm letting her hand come in contact with Nathan's face.

"why don't you score with some meaningless hoe from school" She yelled at him

Nathan back handed her with such force she fell to the ground, her hair falling in her face. Nathan crouched down to lift her chin to make Scarlett look at him, striking her again in the face.

"I guess I will" he said leaving her on the ground getting into his car taking off.

Scarlett sat there fighting her tears back, she wasn't going to cry over this .. Not over Nathan. Scrolling through her phone she dialed someone she trust…Stiles.

"hey Stiles?"

"no it's Scott, Stiles is…. Indisposed, you okay?"

"I wish, I need you guys to pick me up at the baseball field"

"be right there" Scott told her.

Not to long after Scott arrived Scarlett hoped in the jeep seeing Stiles in the back seat.

"is he - is he drunk?" Scarlett asked

"incredibly" Scott chuckled then looked at his sister his smile fell and anger kicked in looking at her face he grabbed to make her looked at him fully

"what the hell happened! To you!" Scott yelled causing Stiles to wake up.

"what?…Letty! How'd you get here?" Stiles Slurred

"Scott just drive" Scarlett said slapping Scott's hands away from her Scarlett turned away

"it was Nathan? He hit you!" Scott gripping the steering wheel so tight his knuckles turned white.

"Scott I can fight my own battles"

"but b-but you shouldn't have to, w-we should the gentlemen especially to a dick like Nathan" Stiles said leaning over the from the back seat.

"my gentlemen" she said kissing both of them on the check. "Scott your seriously not taking him home like this the sheriff will kill him"

"no, mom is working late he'll crash with us" Scott said

The next morning Scarlett got dressed in a blue knit tank top with the words "yes plz" across the front with white skinny's and her jean jacket, she walked out the bathroom running into her mom in the hallway her mother blocked Scarlett's way to her room.

"wow wait, what happened to your face?" her mom asked looking at Scarlett's bruised face

"oh umm.. Just Scott left his skateboard out again and I didn't see it"

"god someone is seriously going to get hurt with that thing, the amount of times I've tripped over myself, make sure your brother gets up he's like the walking dead in there." she said walking away from her daughter. Scarlett walked into her room laughing at the scene on her floor. It was Stiles wrapped up in covers with one arm thrown over his head snoring. He stayed in her room last night after mumbling something about being a body guard making sure Nathan doesn't come back, he was pretty wasted. She walked over him to the mirror to put on make up hiding her bruise on her face the busted lip she just had to deal with. She grabbed a shirt and pants from Scott's room dropping them on Stiles who grunted.

"nope come on alcoholic, time to get up change, here's some aspirin as well" she threw the bottle at his head.

"oh my god you're the worse" he held his head.

Scarlett walked into chemistry taking a seat next to Isaac in front of Stiles. She leaned over to talk to Isaac.

"hey it's been a couple days partner" she said

"yeah I studied what I could for this test so fingers crossed... thanks for sending me the notes" he replied Scarlett smiled at him as Mr. Harris walked in.

"25% of your grade can be earned right now simply by putting your name on the cover of this blue book, however it happens every year one of you will inexplicably fail to put your name on the cover and I'll be left yet again questioning my decision to ever become a teacher…. So lets get this disappointment over with" Scarlett chuckled at him as she began her test.

Half way through Scott sprung up from his desk running out the room followed by Stiles running after him.

"Mr. McCall?… Mr. Stilinksi!, Ms. McCall care to explain the two misfit toys?" Mr. Harris asked her.

"I don't know separation anxiety" Scarlett replied

Scarlett texted Stiles when she got out of class, he replied saying Scott had a panic attack he's fine now.

It was the end of the day Scarlett grabbed her gym bag and was heading to practice when Lydia showed up pulling her aside in the hall.

"what the hell is going on with your brother" she asked Scarlett

"what do you mean Lydia?"

"you didn't hear? Of course not because you didn't show up at lunch, Scott punched Nathan giving him a black eye, care to explain?"

Scarlett was quiet for a minute she didn't want to tell Lydia about the abuse last night she was a little ashamed and she didn't want anymore people worrying about her.

"I'm not sure Lydia but Nathan and I aren't a thing anymore so it's none of my business"

"well your goanna have to tell me sooner or-" Scott cut her off as he walked up to the girls with his lacrosse gear.

"hey Lydia can we talk?" he asked

"sure" Lydia walked off with Scott to talk in private.

Stiles ran up to Scarlett outside with excitement all over his face.

"guess who's go two thumbs and made first line...well temporally thanks to greenburgh " he pointed to himself. Scarlett couldn't help the smile the came across her face she shrieked throwing her arms around his neck for a celebratory hug he responded wrapping his arms around her waist, she pulled away giving him a high five.

"awesome Stiles, really"

"are you staying to watch us practice?" he pointed toward the field

"no I'm going to practice myself actually" she said

"but… your wrist"

"Stiles it's fractured I can still cheer just can't do tricks, besides you'll need someone to cheer you on first line man" she winked at him skipping off over to the other cheerleaders.

Later that night Scarlett was in her room texting Danny making sure he was okay after Scott hit him pretty hard at practice in her own little world in her computer chair at her desk that was in her closet, she remade her closet into a little office where she did most her drawings listen to her music awhile back . She was brought out of her moment when she heard the front door open and being the noisy person she is she ran to the top of the stairs eavesdropping as she saw Stiles walk in the house.

"Scott?" Melissa asked thinking her son walked through the walking over she realized it wasn't.

"Stiles" he said

"key"

"yeah I had one made" he said holding up the key

"that doesn't surprise me, scares me doesn't surprise me. What is that?" she gestured to the heavy gym bag he dropped on the floor.

"school project" he lied

"Stiles he's okay right" Melissa asked

"who? Scott?… totally" Stiles replied

"he doesn't really talk to me much anymore not like he use to and then Scarlett every time I turn around she's injured I'm considering putting her in a plastic bubble." she said concerned about her kids and their behavior.

"now that I don't disagree with" Stiles said

"well be careful" she told him throwing her coat on.

"you too" Stiles said

"full moon tonight brings out the crazies, you should see the E.R., you know that's where they came up with the name lunatic" she said to him before walking out the door. Scarlett then walked down the stair throwing an amused look at Stiles.

"now you have a key to come and go as you please huh?, what are you really up to with the gym bag?" she asked

"uh.. Chaining up Scott…you know.. Full moon and all." he said

"ah some S&M thing you guys are in to...well good luck with that" Scarlett walked into the kitchen making some coffee. She was making her way upstairs to her room when she heard yelling she decided to poke her head in Scott's room seeing him hand cuffed to the radiator.

"Stiles what the hell are you doing!" Scott yelled struggling to get out.

"protecting you from yourself and payback for making out with Lydia" Stiles said walking out of his room with Scarlett, she put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Stiles"

"you knew?"

"Jackson told me after practice" she said

"it's fine she wouldn't go for a guy like me anyway"

"don't put yourself down like that Stilinski your funny, sweet and first line now!, ladies will be falling for you" she walked back to her room leaving Stiles to deal with wolf boy Scott.

Two hours past Scarlett was in her room drawing at her desk when her door busted open.

"umm…don't worry Scott escaped but I'm going to find him. Stay here" Stiles said and before she could argue or catch him Stiles was out the door. An hour went by she's been pacing back and forth worried about both boys when finally she heard a noise she ran out her room seeing Derek help Scott to his room.

"wait, I can't do this, I can't be this and be with Alison….I need to know if there's a cure?" Scott asked Derek.

Derek then turned to look at Scott

"for someone who was bitten I've herd of one…you have to kill the one the bit you" Derek said

"kill the alpha?" both Scarlett and Scott said at the same time.

"Scott you help me find him I'll help you kill him" Derek said

"oh.. Yeah.. Team work!" Scarlett said sarcastically


	11. he knows

**Thanks for reading guys, your awesome **

**so this one is a little long but I hope you like it**

Chapter 11

"Faster?" Scott asked driving Derek's camaro.

"much faster" Stiles said looking back at the SUV chasing them.

"hey Scott I don't think you're grasping the concept of the car chase" Stiles said.

"if I go any faster I'll kill us" Scott said

"if you don't they'll kill us" Scarlett said leaning up from the back seat.

"Scarlett remind me again why you came besides to point out my flaws" Scott said driving faster.

"oh cause there was no way I was giving up any opportunity to be in this sexy car, besides this will probably be the only time Derek will let us in his car." she replied

"guys they're gone" Stiles said grabbing the walkie-talkie he stole from his dad turning it on.

"_all units suspect is on foot heading into the iron works" - officer said_

The boys looked at each other "well lets go save sour wolf's ass" Scarlett spoke up.

Scott sped up to the iron works barley stopping Stiles climbed in back and Scott opened the door for Derek to jump in.

"what part of laying low don't you understand" Scott yelled at Derek.

"damn it… I almost had him" Derek said

Stiles then leaned up from the back seat "who the alpha?"

"yes, he was right in front of me till the freaking police showed up" Derek said

"hey they're just doing their job" Stiles said

"yeah thanks to someone who made me the most wanted fugitive in the entire state" Derek said looking over to Scott

"okay can we get past that I made a dumb ass mistake" Scott said

"all right settle down boys too much testosterone in here, what did you find" Scarlett asked Derek but he sent them a broody look.

"can you trust us for like half a second" Scott said

"yeah all of us…. Or just Scott I'll be back here with Letty" Stiles scooting back in his seat.

"look last time I talk to my sister she was close to figuring something out, she found two things the first was a guy named Harris" Derek explained

Stiles leaned up in the seat again "our chemistry teacher?" Scarlett pulled him back beside her

"why him" she asked

"I don't know yet, the other thing was this drawing.. it's a symbol" Derek pulled out the paper Scott glanced at it and began to roll his eyes.

"what? You know what it is" Derek asked him

"I've seen it on a necklace… Alison's necklace" Scott said

"it always comes back to the Argents" Scarlett said and sighed.

* * *

The next day Scarlett finally convinced Jackson to get his neck checked out she was standing in the hallway when her mother appeared.

"Scarlett? Why aren't you at school?" Melissa asked her daughter

"uh… I'm here with Jackson he just had to get something checked out, we're going to school after this plus I'm ahead in history class anyway" She reassured her mother.

"well your not the child I'm worried about in school, but your ass better get there soon" her mother said walking away, shortly after Jackson walked over.

"hey so are you cleared for the game tonight?" she asked

"oh.. yeah, come on" he lead her to the car opening the door for her.

"so chivalrous" she teased him getting in the car. Jackson got in and pulled off heading to the school, he started looking up something on his phone.

"so what did they say exactly?" she asked him

"the doctor said it was aconite poisoning"

Scarlett was silent, she knew it was a type of wolf's bane, still trying to keep her brothers secret she wasn't sure what to say back to Jackson.

"you know don't you?" he asked her

"w-what? Know what?….that the Browns have never been to the super bowl? Yeah everyone does" she could of slapped herself that was the only thing to come out her mouth.

"what it is…wolf's bane, what you're brother is.. I know. I've been putting the pieces together but this last one tells it all, something tells me you do to"

"Jackson you don't understand.. It's more complicated than you think please don't do anything to Scott" she said stepping out the car.

" I won't Letty, not unless I don't get what I want" he said walking into the school, Scarlett threw her head back in frustration heading to her class. Of course her next one didn't have Scott or Stiles in it so when it ended she ran down the hall searching till she found them.

"guys Jackson knows" she said to the boys

"we know he made it clear to me already" Scott said

"well did you get the necklace yet?" Scarlett asked

"no it's pretty impossible since she won't talk to me" he said

"okay new plan I have gym with her I'll steal it then okay?…good and you will deal with Jackson, ready? BREAK!" Scarlett said walking away from the boys.

"dude your sister just got ten times hotter" Stiles said watching her walk down the hall.

"ah come on! My sister! How many times do I have to remind you!"

* * *

"Jackson what's up with the extra flirting toward Alison lately I saw you in gym today and the other day at lunch?" Scarlett asked as they were at his locker at the end of the day.

"jealous much?" he said chuckling

"no don't flatter yourself, just wondering what about Lydia would think?"

"not my problem, we broke up earlier today" he explained

"what?, your crazy about her you might not say it but I can tell in your odd Jackson-ness"

"she's dead weight, I'm making big changes in my life be prepared Letty" Jackson told her walking away.

* * *

Danny and Scarlett walked into Stiles' room upon entering she saw Derek in the corner reading, she was confused but couldn't ask with Danny there.

"what's Letty doing with you…not that I don't mind seeing you Letty" Stiles asked

"considering you asked last second to do lab work, she was with me doing history homework plus I'm her ride to the game" Danny explained

"I'm going to be over here drawing" she pointed to Stiles' bed pulling out her sketch pad.

"I need you to trace a text for me, I looked up your arrest report I know you can" Stiles said to Danny .

"I was 13 the charges were dropped, we're doing lab work" Danny sat next to Stiles at the computer but looked back at Derek.

"who's that" Danny asked

"my cousin Miguel" Stiles said

"why is there blood on his shirt?"

"he gets these horrible nose bleeds… hey Miguel I thought I told you to borrow a shirt"

Derek got up throwing his shirt on the bed looking for a new one, Scarlett let out a soft whistle causing Derek to give her the death stare she held in her laughter and went back to drawing on Stiles bed.

"Stiles.. This.. No fit" Derek said

"try something else on… hey that looks good huh Danny?" Stiles said

Derek was standing in a orange & blue stripped shirt fuming at Stiles.

"it's not his color" Danny trying to look away as Derek pulled off that shirt.

"you swing for a different team but you still play ball don't you Danny" Stiles said

"your horrible"

"I know it keeps me up at night now about that text?"

"Stiles! None of these fit!" Derek yelled Scarlett finally got up walking to Derek.

"come on Miguel lets find one that does"

"I'll need the ISP the phone number, and exact time of text" Danny finally caved getting to work, Stiles threw his hands up in victory.

"I'm going to kill him" Derek mumbled to Scarlett only making her chuckle more, throwing a shirt on they walked over to Stiles and Danny.

"the text was sent from a computer… this one" Danny said

"registered to that account name?" Derek asked

" no no no that can't be right" Stiles said seeing the account was registered to Melissa McCall

"okay we're done here, Scarlett coming?" Danny asked

"yeah I'll meet you down there okay" she said as Danny headed down stairs out of hearing rang.

"okay that can't be right, maybe someone used her account" she said to Derek and Stiles

"we'll go check it out at the hospital" Derek gesturing to him and Stiles

"okay you guys go rule out my mom and I'll meet you at the game Stiles" She ran out the room.

* * *

That night Scarlett made it on the field in her uniform on a few minutes before the game begun she saw Alison and made her way over to the girl.

"hey girl" Scarlett greeted

"hey Letty.. Oh this is my aunt Kate, Kate this is Scarlett"

"ahh the sassy/punk cheerleader I've heard about you" Kate said

"yeah probably the only one who knows all the words to stairway to heaven" Scarlett said tucking piece of hair behind her ear

"oh I love Led Zeppelin!, I like you" Kate said to Scarlett

"alright I'd better go cheer my ass of now" Scarlett walked away with cheer pomp's from them looking at the boys noticing one was missing… Stiles. So focus on looking for him she didn't see the person in front of her bumping straight into them.

"oh I'm sorry I- ….papa Stilinksi" she said noticing who it was.

"hey Scarlett, have you seen Stiles?" he asked

"S-Stiles, Stiles nope but he'll show up" she said

"yeah he sounded excited, he told me you'd be rooting for him" the sheriff said causing her to blush.

"r-really? I mean I do for everyone but I'll put extra effort when Stiles hit's the field" she said

"thanks you're a good friend to him, no wonder why he always talks so high about you… oh don't tell him I probably shouldn't have said that" Sheriff said Scarlett was fully grinning now and just looked at Sheriff Stilinksi.

"don't worry I think I'm having memory lost… what was that last thing you said" joking with him then running off to the other cheerleaders.

The game ended and still no sight of Stiles. Scott and Scarlett started to get worried yelling his name through the cheering crowd celebrating another win.

"look we'll change then go find him okay" Scarlett said to her brother as she headed to the girls locker room. She changed into her warm ups knowing she was going straight home she didn't really pack any clothes. She was walking down to the boys locker room when Stiles finally appeared running toward her.

"Stiles where the-" he cut her off

"it's Peter Derek's uncle, he's the alpha"

"ah damn, Scott know?" she asked

"I'm about to tell him now, come on" Stiles grabbing her hand dragging her to the boys locker room seeing Scott sitting on a bench.

"dude we have a problem" Stiles said

"trust me I know guys"

* * *

**Couple days later **

"mind telling me where we're going Jackie?" Scarlett said in the passenger seat of Jackson's car.

"just for a ride, you still trust me don't you?" he said stepping harder on the gas pedal switching gears.

"yeah just past couple days you've been acting strange, I mean the whole Lydia thing, then Alison… you really asked her to the formal, then there's Scott… what's up with you?"

"funny I've been acting strange two days, you've been like this for months, were you ever goanna tell me? Or keep the secret between you, Scott and Stilinksi? I'm a little hurt you don't trust me enough I thought we told each other everything or maybe not cause you didn't tell me about Nathan either…yeah I know" Jackson going a little faster now making her a tad bit nervous.

" Jackson I didn't tell anyone that cause I'm ashamed and embarrassed about what Nathan did"

"Letty you shouldn't have to carry it around like that, he's the dumb ass hitting girls but trust me when I say he won't be coming near you anymore… if you still believe in trust"

"Jackson I do trust you" she said taking her seatbelt off.

"w-what are you doing? Put it back on" Jackson demanded

"I trust you won't purposely crash this car but at this speed you'll kill us both"

"just put the damn seatbelt back on!"

"nah I don't think I can" she replied

Jackson turned into a parking lot skidding around all of a sudden the engine failed.

"damn it" Jackson cursed getting out the car, Scarlett got out and noticed and SUV coming toward them and stopped. Mr. Argent stepped out.

"car trouble?" he asked the teens

"it's okay I'm just going to call a tow truck" Jackson said

"I know a few things about cars, might be something simple" Argent said walking up to the car.

"my mom's got triple A, I hold onto the card because Scott's simply irresponsible" she said going to reach for her purse.

"look I don't know it's a pretty expensive car they pull all this warranty crap if you do your own repairs." Jackson said getting nervous.

"well I won't tell if you don't, come on I'll show you what to look for" Mr. argent said popping up the back to look at the engine he guided them over pushing Jackson a little to look down more. Scarlett looked over at Mr. Argent noticing he was looking at Jackson's scratches on his neck she cleared her throat loudly making Mr. argent look up.

"oh sorry….your neck does it hurt?" Argent asked

Jackson getting even more nervous then before he grabbed the back of his neck rubbing it.

"um.. no I mean, it's just a scratch" Jackson said

"oh.. Yeah that Lydia's got a pair of nails on her, she's kind of rough player if you catch my drift" Scarlet covered her mouth realizing what she said, it was the first thing that she came up with again. All of sudden Scott and Stiles pulled up to them.

"yo, what's up?" Stiles said

"hey Scott, your friend and sister here we're just having car trouble I helping take a look" Argent said

"wow, there's a repair shop right down the street I'm sure they have a tow truck" Scott said opening the car door so they could get in.

"yeah you ladies are too pretty to be out here alone" Stiles said

Jackson and Scarlett starting walking over to the jeep, Mr. argent caught their attention starting Jackson's car back up.

"told you I know a little something about cars" he said stepping back into his SUV taking off.

"that slide dog… setting up a trap like that" Scarlett said out loud

Scott hopped out the car angry at Jackson.

"what are you following now?" Jackson yelled

"yes you stupid freaking idiot you almost gave everything away, he thinks you're the second beta.. He thinks your me!" Scott yelled hitting the jeep.

"dude my jeep" Stiles said

"why am I only hearing about this now" Scarlett asked the boys

"now I have to keep and eye on you too so he doesn't kill you! And so you don't get my sister killed" Scott slamming into the jeep again

"okay can we stop hitting the jeep" Stiles moved Scott away

"this is your problem not mine just get me what I want and I can protect myself!" Jackson slammed Scott into the jeep.

"again step away from the jeep gentlemen" Scarlett said

"trust me it only makes things worse, I'm running from people trying to kill me all the time, I can hear things like my girlfriend telling people she doesn't trust me right before breaking up with me, I'm not lying it ruins your life." Scott said

"no it ruined your life McCall, having all that power you had no idea what to do with it….me.. I know how to handle power" Jackson said heading back to his car.

"Letty you coming?" Scarlett was about to walk over when Scott grabbed her arm.

"I thought I told you to stay away from Jackson" Scott said

"Scott he's my best friend I'm one of the few who understand him, I can take care of myself plus maybe I can talk him out of getting the bite" She took her arm back getting into Jackson's car.

* * *

Jackson dropped Scarlett off later that day it was about eight o'clock now she was texting Lydia about dresses for the winter formal listening to Blink 182 in her room when Scott walked in.

"mom's going on a date with peter I have to stop it just keep Alison company, I promise I'll be back." he said running out her room. Scarlett walked over to Scott's room seing Alison sitting on the bed looking down at lap, she looked up when Scarlett walked in.

"hey girl"

"hey we missed you today shopping looking for dresses we gave up and got lunch instead" Alison said

"ah yes the winter formal don't worry I'll go next time, can't really show up in a guns n' roses shirt" Scarlett said

"who are you going with?" Alison asked

"might go alone gives me a chance to scope out the room"

"what about Stiles?" Alison asked Scarlett started to laugh

"w-what? I can't"

"why you'd look cute together, you guys seem to have this connection" Alison said

"yeah no he's head over heals for Lydia as been since third grade"

"really?, I mean you like him right?"

Scarlett didn't think about it much, liking Stiles? No she couldn't Stiles though she did admit he was cute but was her brothers best friend she couldn't. It's Scott best friend she can't plus she's know him her whole life he probably didn't think of her that way, she thought.

"no, nope I promise you" biting the inside of her cheek then her cell went off it was Stiles

_Stiles- your mom's fine just pissed but Scott ran off and I have no clue where he went._

Scarlett threw her head after looking at the message what is going on with Scott she though.

After an hour and half waiting Alison gave up seeing a text from her aunt she left the McCall house. Scarlett received another text

_Scott is fine he'll be back soon - Deaton_

Confused by that message she really wondered what the hell was going on but she knew she wasn't going to get answers right now.


	12. over rated formals

**THANKS FOR READING GUYS! **

**HAPPY READING**

Chapter 12

Scarlett was in her room lounging in her fall out boy t-shirt and pink Victoria secret sweatpants. She was drawing at her desk, it was a very detailed picture of Stiles' jeep in the woods, mindlessly that's the first thing her mind thought to draw. She went to get some ice tea from the kitchen as she came back upstairs she passed Scott's room, his room looked like a bomb went off as Stiles was sitting in a chair talking to him.

"hey you have me!" Stiles was saying to Scott

"what's going on here?" Scarlett said leaning in the doorway

"h-hey Letty….Scott lost his phone"

"no! it has to be here" Scott said looking under his bed suddenly he stood up.

"what now?" Stiles asked

"Mom…she's home" Scott said with immediate guilt across his face.

"what's wrong?" Scarlett asked

"she's crying" Scott said listening in with his werewolf abilities, Scarlett was looking down at her toes.

"Scott you can't save everyone" Stiles said

"I have to" Scott replied

Scarlett walked back down the stairs just as her mother walked in the house.

"hey mom"

"hey sweetie"

"everything okay" Scarlett knew it wasn't but she had to ask.

"yeah just another day as a single mom" she said to her daughter.

"how about me and you, supernatural marathon? You can relax the boys are upstairs out of the way." Scarlett said

"that sounds nice, I'll go change out of these scrubs"

"good I'll set up netfliks"

Scarlett felt bad for her mom, since their dad walked out she's been taking care of her and Scott but who was going to take care of her mom.

* * *

Scarlett's school day went by as normal, Mr. Harris being rude to her brother, Jackson being slightly off and her lab partner Isaac actually participated in class today seemed like an okay day. She was now in Macy's with Lydia and Alison looking for a dress to wear to the winter formal.

"smile Alison I'm buying you a dress" Lydia said as they got on the escalator.

"as far as apologies go this was way more then I expected" Alison said

"but your goanna have to do one more" Scarlett piped in.

"wow, Scarlett I thought we we're squared away?" Lydia said

"hmm.. We are Lydia think of it as a favor from Alison and myself"

"what it is? Lydia asked

"your going to cancel on whatever dumb jock you said yes to and go with someone else" Alison said

"who?"

"him" Scarlett said walking off the escalator pointing to Stiles at the perfume counter, who amazingly enough manage to spray himself in the face when he looked up he saw the girls and waved, Lydia stood there frowning.

"don't frown Lydia someone could be falling in love with your smile" Scarlett told her, Lydia walked away from the two giggling girls as Scarlett went to follow her Alison stopped her.

"are you sure about this? No turning back" Alison asked Scarlett

"Ally I told you, Stiles and I are just friends, no feelings" Scarlett said

They started picking out dresses, trying them on, Lydia using Stiles as a pack mule. Scarlett was a couple isle down and saw Alison talking to some man, she slowly started to make her way over then Alison walked off. Scarlett was about to find Lydia when the man caught her attention.

"you must be Scarlett… the other McCall" he said she turned to face him.

"Let me guess Peter?….the other Hale" she said

"oh sassy one at that…I like that" he said

"how about you stay away from Alison okay big bad wolf" she demanded

"don't worry sweetheart she's not part of the plan" he said walking away. Scarlett was confused and concerned for her friends safety with Peter lurking around, she went to find Lydia.

* * *

Scarlett got home later that day taking her time getting dressed for the formal. She did her make-up then pinned her hair up in curls. Finally putting on her royal blue laced dress that dropped right above her knee with a sweetheart neckline, she was glad she went with a black cast because it went with everything. Throwing on daggling earrings and her black pumps she walked over to Scott's room. Her mom on Scott's bed sewing his pants.

"so is this okay …. Or I don't-" Scarlett's mom cut her off

"you look beautiful"

"really beautiful Letty" Scott added

"Are you both really going with no dates?, it's kind of hard to believe no one asked" their mom said

"their's no other girl but Alison" Scott said realizing how much he loved her.

"I choose to, so I can scoop out the competition" Scarlett said

"well… Nathan-" Scarlett cut her mom off

"is no more mom"

"what about Stiles?" she asked her daughter both her kids were wide eyed at this point.

"w-what?, why does everyone push Stiles on me! Plus he's got a date" her heart beat rose a little bit.

"wait! Do you like my best friend?" he asked his sister

Scarlett heard beeping outside "NOO! Oh sweet baby Jesus.. Ugh!… listen Jackson's outside so bye"

Once Scarlett was out of the room Melissa looked at her son.

"they totally like each other" Melissa said

"completely Scarlett's just in denial and Stiles….well is Stiles" Scott said

Scarlett walked over to the car greeting Jackson and Alison

"oh my god Letty you look hot" Alison said

"you too! I say we ditch Jackie and be each others date" Scarlett said winking at Jackson

"cute Letty" he said chuckling at her comment

When they got to the dance the gym was decorated so nice Scarlett hardly noticed the sweat and skin marks left in gym, expect for the blenchers that Scott was hiding behind because he wasn't allowed at the dance thanks to academic probation but he snuck in to keep in eye on Alison to keep her out of danger. Scanning the crowd finding Jackson who snuck in alcohol (typical), Alison looking down at her feet awkwardly, Lydia and Stiles at a table bored then Isaac…wait Isaac? She was confused it didn't seem like his seen a school dance so she walked over to him.

"Lahey! You look like a presentable gentleman" she said

"you look nice Letty"

"I didn't expect you here" she said

"well.. You know any excuse to get out the house" he said

Scarlett frowned a little she knew his living home situation wasn't great but she didn't want him to think of that. "I see"

"a-ah w-wanna get something to drink?" Isaac asked her

" yeah give me one second" she said pulling her phone out to text Lydia.

_Scarlett - what are you doing! Smile have fun!_

_Lydia - wish I could but this blows_

_Scarlett - get up off your cute little ass and dance with him! Plz! Lyds. For me _

_Lydia - you really know how to push the friend card_

_Scarlett - yes now go!_

Scarlett looked up seeing Lydia roll her eyes but she got up dragging Stiles out to the dance floor. Scarlett put her phone away and went to hang with Isaac.

After awhile she noticed talking to Isaac was comfortable, he was interesting. Then she wanted to dance but Isaac wouldn't so she went out dancing alone at first but then joined by Danny, Chris (Danny's date) and Stacy. Suddenly a pair of arms grabbed her waist, it was Nathan.

"what are you doing?" she asked removing his hands

"dance with me!" he demanded

"not a fat chance in hell" she said

"you know you want it" he said very cocky

"no, so take you and your ego far away preferably Canada...the moose might like it"

"I'm quite tired of your smart mouth" he said stepping closer to her.

"then how about you do what she asked and leave" Stiles said coming between them. She looked confused Stiles? Where'd he come from just now? She thought.

"why am I not surprised Stilinksi… still attached to the hip but you know-" Stiles was fed up with Nathan, he was a jerk the way he treated Scarlett he hated. She deserved someone better someone like him, Stiles thought. Stiles fuming punch Nathan dead in the face, fumbling back Nathan was holding a hand up to his now bloody nose and Scarlett pulled Stiles away from the scene but still on the dance floor.

"Stiles.. What the hell…holy hell…sweet baby Jesus…thank you" She was still shocked

"anytime.. You want to dance?… with me I mean, do you want to dance with me not alone cause you just did that and it didn't end well people get grabby" he said

"where's Lydia" she asked

"she went to find Jackson" Stiles replied

Scarlett thought to herself typical, she threw her arms around Stiles' neck as he put his hands on her hips.

"you know you look gorgeous Scarlett" he said

"not as good as Lydia" she said

"better" he said wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her closer inches apart from each other now, Scarlett looked at Stiles looking right at his lips before looking into his eyes noticing he was doing the same their lips so close they we're interrupted by coach yelling.

"McCall I see you!" coach yelled

Scarlett jumped but realized he was referring to her brother. She watched the coach pushed through people to catch Scott, her brother ran and gabbed Danny to dance with she laughed leaning her head on Stiles' chest she was a little confused on what almost happened with her and Stiles. Did he like her? No he loves Lydia she thought then noticed Lydia had been gone awhile.

"Stiles Lydia's been gone awhile now I can't shake this bad feeling, I'm going to look for her" she pulled away from him but he grabbed her hand.

"I'll come too" he said

"alright you start at the front of the school, I'll start at the field" Scarlett choose the field for it was one of Jackson's make out spots.

"should we really spilt up you just said you had a bad feeling" he asked

"Stiles I'll be fine don't worry about me" but he did as he watched her pull away from him and walk out the gym he really just wanted to keep her in his arms forever.

* * *

Scarlett was walking out to the field where she saw Lydia who was calling out for Jackson.

"Lydia! There you are, how about we go back inside Jackson's there back at the dance" she lied she actually had not seen Jackson in awhile either but she had a feeling it wasn't safe out here.

Suddenly the field lights came on both girls standing there looking around Scarlett took Lydia's hand then saw a figure come toward them she recognized it was Peter. Scarlett pushed Lydia forward ordering her to run before Scarlett could even move Peter took a hold of her clawing up into her shoulder, then made his move and bit Lydia. Both girls laid on the ground Lydia was passed out. Scarlett laid there holding her shoulder trying to stop the bleeding.

"Scarlett! Lydia!" Stiles screamed as he sprinted toward them when he tried to go to Scarlett Peter swatted him away.

"please don't kill them" Stiles pleaded with a tear in his eye.

"of course not, just tell me how to find Derek" Peter said

"I don't know that how would I know that" Stile frantic at this point

"you're the brains of this operation" Peter said

"he is and has the brains not to help you!" Scarlett let out Peter looked at her grabbing her throat tight she started gasping for air.

"there goes that sass again" Peter said holding his grip around his neck

"Stop! Okay! I-I think he knew he was going to be caught"

"by the argents?" Peter asked gripping Scarlett's throat tighter

"when him and Scott we're shot at I think he took Scott's phone" Stiles said never taking his eyes off Scarlett

"why?"

"all cells have GPS now… so he can find him…now please let her go!"

Peter not letting go looked at Stiles realizing he was telling the truth he finally let Scarlett go but not until she passed out.

"relax Stiles she's just out cold" Peter said

"why'd you do that?" Stiles asked

"because I don't need sassy and sarcastic helping me find Derek" he said

"w-what? N-NO! I'm not leaving them here!" Stiles yelled

"fine.. Call Jackson tell him where they are but your coming with me" Peter said

Stiles pulling out his phone he was terrified he didn't want to leave them especially Scarlett but what choice did he have and what fight? Against a werewolf.

**YEAH I STOPPED THERE, SORRY IF YOU ANGRY WILL POST AGAIN SOON**

**BUT THAT EPISODE LAST NIGHT WAS FUNNY OH STILES LOL **


	13. missing

chapter 13

**Sorry guys my laptop died R.I.P. Leo (yes my laptop had a name) and I killed my Iphone so it's going to take me longer to post chapters but I'm going to work it out till i get new one. I apologize ahead of time for this crappy chapter and will post again shortly to not disappoint you. thanks**

After a very annoying/slightly painful adventure with peter helping him find Derek Stiles finally made his way to the hospital completely freaking out hoping that both girls were alive. he finally scrambled off the elevator seeing Lydia laying in the bed hooked up to monitors, IV and breathing mask his heart sunk a little seeing her like that hope Scarlett was a little better then that. He started to walk toward her room when his dad grabbed him pulling him aside.

"it's a good thing were in a hospital because i'm going to kill you!" the sheriff fuming at this point

"Sorry I lost the keys to the jeep had to run all the way here"

"Stiles I don't care!"

"Is she going to be okay?" Stiles asked his dad sighed before answering

"they don't know, particularly cause they don't know what happened to her. Her body keeps going into shock the doctors say it's like she's having an allergic reaction to something" his father explained Stiles started to look around trying to find his number one priority.

"what about Scarlett?" Stiles asked his father gave him a confused looked

"what about her Stiles isn't she still at the dance?" Stiles face admittedly drained of all color he had trying to stay calm but on the verge of freaking out.

"Oh my god... dad she was out there on the field with Lydia"

His dad then pulled out his walkie talkie " yeah i need an ABP on a 15 year old female Scarlett McCall she's about 5'4" brown-" Stiles cut off his dad

"She's about 5'4" chestnut color hair, dark brown hair, tan skin and the last thing she was wearing was a blue laced dress" Stiles giving a full description of the girl trying to hold it together walking down hall with his dad.

"Stiles listen just go and wait with your friends okay will find Scarlett and when we do I'll call...promise" his dad said

"Dad i know it has to do with Derek"

"I thought you and Scott said you barely knew him"

"we might know him know him a little better than that"the sheriff grabbed the back of Stiles neck dragging him further down the hallway.

"you do realize i'm elected this job right"

"and if I help you figure this out you'll be re-elected"

Sheriff caved "that girl in there and Scarlett missing has nothing to do with a six year old arson case"

"when did you decide it was arson?" Stiles asked

"Since we got a key witness and no I'm not telling you who it is but was probably organized by a young woman"

"what woman?"

"if I knew she'd be in jail"

"was she young then or is she young now?" Stiles asked

"she's probably in her late 20's" the sheriff said as the wheels in Stiles' head were turning

"all we know is that she had a distinct pendant on her" Sheriff said

"what the hell is a pendant?"

"A pendant Stiles do you go to school? it's a necklace... can i answer the phone now" Sheriff then walked away from his son phone attached to his ear. Stiles stood there suddenly it all clicked Kate... she started the fire in the hale house, the necklace was the one she gave to Alison, probably Peter's next target also another possibility where Scott is. The faster he finds Scott the faster he finds Scarlett, right now he's just praying she's not dead somewhere remembering how much blood she lost the whole scene flooding back to him. Stiles pushed it aside started walking down the hall when Jackson came up behind him Jackson attempted to tap the boy on the shoulder but when Stiles realized who it was he spun around grabbing his suit jacket pinning him to the wall.

"why didn't you save her!" Stiles practically screamed at him

"who?"

"Scarlett dumb ass, Scarlett was bleeding out on that field too but you only saved one! how could you forget your best friend!" still yelling at Jackson

"she wasn't there" Jackson told him

"what do you mean she wasn't there Peter attacked her as well it wasn't a minor injury"

"I don't know Stiles when I got there only Lydia was on the ground"

Stiles let go of Jackson and began walking down the hall again

"where are you going?"

"to find Scott" Still anger in Stiles tone

"you don't have a car"

"I'm aware of that"

"well I do so I can drive"

"just because you feel guilty doesn't mean your helping half of this is still your fault"

"well we still need to find Letty and I have a car soo.."

"okay did you bring the porche?" Stiles asked

"yeah" he held the keys in his hands Stiles snatched them from him

"good I'm driving" they both started walking again till Mr. Argent stopped them with two men behind him

"boys, I was wondering if you've seen Scott McCall?" he asked them

"Scott... haven't seen him since the dance. how about you Jackson?" Stiles turned to look at the boy who was sweating up a stormed looking nervous like the day Argent stopped him and Scarlett.

"UH.. UH..." was all he could say Stiles just rolled his eyes Jackson had one job right now he can't tell a freaking lie he thought to himself right before argent's men pushed them into an empty room.

"lets try this again... where is Scott McCall" Argent asked again picking up Stiles pinning him to the wall.

"Stiles have you ever seen a rabbit dog" Argent asked

"no I can put it on my to do list"

"i had friend of mine... he was till he tried to kill me on a full moon and I was forced to put a bullet in his head. As he laid there dying he still tried to claw his way over to kill me like it was the last thing he had to do"

"what's your point"

"Did you have to lock Scott up on the full moon, did he try to kill you... his sister?"

"yeah, yeah I had to cuff him to a radiator. why would you rather me lock him in a basement set the house on fire"

" I hate to ruin a rumor Stiles but we didn't do that" Argent smirked at him

"right you guys live by a code, I guess no one breaks it"

"never"

"what if someone does" Stiles know smirking since he had the upper hand

"someone like who?"

"your sister" Stiles replied Argent let the boys go headed out to deal with his sister.

"now what?" Jackson asked

"now we get fire power" Stiles said Jackson had a confused look on his face

"Were going to the chem lab first jackass"

Jackson and Stiles pulled up to the Hale house Stiles stepping out first threw the first moltav cocktail at the alpha but Peter caught it

"ah damn" Stiles cursed

Scott looked over at Alison looking back at her crossbow

"Alison" he yelled tossing her crossbow over to her. She aimed it hitting the moltav cocktail in the alpha's hand. As the fire spread over Peter Jackson threw the next bottle making Peter finally collapse on the ground completely burned to a crisp but still breathing Derek walked over to him hovering over his uncle.

"Wait! you said the cure comes from the one who bit you. Derek if you do this I'm dead Alison, her family... what am I suppose to do!" Scott pleaded but was so filled with anger towards Peter that he wasn't listen to Scott instead he slashed Peter's throat, he got back up turning to them with red eyes.

"I'm the Alpha now" Derek said

Stiles started to look around after the commotion settled seeing Argent, Alison, and Scott but not his number priority.

"Scott where's Letty?"

"what? I thought she'd be with you, why would she be here?"Scott asked

"I don't know I thought it was part of Peter's plan" Stiles yelled

both boys in panic now as they began looking around. "SCARLETT! SCARLETT!" Scott screamed in panic wondering where the hell was his sister. Alison walked up to him grabbing his hand.

"we'll find her... together"

**Sorry guys this chapter is a little rough due to my laptop dying I lost the original chapter I wrote but I promise I'll be posting this weekend and the next one is better.**


	14. odd dreams

**Thank you guys for your reviews and for reading!**

**always like to remind I don't own Teen Wolf all I have is Scarlett :-)**

It's been three days since the attack, since Derek killed Peter, Alison knowing about Scott and the total amount of days Scarlett has been missing. The police, Scott and Stiles were running out of places to look even with Scott's heightened senses the trail always stopped at Derek's house but she wasn't there it was a dead-end. They we're running out of time and places. Lydia was slowly healing and released from the hospital on Sunday. Melissa has barely said anything to Scott the last three days, trying to stay strong hoping her daughter was still alive.

It was Monday morning the boys were making their way into school.

"72 hours, officially missing for 72 hours Scott what are we going to do?" Stiles an official mess, he barely slept just stayed up the past couple nights trying to find Scarlett, he didn't want to think of the negatives, what if she's dead, what if she's a werewolf, he just pushed the thoughts aside.

"I'm not sure Stiles but I'm going to find her. I have to... I won't let anyone hurt her not again. well look again after school" Scott trying to reassure his best friend he knew Stiles was hurting as much as he was... hell this was his baby sister, also aside of guilt for not watching over her like he should have been. both walked into the locker room to hear what the coach had to say.

"listen up it's supposed to drop into the 20s tonight coldest night of the year, they'll be a search party for that cheerleader. you sign up automatic A in my class"

As Scott was getting dressed Jackson appeared pinning Scott to the locker

"you haven't found her yet?" Jackson asked

"does it look like it" Stiles said so not in the mood for Jackson

"use your dog sniffing nose McCall" Jackson said

"I've tried the scent stops at Derek's every time" Scott said

"you think she could have been thrown there? like looking for an alpha?" Stiles asked

"possibly" Scott said not wanting to believe either that his sister might be a werewolf.

"we'll we need to find her before the full moon tomorrow night" Stiles said

* * *

It was later that night Stiles was standing with his dad at a crime scene while Scott was in the middle of the woods looking for Scarlett. Stiles was attempting to listen to his dad chew him out for earlier him and Scott crashed Alison's aunt Kate's funeral. He was looking away into space when out of the corner of his eyes was something familiar. He looked over with wide eyes when he saw Scarlett, she walked up to the road out of the woods with no shoes, hair filled with leaves, her blue dress pretty much black. She was shaking and completely oblivious to her surroundings. Stiles took the scene in his heart sped up uncontrollably but at the same time he was relieved to see she was alive.

"LETTY! LETTY!" Stiles screamed but she was like a zombie pretty much

"SCARLETT!" he yelled again she looked over frightened like a deer with headlights, she looked up at him and smiled right before clasping on the ground.

* * *

When Scarlett woke up next she was in a hospital bed, she heard beeping of the monitors, her eyes barely open she felt a warm hand intertwined with hers. she finally opened her eyes completely to see it was Stiles hand he was in the chair next to her with his head laying on the bed snoring away. Scarlett then looked to her right seeing Scott knocked out in the other chair she smiled as she went to sit up Stiles shot up looking at her.

"oh thank god your awake and alive" he said

"yeah I'm... well to be expected crazy couple hours tonight" she said giving Stiles' hand a squeeze

"tonight?" he asked

"yeah the formal, Friday... Stiles you okay?"

"Scarlett today's monday... techinically tuesday since it's 1 am. You've been missing for three days"

"Seriously!" she yelled waking Scott up

"Letty?" he said groggy he looked at his sister and leaped out the chair pulling her into a bear hug

"ow! Scott my shoulder" remembering that Peter attacked her

"oh right you got a lot of stitches there" Scott said

"I'm surprised their not healing... you and Lydia both it's healing not like a werewolf but faster than human" Stiles said

"what do mean" she asked them

"Peter said you can be turned by a scratch or bite and those were some pretty deep scratches i don't know how you're not dead from blood lost" Scott said

"so.. I don't feel any different then my usual sassy self, where's Peter?"

"dead along with Kate, Derek killed Peter now he's the alpha now god only knows what that means" Stiles said

"Alison? Lydia?" she asked

"Lydia's fine, Alison.. well she knows everything now" Scott told her

"good, so where's mom?"

"home we kind of snuck in here" Scott said smiling at Stiles who nodded his head

"my little criminals" she said hugging both of them

* * *

The next day Scarlett forced the boys to go to school neither of them wanting to leave her side she reassured them as her mom was there taking care of her. Her mother brought her clothes to change as she was free to be discharged they only wanted to keep her one night

"you okay sweet heart in here?" Melissa asked opening the door as Scarlett threw on a hoodie

"yep"

"how's your shoulder?"

"fine.. actually it doesn't hurt at all" Scarlett found odd

"you don't remember anything?"

"nope I remember the dance than I remember waking up here" skipping the part about peter

"alright lets get you home" she said hugging her daughter so happy to see she was alive, Scarlett hugged her tight happy to see her mom but guilty someone what hiding things from her then disappearing putting her mom through that wasn't fair she thought.

Once Scarlett got home she decided to take a nap on the couch. She suddenly shot up from her sleep gasping for air completely freaked out. She had a dream about a boy drowning but it felt all to real she couldn't help him. Scarlett pushed the dream away went upstairs to take a shower then draw. She felt like the world was blocked out she'd been drawing for about 2 hours now she looked at the paintings the were of some creature with scales and a long tail with bright eyes. She sat there confused a little frightened by her own drawings till her cell went off she looked at the caller ID noticing it was Stiles.

"hey what's up?"

"hey just checking to see how your feeling" he whispered in the phone

"Stiles why are you whispering?"

"cause i got into some trouble tonight and my dad is about a ten on the mad at Stiles scale"

"what did you do this time Stilinski?"

"well are you ready for this? there's another werewolf it's Isaac Lahey"

Scarlett started to laugh" Isaac? Lahey? my lab partner? yeah Stiles real convincing"

"well he is and his dad his dead my dad picked him up as a suspect. Derek and I had to bust him out of jail... and yeah he tried to kill me... ugh these werewolves and trying to kill me but that's the info today" he told her

Scarlett sat on the other end of the line taking in everything Stiles just told her. her lab partner is a werewolf not too mention her drawings and alpha Derek. Everything he told her since last night she felt overwhelmed just wanted to sleep as much as she loves the show supernatural she didn't want her life to be the real version of it.

"Letty you still there? hello?"

"yeah Stiles I'll see you tomorrow at school okay, night" she hung up tossing the phone laying back on her bed.

"seriously what the hell is going on in this town"


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys here's anothreally chapter for you enjoy excuse me if there is any misspelling I love to write but have the spelling marks of a third grader**. **i liked writing this chapter hope you like it**

The next few days Scarlett kind of kept to herself as everything died down she slowly started hanging with her friends again. One morning she woke up taking the bandage off her shoulder noticing it was healed what was left was a scar from the claw marks, she covered it back up. another thing she didn't understand how'd it heal so fast?, nothing happened to her on the full moon she felt fine, so what the hell was going on? she thought. She was in gym class completely zoned out forgetting where she was till Stiles walked over to her pulling her out of her thoughts.

"hey whatca thinking about?" he asked her

"uh.. english class... have this essay to make up" she lied

"really cause it looks-" Stiles was interrupted as Scott fell to the mat in front of them. today was rock climbing which oh lucky for Scarlett she could participate since they took her cast off a couple of days ago.

"I don't know McCall but your pain brings me a special kind of joy" coach said kneeling next to Scott, he stood up looking for his next victoms

"Female McCall! Dillard! your next"

Scarlett pulled on the harness looking at the boy next to her doing the same

"Matt? Matt right?" she kind of knew him, he played lacrosse with her brother and Stiles

"yeah your Scarlett, the cheerleader" he said as he chuckled

"yeah I'm sorry that sounded rude the whole Matt thing" she said

" you.. no, one of the nicest girls I've seen around here"

"thanks for boosting my ego.. shall we" gesturing to the wall

Her and Matt went up the wall, obviously with Matt winning they came back down smiling and laughing at each other, Stiles watched this interaction irratated by what he was seeing before he could go over there and put distance between them coach called him.

"Stilinski! Erica! lets go" coach yelled

Scarlett then walked over to Alison

"what was that?" Alison asked

"what?"

"you and that guy... he's cute" Alison said

"Matt? no he's on the lacrosse team, honestly i feel something off about him" Scarlett said watching Stiles come back down the wall but Erica was stuck, scared actually

"Erica is it vertigo?"coach asked

"vertigo is a dysfunction of the vestibular system of the inner ear.. she's just freaking out" Lydia said

"coach maybe it's not good for her to be up there you know she's epileptic" Alison said

"why does no one tell me these things" coach said

Scarlett looked at Erica then at Stiles "Stiles give me the harness"

"what? why?" Stiles asked

"give me" Scarlett put it on climbing up the wall to Erica

"hey Erica it's Letty remember we've had classes together since middle school? look there is mat rigth below us to catch us take my hand we'll kick off together okay?"

Erica took Scarlett's hand kicking off the wall like she said, they landed on the ground Erica immediately took off from the crowd Scarlett ran after her.

" Erica wait! are you okay you want me to come-" Erica cut it off

"no your heroism can end here okay just leave me alone"

Scarlett did what she wanted, as they headed back to the locker room, Lydia and Alison we're talking but Scarlett was looking for Erica who wasn't insight. she walked back into the gym seeing Erica fall from the wall but Scott caught her laying her on the ground as she started seizing Scarlett ran up to them along with half the class.

"put her on her side" Scarlett said

"how did you know?" Alison asked Scott

"not sure I just felt it" he replied

* * *

Scarlett was sitting at lunch with Scott scrolling through her phone not paying any mind to her brother

"Letty? you okay?" Scott asked

"yes Scott I'm peachy keen!"

"really cause you've seen out of it lately and distant the past couple weeks" Scarlett ignored him as she looked over to see Stiles talking to another one of their classmates across the cafeteria.

"why is Stiles talking to Boyd?" she asked

"I'm not allowed to say" Scott said

"why the hell not?"

"he wants it to be a surprise"

"Scott McCall if you don't tell me I will tell Alison about your 12th birthday party" they stared at each other devouisly then Scott caved

"okay we're all going ice skating tonight... devious girl"

Stiles came over to the table sat next to Scott grinning super hard then looked at Scarlett who had a similar face expression on.

"Scott you told her didn't you?" Stiles said

"she threatened me!"

"so why are we doing this?" Scarlett asked

"because after everything I feel like we need a night to be regular teens" Stiles said

"fine what about Lydia" Scarlett asked

"guys she was attacked by Peter too, Jackson broke her heart I don't want her to feel alone" Scarlett was best friends with Jackson and was only nice with Lydia cause they were dating but somehow the strawberry blonde grew on her and they we're becoming real friends.

"fine" Stiles huffed he really wanted it to be Alison, Scott, Scarlett and him. Maybe finally telling Scarlett his feelings for her but with Lydia coming he decided to wait another day.

The cafeteria slowly got quite as everyone turned their heads to the tall blonde in the mini skirt, leather jacket, cheetah pumps strutting through the cafeteria.

"what the holy hell is that" Lydia said reaching the table

"it's Erica" Scarlett said the two boys scrambled out the cafe following her leaving the two girls.

* * *

Scarlett hoped out of the jeep with the boys at the ice rink just as Alison and Lydia pulled up. Stiles unlocked the rink all five of them looked around the empty rink

"this is awesome" Scarlett said Stiles looked over feeling accomplished that he could put a smile on her face. her and Stiles we're tieing up their skates when she broke the silence

"you truly out did yourself Stilinski"

"really?" shocked

"yes just what everyone needed now lets skate, you do remember how right?" she asked leading him on to the ice

"y-yeah sort of"

"that's cool I'm super rusty so don't laugh when I fall" she said

"at you? never" he said they stayed close to each other going around trying not fall. Scarlett looked over at Lydia who was doing perfect figured 8

"show off" Scarlett yelled Lydia just made a face at her, Scarlett then looked over to see her brother hit the wall... again maybe ice-skating ins't meant for werewolves. After awhile Scott and Alison got off the ice and disappeared, Stiles and Scarlett were on the bench taking a break he went into his bag pulling out Reese's peanut butter cup

"want to spilt it?" Stiles asked her

"Stiles when have I ever said no to chocolate " she said taking the other half

"how could I forget your like the chocolate monster"

"is that a bad thing?" she asked

"wh-what? no, no it's cute" he said she started to blush

"okay, okay we're recording this memory" she said pulling out her phone turning it to the camera, she scooted closer to Stiles as he draped his arm over her shoulder looking into her phone to take the photo. one shot she look they we're smiling, the next was them making faces, Scarlett decided the next one she kissed Stiles on the cheek his face priceless and beating red. Scarlett started laughing as did he nervously just looking thinking how cute, amazing she is to him how her laugh is adorable. completely forgetting where they were till Lydia started screaming kneeling on the ice they both ran to her.

"Lydia! Lydia! it's okay!" Scarlett said holding the hysterical girl. Scarlett was worried but also thought what was it that Lydia was seeing and maybe she wasn't the only one getting these side effects from Peter.

* * *

Scarlett was in her room sleep when she shot up screaming tossing the covers off. it was another dream though this one had the creature from her drawing attacking Derek and Stiles was there. she felt the tears rolling down her face, Scott busted into her room running to her side

"hey it's okay, your fine" he said hugging her tight stroking her hair, she slowly began to calm down hugging Scott tightly not letting go

"are you ever going to tell me what's going on in these nightmares?" Scott asked

"not now Scott... will you stay with me?"

"sure" Scarlett scooted over giving Scott room to get in

"night little sister"

"night Scottie"

Scarlett woke up the next morning seeing Scott still sleep next to her she smiled and got up to get dressed. she threw on a pair of light jeans tall tan boots and a light blue crop top, she let her curls fall and her bangs in her face like normal. She walked by Scott's room seeing him getting dressed for school she stood in the doorway.

"you going to tell me?" he asked her but she was silent

"Scarlett I'm here for you, things are different I wont let you get hurt but you have to tell me what's going on"

"Scott you think I know what's going on a couple weeks ago I was attacked by an Alpha bleeding out on lacrosse field then decided to take a three day stroll not remember any of it landing me in the hospital and everyone including you, mom and Stiles giving me that stupid pity look that I don't need, I'm not an injured animal!" she yelled she didn't mean to turn this into an argument she was just frustrated. Scott stood there trying to figure out what to say but before he could they heard honking

"that's Jackson, well talk later okay? maybe about Isaac and Erica the new werewolves in town" she said

"yeah" was all he could say then she grabbed her back walking out to Jackson's car

"you look a little better today" Jackson said

"physically yes, mentally no... just blew up at Scott" she said feeling guilty

"maybe he deserved it this is your brother we're talking about"

"not this time" she looked at him "but Jackie you physically don't look to well"

"fine just stressed" Jackson did tell her that Derek bit him but didn't say that the bit didn't work cause he had no idea why or what was wrong

"well are we still getting coffee before school?" she asked laying on her puppy dogs eyes he chuckled at her

"of course" he replied

* * *

Scarlett walked in the cafeteria taking a seat next to her brother as Alison got up to walk away.

"listen Scott I'm sorry for-"

"don't it's fine you'll open up when your ready" he said

"been talking to Stiles haven't you?" she asked

"how do you know that?"

"it's something he would say" they laughed "Scott i was serious about that I don't know with the nightmares and the freaky drawings I don't know what it means"

"well figure it out... together" he said she nodded glad to have her big brother she wouldn't know what she'd do without that knuckle head.

"so this whole hiding your relationship with Alison is still kind of obvious Scottie need to be more discreet" she said

Suddenly Stiles ran in the cafe toward them tripping over his two feet.

"guys look over there" Stiles said

"it's a empty table" Scarlett said

"yeah but who's empty table?" Stiles asked both of them

"Boyd" Scott answered

After school all three of them we're walking down the hall.

"maybe he's sick" Scott said

"nope he's never been absent since 7th grade he's never missed a day.. he's with Derek" Scarlett said

"I'm going to the ice rink, you guys check his house" Scott said

"maybe we should let him you know I mean look at Erica she looks pretty good, the word sensational comes to mind" Stiles said

"how is she going to look with a wolf bane bullet in her head" Scott said

"how long do think it will take for our new principle, Alison's grandfather to notice werewolves running around the school" Scarlett added

"what I'm saying is maybe it's not totally your responsibility" Stiles said

"they are if this gets out of control, it's my responsibility" Scott said

"I'm liking this side of you bro! count me in" she said

"all right me too, might I add this new found heroism is making me extremely attracted to you" Stiles said

"shut up" Scott said

"no seriously wanna try making out for sec just to see how it feels" Stiles said as Scott walked away from both of them

"first Danny now my brother... well I always knew you and Scott" she smiled exiting the school heading to the jeep.

"very funny!" he yelled catching up to her

* * *

Scarlett and Stiles were banging on Boyd's front door but getting no answer. they went to turn around go back to the car when Erica appeared in front of them startling them but Stiles stood in front of Scarlett protecting her just in case Erica tried something.

"what are you guys doing here?" Erica asked

"uh.. nothing we were just looking for-"

"Boyd" Scarlett finished the boys sentence

"you know what's funny Stiles? you're only looking in my eyes... but it's the look where your trying not to look anywhere else" Erica said

"No-nope just your eyes their nice" Stiles trying to back up keeping Scarlett behind him

"that's right you only have eyes for someone else" Erica said Scarlett a little confused but quite annoyed with the young wolf's bitchy attitude,she took a step from behind Stiles

"alright well this concludes flirting with werewolves today we have to go" Scarlett and Stiles made an attempt to move but Erica stopped them.

"no your not... you guys are having car trouble" Erica said holding a piece of Stiles' jeep knocking them both out

* * *

Scarlett fluttered her eyes open looking around to see where she was when she started to move she noticed another figure... it was Stiles

"Stiles get up" she shook him as he regained conciousness

"where the hell are we?" he asked holding his head

"a dumpster" she said calmly

"that bitch" Stiles said getting out of the dumpster helping Scarlett out

"yeah remind me not to help her off another rock climbing wall if this is how she repays the favor" she said

"come on lets find my jeep and get it fix" Stiles said he was a little ahead of her so Scarlett ran up to him jumping on his back. Stiles stumbled a little but then caught his balance grabbing her legs to keep her up.

"you're lucky you weigh nothing" he said

"onward and upward" was her replied he just laughed carrying her on his back to the jeep.


	16. Chapter 16

Scarlett was standing outside the mechanic's texting Lydia she wanted to make sure she was okay after Lydia's run in with Jackson in the hall at school, she had a slight break down Scarlett just wanted to make sure she was all right but Lydia said very little in her texts. after awhile Scarlett headed back inside her heart dropped when she saw Stiles laying on the floor not moving, she ran over putting his head in her lap.

"Stiles are you okay? What happened?"

"I-I can't move like my body is paralyzed, you have to get out of here it killed the mechanic it will kill you too!" Stiles said she gave him a confused look about to speak when she saw it, the lizard from her paintings live in front of her she froze in shock as it hissed at them right before running out the building. Scarlett snapped out of her daze and looked back down at Stiles.

"are you alright? I'll call 911" she said

"I did that, I'm fine starting to get feeling back in my toes"

"lets wait outside" Scarlett managed to help Stiles up off the ground and outside by the time the sheriff and a couple cops showed up Stiles had already regained feeling in his body his figures still stiff. Scarlett call Scott to pick them up now they we're just waiting as the sheriff asked them some questions.

"you guys sure you didn't see anything if your scared to say-" Stiles cut his dad off

"you think we're lying"

"no just need the whole story" sheriff said

"we didn't see anything dad, we came inside saw the jeep laying on top of the guy... Can we go now?"

"Yeah I'll try to have the jeep back as soon as possible"

"just make sure they wash it" Stiles said Scarlett saw Scott pull up and dragged Stiles to the car

"you guys okay?" Scott asked as they got in

"yeah but your right that thing isn't like you, it's eyes almost reptilian like" Stiles said Scarlett stayed quite in the back seat trying to wrap her mind around what just happened, how was that the creature from her drawings a few days ago.

"But it was something about his eyes" Stiles said

"what do you mean?" Scott asked

"like when you see a friend in a Halloween mask but all you can see is their eyes" Stiles explained

"are you saying you know who it is?" Scott asked

"no but I think it knew us, but I also think Letty has seen it before" Stiles said

Scarlett leaned up from the backseat "what?"

"I saw the way you looked at it like you've seen it before, what's going on with you?" Stiles concerned

"nothing! And I don't know that thing!" She said but looked at her brother she knew he could tell she was lying but gave him the face that said she didn't want to talk about.

"fine" Stiles said he could tell she was hiding something but wasn't going to push it

* * *

Scarlett woke up early the next morning throwing on skinny's a nice blouse and a pair of tall boots, she grabbed her stuff snuck out the house taking Scott's bike. She headed down to the abandon sub station where she knew Derek was. She made her way down the steps she saw Boyd and Isaac the right in front of her face was of course Erica stopping her from going any further.

"what do you think your doing here?" Erica asked her

"not that it's any of your business but I'm here for Derek"

"too bad I don't think he wants to see you"

"look I'm not in the mood for this dance, plus you still have a payback ass kicking by me"

"why don't we finish it now princess" Erica stepped closer to her Scarlett stood there not moving

"Erica that's enough, what do you Scarlett?" Derek asked

"to talk to you without your puppies around" she pointed to the three wolves, Derek led her in the old subway train

"yeah this is so much better then the half burned house"

"what are you doing here?" Derek asked her

"right, I came to talk about this" she pulled out her drawings

" a lizard? I don't get it"

"it's the lizard thing that attacked Stiles and I at the mechanic's last night"

"so you drew it when you got home?"

"no I'm trying to tell I drew this awhile ago before I even saw it, I came here to ask you what it is"

"does Scott know your here?"

"no I came to you because you've been in the supernatural mix your whole life... You must know something"

"hate to tell you I don't so go back to Scott I'm pretty sure he wouldn't be pleased with you hanging with us"

"please I'm not scared of you or them, I've known them since grade school"

"Well you should be, leave now"

"thanks Derek your such full of knowledge" she said walking out ignoring the werewolves heading to school.

* * *

Scarlett made it to school she was walking down the hall when she spotted Danny and Jackson

"what's shakin' bacon " she said throwing her arm around Jackson

"Jackson's making watch a video of him in bed" Danny told her

"what the hell Danny I said no one knows" Jackson hissed

"I'm hurt you don't trust me Jackie?" She said pretending to be hurt

"fine I need him to find something on that tape but you two keep you mouths shut"

"dude how many times do I have to tell you your not my type" Danny said

" just an FYI I'm everyone's type" Jackson said walking away from them

"not mine pretty boy" Scarlett yelled after him Danny laughed

* * *

Scarlett was in her math class but wasn't paying attention, she was mindlessly drawing again completely oblivious till she heard the teacher yell.

" !" she finally snapped out of her daze

"yes"

"pay attention will you, this will be on the next test " Scarlett looked her and nodded then looked down at her drawing it was Derek, Erica and Boyd in front of her house. She sat there staring at the drawing once again completely freaked out looking like she was on the verge of tears. She looked around the class till she meet someone's gaze across the room it was Stiles looking at her with that concerned face again. She smiled at him and mouthed the words 'i'm fine' but he wasn't convinced. She went back to work till her phone vibrated she opened it under the desk hiding from the teacher.

_Stiles- you don't look fine will you just tell me please what's wrong _

_Scarlett- I'm fine Stiles just having an off day need a nap or coffee before the game tonight_

_Stiles- still not convinced we will get back to this _

once class was over Scarlett was so happy it was her free period she walked outside seeing Alison sitting on a bench she walked over to her.

"Sup girl" Scarlett said sitting down next to Alison

"hey! I feel like I haven't seen you in forever"

"I know sorry I've been distant past couple weeks just trying to prevent another 3 day hike in the woods"

"and Stiles? I see you guys sometimes" Alison said

"he's just afraid to leave me alone.. it's not like that, though I did think... actually I know we came close to kissing at the formal" Scarlett told her

"what! didn't I tell you, you guys so like each other why didn't you kiss?"

"we were interrupted by a screaming coach then I got scared of what was happening and took off looking for Lydia"

"but did you want to kiss him?" Alison asked

"I don't know... maybe this is nuts though this is Stiles Stilinski we're talking about, I can't" Scarlett said deining her feelings

"you never know if you don't try, take a leap of faith Letty"

things were quite for a minute till Stiles came tumbling toward them

"okay Deaton told Scott that you're family keeps a type record of something called besitary" Stiles said to Alison

" I think you mean beast-" Scarlett cut Alison off

"no he's right it's a book filled with all mystical creatures come on huntress step up your game"

"how do you know about it?" alison asked

"I research.. well what I can" she replied

"thank you! someone's on the same page as me and not in the gutter... dirty minds" Stiles said as him and Scarlett fist pumped

"okay can you describe this thing?" Alison asked him

"book old, worn..."

"like bond in leather? I saw my grandfather with one" she said

"great!" Stiles took off back into the school

"what the hell is he doing?" Scarlett asked Alison laughing a little at her dear friend

"oh Stiles is our messenger since Scott and I can't be seen together and my parent check every email, call, text cause their crazy we use Stiles"

"oh this should get interesting, how many times back and forth till he passes out" Scarlett said

"not many" they laughed as Stiles came running back to them

"where does he keep it" Stiles asked

"In his office" Alison answered and he took off again

"does he know he could of stayed with Scott and just texted me?" Scarlett said

"the hamster on the wheel isn't working today" Alison said

"can we get the book?" Stiles asked out of breath taking Scarlett's water out of her hands

"hey!" she smacked Stiles in the arm

"not without his keys" Alison said and Stiles was off again

"alright plan you get the keys from your grandfather at the lacrosse game, you'll hand them to Stiles and he'll look for the book okay" Scarlett said

"sounds good"

"alright I'm done with the game mess with Stiles I'll text him the plan" she pulled out her phone texting Stiles everything she told Alison. couple minutes later he texted back

_Stiles- we could of been texting this whole time!_

_Scarlett- you never asked, besides keeping you in shape for lacrosse :-) _

_Stiles- I'll get you back_

_Scarlett- bring it Stilinski _

* * *

Scarlett was down on the lacrosse field talking to Jackson before the game

"you really taped yourself shifting into a werewolf that actually didn't work? what if someone found that tape, they'd find out about you, Scott, Isaac and Derek... well not that I really care about Derek"

"relax I was recording history" he began to say till Danny and Matt came up to them

"Danny what the hell I said only you and Letty" Jackson pissed

"relax okay it's my camera" Matt said

"he's the one who found it anyway" Danny said

"found what?" Scarlett asked

"see that.. it's an edit point, it's been looped two hours worth" Matt told them

"what does that mean" Jackson asked

"means there two hours of footage missing" Scarlett told him

"know a little about camera's and computers i see" Matt said smirking at her

"So\so I wouldn't say I'm fit for MIT but I know how to open and close browsers" she said Matt chuckled at her the whistle went off Scarlett went off to join the other cheerleaders

The game was half way through this player on the other team was picking their team apart. Scarlett watched and cringed as he injured their players

"I'm begining to think that's the hulk out there" Scarlett said to one of the cheerleaders

"generic science experiment gone wrong" the cheerleader said back

They kept cheering Scarlett looked over seeing Stiles leave the field she knew he had Gerad's keys. She stayed behind not to raise any eyebrows just kept cheering. Sometime had gone by and another player got knocked to the ground coach started to look around.

"where the hell is Stilinksi!" he yelled Scarlett was wonder the same thing

"I'll be back okay?" Scarlett told one of the cheerleaders, she left the field running through the parking lot she stopped when she noticed Lydia crying in her car

"Lydia?" she walked up to the window but Lydia pulled the window up

"no Lydia what's wrong?"

"go away"

"not until you talk to me"

" i don't need anyone to see me like this"

"Lydia are you aware I've slept over your house before I've seen you with bed hair, you shouldn't be afraid for people to see you vulnerable means your human"

"your going to think i'm crazy" Lydia said

"have you seen me? or my brother and Stiles? trust me there's nothing you can say that will sound crazy to me"

Lydia unlocked the car letting Scarlett in. Lydia told Scarlett everything about how she's felt since the night of the formal, the nightmares the punching a mirror. Scarlett was surprised that she wasn't the only one dealing with peter after math but still couldn't explain it or really tell Lydia anything so she just listened to the strawberry blonde. She had no idea how much time passed as they sat there and talked but the game had been over a while ago then Scarlett remembered she had to find Stiles noticing his jeep was still in the parking lot.

"don't worry Lyds it will all go back to normal with time okay?" she hugged Lydia

"do i need to take you home?" Lydia asked

"no I'm going to find Stiles" she got out the car started walking to the school when she bumped into Scott

"what are you still doing here?" Scott asked

"looking for Stiles I guess you are too, he's not picking up his phone" Scarlett said they looked up hearing noises down the hall

"the pool, he's at the pool" Scott said taking off down the hallway

"Scott! wait!" she trailed behind like _way_ behind. when she reached the pool she saw Stiles and Derek on the floor soaked, Scott being thrown to a wall smashing a mirror. Scarlett looked over to see the lizard making it's way toward her she started to back up.

"No!" Scott yelled picking up a piece of the mirror jumping in front of his sister. the lizard looked at the mirror then it jumped away escaping out the ceiling. Scarlett saw Stiles still on the ground she ran to him.

"are you alright, I'm sorry I wasn't here earlier" she said

"it's fine" he hugged her "we're okay" he said into her ear

Stiles, Scott and Scarlett we're outside on Stiles' laptop plugging in Gerad's flash drive to read the bestiary. they were on the hood of Stiles jeep looking confused

"is that even a language?" Stiles asked

"it's aracile latin" Scarlett said both boys looked at her

"how smart are you?" Stiles asked her

"oh I can't read this but I think I know someone who can" she said

"how are we supposed to figure out what it is right now!" Scott said

"it's called the kanima" Derek said walking up to them

"funny this morning you didn't know what that thing was" Scarlett regretted what she said realizing the boys were right beside her giving her a look

"wait what? when did you see Derek ?" Scott asked

"and why?" Stiles added

"not now, how did you know?" Scarlett asked Derek

"I only knew when it was confused by it's reflection"

"what it is? or who?" Scott asked

"what else do you know?" Stiles asked

"stories, rumors, it's a shape shifter but it's not right it's like..."

" an abomination" Stiles finished Derek sentence

"wait Derek we need to work together on this maybe tell the argents" Scott said

"you trust them" Derek getting upset

"no one trust anybody that's the problem" Scott said

"I know one thing when I find it I'm going to kill it" Derek said walking away from them

"well he's always a ray of sunshine" Scarlett said

"why'd you go see Derek?" Scott getting to the point

"I thought he could help"

"okay you know what I have to go pick up mom we'll finish this at home"

"oh I look forward to it see you there" she said as Scott walked away leaving Stiles and Scarlett alone she crossed her arms looking at the floor.

"Letty please we wanna help too, just tell me what's going on come on it's me..Stiles" he said stepping closer to her

she let out a big sigh "it's more then nightmares they feel real, my drawings... I don't know how i drew the kanima before even seeing it and tonight you and Derek in the pool... it happened just like in my dream"

"so are you physic? how?" Stiles asked

"I don't know what I am, I just know it all started after peter attacked me"

"why didn't you tell me or Scott?"

"because it scares me not to know what's going with myself and I didn't want you worrying or have pity on me"

"Letty you not really speaking dodging the conversation, separating yourself from everyone was worrying me and Scott the whole time. Will figure this out together okay? no more lone wolf" Stiles opened his arms out wide giving Scarlett a soft smile, Scarlett smiled back stepping into Stiles embraced she wrapped her arms around his waist as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders holding her tight.

"thank you" she muffled into his shirt"

"for what?"

"being you always being there..always being my friend"

"Always Letty" he rested his chin on top of her head not letting her go.

* * *

**sorry for the spelling errors I'm terrible**

**Happy moonday guys!**


	17. Chapter 17

Lately Scarlett started to feel like a weight was lifted of her shoulders after finally telling her brother and Stiles what was going on with her. She felt comfort feeling fierce she was walking down the hall with a blue sun dress with a brown belt around the waist and brown ankle boots to match. She really wasn't paying attention to where she was going not till she ran into someone.

"wow there" he said putting his hands on her shoulders

"I'm sorry I-... Isaac?"

"aren't you happy to see your lab partner back, I'm glad to see you and that pretty little dress" he eyed her up and down smirking

"well it's nice to see with your new transformation you've got a new load of self confidence, but aren't the police still looking for their number one suspect" she crossed her arms across her chest

"no pretty girl, thanks to Jackson doing me a little favor I'm free to where ever I please" he said stepping closer to her

"what did you do to Jackson?"

"why are you so worried about him when it's Lydia who needs to pass the test unless your the kanimia?" Stepping closer to her "it would be a shame...pretty girl like you"

Scarlett pushed Isaac away "stay away from Lydia or I'll turn you into a rug" she was walking away but she still heard him yell

"I like em' sassy"

Later Scarlett finally caught up to Scott and Stiles right before chemistry

"so Derek thinks the kanimia is Lydia?" she asked them walking to chemistry class

"yeah and to add to the crazy she wrote someone help me backwards on the board in coach's class" Stiles told her

"guys it's not her she's like me... well not exactly she just having nightmares of Peter, PDSD you know?" Scarlett said walking in the class room

"Derek isn't going to kill her without proof" Scott said

"okay so he test her like with Jackson right? so when and where?" Stiles asked Scarlett noticed Erica and Isaac walk in the other door.

"I think here and now" she said the boys ran over to the table with Lydia, Scarlett pinched the bridge of her nose and went to sit with Alison to fill the huntress in.

"Einstein once said two things are infinite; the universe and human stupidity and I'm not sure about the universe I myself have encountered infinite stupidity...so to combat the plague of ignorance in my class your going to combine efforts through a round group experiment lets see if two heads are indeed better than one" Mr. Harris said circling the class

"Erica you take the first station you'll start with..." he stopped for a second as almost every guys hand went up"I didn't ask for volunteers put your little hormonal hands down... " Mr. Harris said Scott sat with Erica, Alison lucky enough got to stay put with Scarlett.

"so they think it's Lydia and are going to kill her?" Alison said

"yeah we have to protect her somehow" Scarlett said

"I keep a mini crossbow in my bag"

"bad ass Alison... you might want to use it on Erica right now" Alison looked over to see what she was talking about seeing Erica running her hand up Scott's tight Scarlett faked gaging on a scale of 1 to ten she was a 50 done with Erica ready to rip body parts off throwing them into the sea.

"don't worry she'll get what's coming to her" Alison said

"switch" Mr. Harris said

"Be careful" Scarlett told her as Alison left the table. Danny took a seat next to Scarlett next

"hey fake boyfriend long time no chat" she said smiling at him

"I know most time I look you happened to be with Stilinksi" he wiggled his eyebrows "whats happening there"

she grunted before answering "why does everyone assume that I'm shacking up with Stiles oh my jesus were friends have been since forever"

"yeah but you guys seem more cozy for awhile now, plus he's got a crush on you it's so obvious"

"he's also got an obvious crush on Lydia I can observe things too you know!"

"your blindsided he doesn't look at Lydia like he looks at you" Scarlett looked at her dear friend like he had two heads maybe what everyone is telling her is true maybe she is just being hardheaded but she needed to think about Lydia's safety first. she looked to see Scott with another classmate than Isaac with Stiles.

"you know if it's not Lydia we still haven't ruled out Scarlett" what Isaac said made Stiles clench his jaw

"listen if you touch one perfect strain of chestnut hair on her head I'll turn you into a fur coat and give it to her as a birthday present" Stiles angry at this point wanting to snap Isaac's neck

"I don't think she'll like that we're friends.. sort of"

"no I'm her friend, you'll never be a friend so keep your claws to yourself" Stiles said Isaac chuckled

"Switch"

Scott and Stiles we're together, Scarlett was with Matt

"hey Letty" he greeted her sitting down

"hey so lets finish this odd group project" she said she still couldn't shake this creep feeling Matt gave her every time their paths crossed

"oh yeah but I'm not very good at chemistry"

"lucky for you I am ad you've got me"

"yeah I know" she gave him a confused look

"everyone knows your smart" he said

"everyone?"

"well I do"

"Okay by now you should be looking at a crystal if you've worked correctly... now this last part you'll enjoy you can eat it " Mr. Harris

Scarlett looked at the crystal that formed in her beaker picking it up

"well this is interesting" she said Scarlett looked over saw her brother looking at Lydia she looked over to realize the venom was on the crystal but before she could say anything Lydia already had her mouth around the crystal Scott jumped out his chair.

"LYDIA!" he screamed

"what?" she said

all the werewolves looked over to Lydia noticing how she wasn't effected to kanima venom. Scarlett's heart beat sped up afraid they were going to kill Lydia.

As class ended Scarlett agreed to stay with Lydia as Scott, Alison and Stiles grouped together to come up with a plan.

"not that I really care but why are you following me?" Lydia asked

"w-what? No I'm just... I've missed you! And wanted to hang" Scarlett told her

" well I'm going to the bathroom stay out here... I mean it"

Scarlett was standing outside the bathroom looking down at her phone when someone grabbed her arm pulling her into an empty room but they made sure she couldn't see their face. Once the door was closed she was able to turn around to see the person was Derek.

"what do you want" she said then looked over to see Erica grinning oh great the highlight of my day this bitch and sour wolf " why are you allowed on school grounds"

"you know we want Lydia... Well make a trade" he said to her before Scarlett could ask Erica knocked her out and Derek threw her over his shoulder carrying her out to camero.

Scott was back in class, two classes have gone bye and no sight of his sister he was beginning to get worried. When class ended he ran out to meet Stiles .

"yo you good?" Stiles asked Scott

"no have you seen Letty?"

"n-no no i haven't I figured she was with Lydia" Stiles started to panic

"no Alison was" Scott was saying but then heard another voice... Derek

" Scott I know you can hear me all we want is Lydia I will give you Scarlett, it's a fair trade a killer for a sister" Derek said as he stood in the parking lot of the school

Scott was in the hallway clenching his jaw balling up his fist attempting to contain his anger Derek turning his classmates is one thing, then trying to kill Lydia is another but kidnapping his sister is an all time low Derek knows his sister is hand off he also knows he'd do anything for her hints the point of taking her.

"What's happening? Scott? Say something I'm dying over here can't hear what you can" Stiles being inpatient

"Derek has Scarlett, trying to make a trade" Scott told him

Stiles heart sank into his stomach, Derek has Scarlett hell no this isn't happening

"w-what ?! Scott we have to get her back he's gonna kill her... Stick his claws in her and kill her or chop her head off... Oh my god I'm going to be sick"

"Stiles! Breathe he's not going to hurt her he just wants us angry"

"well mission accomplished! When I'm done with Isaac he's the next fur coat! One for her birthday the other for Christmas! I swear if he-"

"Stiles don't worry I'm goanna get her back you guys take Lydia to my house okay?" Stiles did what Scott asked but not without a few more sarcastic remarks and visual images of how he wanted to kill Issac and Derek.

when Scarlett finally woke up she sat up realizing she was in the back of Derek's car she grunted " I never thought I'd be tied up in the back of Derek's car though it is comfy" she said to herself

"you're not tied up... Not anymore" she was startled at first by the voice thinking she was alone but then realized the voice belong to Isaac

"you let me out?"

"Im letting you go"

"why kidnap me then let me go?"

"that was Derek and Erica, not very good plan their not going to give up Lydia... Plus my plan was never to hurt you" sympathy in his voice

"why?"

"Because you're one of the few who we're nice to me, didn't treat me as the grave digger, now go before Derek knows.. Take the back way in your house their all out in front with Derek" he told her

realizing she was only a block away from the house she ran opening the back door when she walked into the house she saw Scott fighting Boyd and Erica on the ground obviously paralyzed.

"Scarlett?" She turned to the side seeing Stiles she ran over to him throwing her arms around his neck he tightly wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Thank god your okay" he said into her ear

"I'm fine not a scratch on me but what the hell is this" referring to the wolves fighting in her living room

" Derek's outside to kill Lydia, her and Jackson are upstairs in your room" Stiles and Scarlett looked back at Scott who tossed Boyd and Erica outside. They followed Scott and Alison outside staying close to each other stiles wasn't letting her out of his sight.

"I think I know why you keep refusing me Scott you're not a omega you're an alpha of your own pack... But you still can't beat me"

" I can hold you off till the cops get here" Scott said hearing sirens suddenly a hissing noise came from the roof all four teens turned around to see the kanimia looking at them Scott stood close to Alison as Stiles put his arm around Scarlett protectively tucking her under his arm. As the kanima roared Stiles tightened his grip on the girl as it took off Lydia appeared on the front porch.

"will someone please tell me what the hell is going on" Lydia yelled

" holy crap it's Jackson" Scarlett said

**sorry if its short **


	18. Chapter 18

**Oh happy day I have a laptop again now I can brainstorm and continue hope you like**

"what now?" Stiles asked but Scott was already out the car chasing him on foot

"lets find another way" Scarlett said it was quite in the car between them till Stiles broke the silence

"bad timing but are you-"

"Stiles don't finish that sentence I just found out my best friend is a homicidal lizard.. I'm barley keeping it together lets just find him"

"okay.. alright I won't ask again.. Stiles is shutting up now"

Scarlett looked down at her phone seeing a text from Scott "make a left" she told him

"Scott found him... he thinks" she replied as they pulled up into a club. Scarlett and Stiles walked over to Scott

"he came here?" Stiles asked

"did you see where he went?" Scarlett asked

"No I lost him" Scott told them

"wait you couldn't catch a scent?" Stiles asked

"I don't think he has one" Scott said Scarlett ran a hand threw hair completely fustrated at this point

"any clue on where he's going?" Stiles asked

"obviously to kill someone else to add to the bodies he's already slaughtered" Scarlett said looking over at Stiles

"ah that explains the claws, fangs and all that, good it makes scene now" Stiles shot back

"good now that your up to warp speed can you stop with the questions"

"warp speed? really your going to quote star trek to me? alright-" Scott cut him off

"we don't have time for your guys sarcasm war"

"Scott come on, I'm 147 pounds of pale skin and fragile bone okay? sarcasm is my only defense" Stiles said

"just help me find it" Scott said

"not it Jackson" Scarlett corrected him

"but he passed the test.. how?" Stiles asked

"maybe it's an either or thing guys. A snake can't be poisened by it's own venom... so when is the Kanima not the Kanima?" Scarlett said to them

"when it's jackson" Stiles said

"one point on the board for Stiles" she said then Stiles grabbed her arm moving her back with him. she looked at stiles then followed his eyes to see the kanima on the roof she tapped Scott's arm to grab his attention to look up.

"he's going inside" Scarlett said

"what the hell is going to do in there?" Stiles asked

"I know who he's after" Scott said

"who?" Scarlett asked

"do you smell something?" Stiles asked him

"Armani" Scott said Scarlett looked at her brother knowing one person who wears armani

"Danny" she said

The three of them ran to the back enterance Stiles tried the door but it was locked

"okay maybe's there's a window we could-"

"or we have the werewolf with supernatural strength break the door open?" Scarlett said as Scott opened the door both McCall siblings smiling at Stiles

"oh yeah how'd I not think of that"

the teens walked into the club, music blaring, flashing stobs lights sweaty bodies everywhere Scott looked around "Dude everyone in here is a dude I think we're in a gay bar" Scott shouted

"oh yeah I could of told you that , I've been here with Danny before" Scarlett said bumping to the music

"what?! your 15! how did you even get in your 15!" Scott yelled

"argue later, find Danny now...uh? where's Stiles?" Scarlett turned around to see a swarm of drag queens touching Stiles she couldn't help but burst out laughing before walking over grabbing his hand

"sorry ladies maybe another night I'll have him call you, he's always up to party" She winked at them

"your full of jokes Letty" Stiles said reaching the bar with Scott

"two beers" Stiles said to the bartender as him and Scott pull out their fake ID's

"what about me?" Scarlett said pouting

"no little sister"

The bartender laughed giving the boys back their IDs "how about to cokes" he said

"rum and coke sure!...coke's fine i'm driving anyway" Stiles said Bartender looked over to Scarlett

"Letty! what's up it's been awhile" he said both boys looked at her as she smiled tossing her hair over one shoulder

"I know paul sorry been so distracted" she laughed

"one day we have to catch up I want all your new dirty secerts... your usual?" bartender asked her

"hell yeah paul don't hold out" she said he went to make her a drink she looked back at the boys were shocked Stiles amazed

"how do you how did you?" Stiles trying to make a complete sentence

"cause I'm hot and awesome" Stiles wasn't going to arguing with that he's been staring at that sundress since this morning

"hey I found Danny" Stiles said looking out to the dance floor

"I found Jackson" Scott said looking up to see him on the ceiling

"okay lets get Danny, Scott you got Jackson" Scarlett said putting her drink down and grabbing Stiles' hand walking through the crowd on the dance floor she gripped Stiles' harder as the people tried to dance on and next to them

"Danny!" she kept yelling to get his attention suddenly someone bumped her and she lost a grip of Stiles' hand. Now getting lost in the crowd herself she tried fighting through to get to Danny but with the fog machince going now she could barley see.

"Danny!.. Stiles!" she yelled out then feeling a scratch on the back of her neck, Scarlett started to loose sensation and dropped to the floor along with a couple other dancers included Danny

"Scarlett!..Letty!" Stiles yelled pushing through the crowd till he saw her on the ground he crouched beside her

"I'm fine just can't move" she told him, Stiles picked her up bridal Style

"where are we going?" she asked

"to my jeep" he said carry her out the club where they found Scott and Jackson unconcious on the ground of the parking lot

"what do we do with him?" Scott asked

"the jeep, put him in the jeep"

"geez that's your go to answer right now" Scarlett said

Stiles placed Scarlett in the front seat of the jeep, the boys placed Jackson in the back. Scarlett and Stiles were sitting up front waiting for Scott to come back.

"Stop looking at me like that" she told him

"w-what? like what? I'm not looking at you funny.. no-"

"your looking at me like a wounded animal... knock it off"

"well Letty you were just paralyzed caused by your best friend who went after his other best friend, I'm just concerned your next on his hit list" Stiles flailed his arms around being dramatic

"Stiles Jackson wouldn't seriously hurt me"

"oh and what do you call what happened in there he-"

"wasn't Jackson that thing isn't Jackson.. I feel like he doesn't know what he's doing" she told Stiles

"like he's being controlled?" Stiles was confused but before he could ask her something else Scott hoped in the jeep

"couldn't get anything out of Danny" Scott said

"lets just get out of here before one of my dad's deputies sees me" Stiles said and in that moment the Sheriff pulled up infront of them

"oh-oh my god can this get any worse" Stiles said then Jackson started grunting and moving from the back seat

"Jackson's waking up to parayzle you two and me again then go kill someone?" Scarlett said

"that was retoricole!" Stiles yelled

"get rid of him" Scott said frantically

"um Scottie we're at a crime scene and he's the sheriff" she said

"two points to your sister dude" Stiles chimed in

"do something" Scott said fustraded at the both of them Stiles hoped out as Jackson started to wake up more

"whats going on?" Jackson asked groggy

"Jackson, Jackson be quite" Scott said he laid back down for a moment before moaning again

"do something" Scarlett told him

"what?"

"knock him out" she told him

"Jackson i'm sorry but..." Scott said before punching him knocking him out cold

"you're not sorry-"

"no I've kind of wanted to do that for awhile"

Stiles got back in the jeep driving off

"why would he hurt Danny?" Scarlett asked

"well did he make him mad, in a fight lately?" Scott asked her

"no in fact he was doing him a favor, editing a video for him" she said

"well do you know where this video is?" Stiles asked looking at her for a second then back at the road

"nope that you would have to ask Danny"

"where are we going to keep Jackson we can't exactly keep him at any of our houses" she said looking at them

"I have an idea" Stiles said

"is it legal?" Scott asked

"do you have to ask anymore" he responded

"a typical Stilinski plan remember how you guys planned to jump off the roof one time?" she mentioned

"yep.. my first broken arm and you just watched us from below" Stiles said

"I was going to miss the stupidity" she smiled at him

"promise this isn't as bad... I think"

* * *

The next day Scarlett was outside in the woods with her tan leather jacket red beenie on and black tall boot shocked by Stiles tackticks

"you stole a transport truck! Stiles this is worst then the roof!" she yelled

"minor missapporiated" he replied

"okay so Stiles stays guard and we go to school find out how to save Jackson? thats the plan?" she asked

"one we got for now" Scott said

* * *

Scarlett was walking down the halls looking for Lydia when Matt appeared stopping her dead in her tracks

"hey Letty"

"hey Matt" she didn't have time for creepy Matt

"So I was just-" she cut him off

"Matt I'm sorry but I have to go please we will continue this later okay?" she ran past him to the strawberry blonde at her locker

"oh Lydia you look amazing today like usual but intensified today, is it a new shampoo? Dress?"

"what do you want Scarlett?"

"I need a favor" she said taking her laptop out of her bag

"what do I get out of this?"

"I'll let you do a make over, one day though and you cant throw out my band shirts"

Lydia smiled "go on"

"need you to translate this for me, I know you read arcalic latin... please and thank you" Scarlett said handing off her laptop to her and walking away blowing kisses at Lydia then skipped off to her next class

The day was going by slow Scarlett felt she just wanted the day to be over and find a way to save Jackson, she wasn't going to let Derek kill him. what we're they going to do, how we're they going to save him she was pulled out of her thoughts when Alison came running toward her

"they know Jackson's missing, my grandfather knows"

"oh fantastic" Scarlett pulled out her phone and dialed Stiles

"hey what's-" she cut him off getting to the point

"Stiles they know Jackson's missing we don't know exactly how but they know" she didn't hear anything on the other end "Stiles!"

"okay..uh.. new plan, I'll text you the coordinates of the new spot"

Alison and Scarlett pulled up to Stiles' new location in the woods as Scott meet up with them

"if Jackson doesn't remember being the kanima he's definately not going to remember stealing danny's tablet" Scott said

"what if someone else took it" Alison said

"like someone is protecting him" Stiles pointed out

"the bestiary said the kanima seeks a friend" Alison said

"someone watches a video of Jackson turning into the kanima and edits the video to protect him, come on guys" Stiles said rolling his eyes

"maybe someone's controlling him" Scarlett said but under her breathe

"you said you found online that it goes after killers what if that part is true" Scott said looking at Scarlett and Stiles

"can't be it tried to kill all of us" Stiles said

"really? what if it was protecting you, it could of but it didn't" Scarlett said

"it walked right passed me and Alison's at Isaac's house, you and Derek at the pool what if it was trying to keep you in and then you and Scarlett at the machinc's" Scott said to Stiles

"why do I feel vilolated all of a sudden" Stiles said making a face

"because there's something else going on we don't know what it is" Scott said "or why someone's protecting him"

"alright I got it. Kill Jackson problem solved" Stiles said looking at all of them

"no! if there's a way to save him I'm going to find it" Scarlett said

"he risked his life for us against Peter" Scott said to Stiles

"yes but to get the bit from Derek funny how he got just exactly what he wanted by risking his life for us" Stiles said

" he's worth saving Stiles, he doesn't know what he's doing" Scarlett getting annoyed with this conversation holding back her tears

"I didn't know what I was doing either I almost killed Stiles, Jackson and Alison remember? If there's a way to save him we have to try" Scott said

Scarlett looked up at her brother mouthing the words 'thank you' she knew Jackson better then most people she gets it that people hate him that he's a jerk to most but never understanding himself being adopted was hard for him only a handful of people knew that Scarlett was one. She was one of the few Jackson opened up to ever she knew the other couldn't understand why to save him but she did.

"Scott and I will keep watch you guys can go we'll text you" Alison said

* * *

It was about 7 o'clock when Scarlett got home her mom was working late. her and Stiles walked up to her room.

"you don't have to stay" she told him

"after everything and the things you told me going with you I don't want you to be alone" he said

"thanks.. I don't feel like being alone anyway" Scarlett had no idea what was going to happen next but it overwhelemed her. More she thought about more overwhelmed she got she suddenly began to cry. Stiles saw the tears running down her face and walked over to her wiping them away with his thumb.

"hey don't cry"

"w-what if we can't save him, what happens then? they kill him? this is Jackson! I know to you he's just some jerk but not to me, besides you and Scott, Jackson knows everything I understand him I-I cant lose a friend" she started to sob Stiles pulled her into a hug letting her cry laying her head on his chest as he stroked he hair one hand the other on her mid back

"it's going to be okay we'll find a way to save him" Stiles said she pulled away a little wiping her tears "god I look like a horror movie, sorry"

"no y-you look beautiful when you cry " he said she raised her head to looking into his carmel eyes

"really?"

"you always look beautiful Scarlett"

She felt her heart racing, he thought she was beautiful hearing from Stiles it meant more then when anyone else said it. She loved how caring he was and as been lately, always being there for her knowing just what to say, she couldn't help but fall for Stiles thinking about what everyone else has been telling her maybe he really does feel the same. Striked in a impluse one she didn't think she really had she walked back into his embrace wrapping her arms around his neck getting on her tip toes crashing her lips into his. at first Stiles was shocked and wide eyed thinking holy crap she's kissing him the girl he's wanted since 8th grade who he's known since he was six. Pushing the thoughts out of his head he closed his eyes wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her even closer so there was no space between them kissing her back. Scarlett rested her forehead on his as they cought their breathes she wasn't sure if he was going to kiss her back but was happy he did and surprised he was a great kisser at that.

"wait..what about Lydia your-" Stiles cut her off

"Letty I have a confession I've had a crush on you since 8th grade but you being Scott's sister I thought you wouldn't like me and-" Stiles was cut off as Scarlett pressed her lips against his again for a more passionate kiss. Their make out session heated up quickly Scarlett parted their lips just long enough to pull Stiles' shirt off throwing it on the ground admiring his toned torso sure she's seen Stiles shirtless before I'm mean she known him forever he sleeps over and they go to the beach but this time she got to appericate his body in a different way. She moaned softly as he started kissing her neck traveling up to her lips his hands under her shirt raoming her exposed skin then lifting it over her head Stiles looked back her then over to her scars on her shoulder left by Peter he started to slowly kiss each scar working his was up her collarbone back to her neck.

"do they still hurt?" he asked her

"if they did they certainly don't now" he chuckled at her response as she started to kiss his neck down to his stomach a part of Stiles couldn't believe this was happening with the girl of his dreams to he wanted her so bad how beautiful she looked right now to him it was aluring to him. She smiled as she removed his pants leaving him in just his boxers now Scarlett took her pants off laying back on to her bed just wearing a bra and underwear Stiles hovered over her pressing his lips to hers then pulled away.

"are you sure about this? with me? I mean cause we don't-"

"Stiles I'm sure it's you I want shut up and kiss me" he smirk and did as told

* * *

They both laid there in Scarlett's bed tangled together, her head was laying on his bare chest sleeping Stiles had one arm around her shoulders the other behind his head sleeping. Stiles was woken up by Scarlett screaming sitting up next to him. Stile shot up putting both hands on the sides of her face.

"hey it's okay Letty it's just a dream.. I'm right here okay" he said pulling her into his chest hugging her she finally calmed down

"i-it was Peter"

"another Peter dream?" he asked

"this one was different it was him and Lydia, his face was all burned up... he was asking her for a favor" before Stiles could asked another question his phone started to go off he reached over grabibing it out of his pants on the floor.

"whats going on Scott?" he asked picking up the phone

"Jackson he's gone" Scott said

"w-what how the hell did you lose him" Stiles asked Scarlett looked at him confused

"we took our eyes off him for one second" Scott said

"Scott I have to tell my dad... he's going to kill someone" Stiles said

"y-yeah okay we will tell him everything I'll meet you at the station" Scott said

Stiles hung up the phone looking back at Scarlett who was still laying next to him

"so Jackson's loose?" she said

"yes and I'm so sorry for leaving but I have to tell my dad he has-" she cut him off

"Stiles you have to tell your dad I get it go.. I'll be okay"

"well talk later I promise" he said putting his pants on "I'll call later tonight and we'll talk about this" gesturing between him and her before throwing on his shirt and jacket headed out the house. He sure as hell didn't want to leave but someone else was going to get hurt he had to do something he felt bad for leaving Scarlett he wasn't sure what exactly happened between them in their 'relationship' or will happen, will she be his girlfriend? maybe he should ask her out? holy god he just had sex with the girl of his dreams and never asked her on a date this was so ass backwards.

* * *

**Yeah ...things got interesting **


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey! Thanks guys for reading I appericate it a lot**

**hope you enjoy this chapter let me know what you think**

Scarlett sat on her bed after taking a shower, she looked up at the time it was 10:30 Stiles left about an hour ago. She pulled out her steketch pad and began drawing once again it was like a trance while drawing until she heard the front door slam Scarlett heard foot steps and saw Scott walking to his room Scarlett ran out of her room bursting into Scott's closing the door behind her.

"so..what happened? did you guys tell sheriff Stilinski? did you find Jackson?" she asked

"not exactly" he responded

"care to explain bro" she plopped herself on his bed waiting for the story

"we found Jackson at the station, now Stiles and I have a restraining order against Jackson and I'm pretty sure now mom is going to burry me in the backyard" he said laying to sister

"well what are we going to do now Scottie?"

"I'm not sure now but we can't do anymore tonight so go to bed"

"alright night bro"

"night little sister"

Scarlett went back to her room but she didn't go to sleep she felt restless, she decided to sit up and draw again. She looked at the clock seeing it was 12:30 still nothing from Stiles, it wasn't like him no matter what time it was he always called or texted her or he'd just burst into the house unannounced. She sat there leaning up on the headboard, was he not calling because of what they did? did he regret it? Oh my god what if that's not what he wanted? of course it's what every guy wants but Stiles isn't like other guys. what if she took adventage of the opportunity Oh my god all of this is ass backwards Scarlett though and was thinking again maybe now they can't start anything if there was anything start because all of this is so backwards and messed up, what if he didn't want even be friends anymore and they don't talk just say awkward hellos when he came over to see Scott, holy crap then there's Scott he might flip out on them or kill them both placing their bodies in the ocean. Scarlett's mind in 20 different places as she sunk down in her bed throwing her covers over head trying to forget her negative thoughts.

* * *

Scarlett got dress the next morning in a tank floral dress with a grey sweater and grey heels. she threw her hair into a bun not wanting to deal with it and headed down stairs. she walked up to her mom who was sitting at the kitchen table.

"mom you alright?"

"yeah just dealing with your brother, I think he's lashing out because it has to deal with your father"

"no mom trust me this has nothing to do with dad, Scott and I agree we're better off without him. he's just going through some tough teen time it's a phase I promise" she hugged her mom

"I'm glad you haven't hit that phase yet" she chuckled

Scarlett rode with Lydia to school so she could get the papers lydia translate for her from the bestiary. walking down the hall doing her best to avoid Stiles, looking finally finding Alison in the hall

"hey" Alison said

"hey here are the pages Lydia could translate you mind giving the to Scott and Stiles"

"did Lydia ask about the pages?" Alison asked her

"yeah I told her we were part of a online gaming community that battle mythical creatures.. i told her it was for Stiles he does actually" they both laughed

"so why can't you give it to them" Alison asked

"cause I'm so busy.. yes busy me, busy life" she lied "I will tell you one thing before I go it says the kanima seeks a master not friend" Scarlett told her

"you sure"

"yep which means I was right someone is controlling him, but I don't think Jackson knows since he can't remember anything when he's the kanima, who's ever is controlling him is even hiding it from Jackson" Scarlett said walking away

* * *

Alison walked into the library into one of the isles hiding from the camera's her grandfather put around the school, Scott and Stiles we're in the other isle as Alison talk to them through the shelves trying to look inconspicous

"that's everything Scarlett could get Lydia to translate" Alison said

"woah wait! you've seen Letty today?" Stiles asked

"yeah this morning?" Alison said with a confused tone

"she wasn't in history or chemistry" Stiles said

"she told me she was super busy today maybe helping out in the front office again?" Alison said

"okay does it say how to find out who's controlling him?" Scott changing the subject back

"not really but Stiles is right about the murders, it says the kanima is a weapon of vengeance. South american priest used it to exicute murders in his village until the bond grew strong enough that it killed who ever he wanted to" Alison said

"all bad, all very bad" Stiles said

"here the thing is the kanima is actually supposed to be a werewolf but it can't be until it resolves that in it's past which it manifested" she told them

"okay if that means Jackson needed a thousand hours of therapy i could of told you that myself" Stiles said

"what if this all goes back to his parents… his real parents?" Alison stated

"does anyone know what really happened to them?" Scott asked

"Letty might… I'll find her I have to talk to her anyways" Stiles said

"I'll talk to Jackson since he doesn't have an restraining order against me" Alison said

"what about me?" Scott asked

"you have a chemistry test to make up remember? I'll be fine I can take care of myself" Alison said

* * *

Scarlett was sitting on the bleachers in the gym with her headphones in blocking out the world till she noticed a figure walk in she saw it was Stiles, she blew out a big sigh before getting up off the bleachers walking to the exit.

"Letty! Letty d-don't run from me!" Stiles yelled catching up to her in the hallway right in front of the locker rooms she finally turned around.

"why are you avoiding me?" he asked getting straight to the point

"listen Stiles I can't deal with this right now, we should be finding out a way to save Jackson" trying anything to avoid that painful conversation she didn't want to have afraid she'd get hurt

"another reason why I'm here, what do you know about Jackson's real parents?" he asked

"besides the are buried six feet under at beacon hill cemetery not much" she replied

"how'd they die?"

"it was a car-" Scarlett was cute off by Erica who was walking down the hall toward them

"car accident" Erica finished

"following us now?" Scarlett asked

"honey you wish" Erica said getting closer

"no my wish is for you and your bitch of make over to disappear most like into a ditch… in pieces" Scarlett crossed her arms in front of her

"your going to take the bitch part back" she said extending her claws

"I wouldn't do that video camera's everywhere you really want to be Gerad's next vitcom…well I'd love from him to cut you in half with that stupid sward though"

before she could respond the boys locker room door flung open as Jackson and Scott came out fighting Alison trailing behind them. Erica grabbed Jackosn as Stiles grabbed Scott defusing the fight Scarlett walked over to Alison's side

"you okay?" Scarlett asked

"yeah"

"what the hell is going on here!" Mr. harris appeared

"Jackson calm down..care to explain Mr. McCall? Stilinksi!" they all kept quite Matt suddenly appeared handing a tablet to Mr. harris

"all of you detention after school" he pointing to all of them Scarlett threw her head back

They all walked into the library for detention Scarlett sat with Jackson, Matt and Alison while Stiles, Scott and Erica sat at another table next to them.

"I can't be in here I have an restraining order against these tools" Jackson told

"all of these tools?' Mr. harris asked

"no just us tools" Stiles said pointing back and forth between him and Scott

"you two over there then" Harris making them move to sit with themselves on the other side. Scarlett looked up to see Jackson his head in his hands in pain

"Jackie? you Alright buddy?"

"I have to use the bathroom" he said getting up leaving the room followed him once they left the room Scott and Stiles ran over to Erica, curious Scarlett got up sitting next to Scott now trying not to make eye contact with Stiles who she knew was looking at her

"how did you know it was a car accident?" Scarlett asked her

"my dad was the insurance investigator and everytime he see's jackson in that porshe he makes a comment about the huge settlement he'll be getting when he turns 18" erica said

"he never said anything about that" Scarlett said

"so not only is Jackson rich now but he'll be even richer at 18" Stiles said

"yep" erica replied

"I could try to find the insurance report in my dad's inbox" Erica said opening her laptop

"Scott_ McCall to the principle's office" _a voice over the intercon

"what did you do now?" Scarlett asked him

"honestly not sure… maybe to do with the fight with Jackson" he said

"well you know Alison's mom is running the front office right now?" she told him

"what! no?" Scott now a little worried

"yep it's like the argents are cornering us slowly" she said looking around

"great I'll be back" Scott got up leaving Erica, Scarlett and Stiles huddled together on erica's laptop

"passengers arrived at the hospital DOA" Erica read off the report "the estimate time of death 9:26 pm june 14 1995" she continued

"Jackson's birthday is June 15" Scarlett pointed out the three of them looked at each other before looking back at Mr. Harris who was packing up to leave.

"I'm sorry yes i'm leaving, you guys aren't until your done reshevling" Mr. harris pointed to large amount of books to be put away Scarlett sighed as she sat back down

"it's only funny when he's messing with you and Scott" she said looking at Stiles

"oh so your talking to me now" Stiles said in a harsh tone

"do I hear a bitch tone thrown at me?" Scarlett said, yes she'd been avoiding Stiles all day but right now she wasn't in the mood for snarkyness

"guys as much as I'd like to see Scarlett kick Stiles' ass I don't want to spend another minute with any of you" Erica said

"what makes you think she can kick my ass?" Stiles said but neither of the girls answered

Scarlett was in one of the isles alone reshelving a pile of books all she wanted to do was get away from the werewolves and Stiles and go home. Scott, Alison and Stiles were in a isle together discussing Jackson

"it means he was born after his mom died by C section they pulled him out of her dead body" Stiles explained to them what he'd found on the report

"so was it an accident or not?" Alison asked

"the word on the report is inconclusive" Stiles said

"then his parents could have been murdered" Scott said

"if they were then it falls in line with the Kanima myth, you know it seeks out murders" Stiles said

"but for Jackson or the person controlling him?" Alison asked

"we have to tell him" Scott said

"he's not going to listen to us" Alison told Scott but he ignored her.

Scarlett tossed another book on the shelf right before a crash right above her head. Scarlett hit the floor attempting to dodge anymore pieces thrown at her head.

"Scarlett!" both Scott and Stiles screamed for her. she sat up from the floor touching her forehead pulling back when she felt the blood

"it's okay… I'm fine" she yelled back taking her eyes off the blood on her hand she looked up to see Jackson writing on the board

_stay out of my way or I'll kill all of you _he wrote on the board right before jumping out the window

Stiles was the first to jump up he ran over to Scarlett who was still sitting on the floor he crouched down beside her moving the hair out of her face to examine her

"Letty your bleeding" as he touched her forehead she winced in pain then looked into his eyes that were filled with concerned for her

"I'll be fine" she said getting up to walk out the isle Stiles followed behind her

"are you sure because-" Scarlett stopped him pointed over to Erica on the floor her whole body shaking Stiles ran over first

" I think she's having a seizure" Stiles said Scarlett stood there wondering how was this happening, Scott went over to help Stiles, Scarlett looked over to see Matt unconscious on the ground. Her and Alison ran over pushing him over to lay on his back

"he's alive" Scarlett said

"we need to get her to a hospital" Stiles said

"no! to Derek only Derek" Erica said

"go you guys take Erica, I'll call an ambulance for Matt" Alison said

"leave you here?" Scott said

"no I'll be here with her, Scott it will be fine Jackson isn't coming back" Scarlett said Scott cupped Alison's face kissing her forehead then turned to hug his sister

"if anything happens you call" he said then went to pick up Erica and left

* * *

Alison and Scarlett waited for the ambulance to take Matt, Scarlett looked in a mirror at her forehead noticing it was a flesh wound she cleaned up the dry blood and pushed her bangs out to cover the cut so the EMT's wouldn't bother her Scarlett didn't want to end up getting checked out at the hospital than have to explain to her mother what happened. Alison dropped Scarlett off at home, she showered throwing on sweatpants and a tank top she sat in the dining room munching on heresy's hugs nervously waiting for Scott to come home he hadn't returned any of her calls which started to freak her out. Still munching on chocolate when the door finally opened she leaped out of the chair and over to Scott.

"what happened?"

"Derek knows it's Jackson, I'm going to help him as part of his pack" Scott said Scarlett's mouth dropped open, together? with Derek and the puppies their going to kill him she didn't want her best friend to die

"Scott are you-" he cute her off

"we're going to save him, don't worry"

Scarlett was sound sleep in her bed once agin till suddenly she shot up screaming throwing everything. Scott and her mother bursted into the room Scott ran over first wrapping her in his arms they swad back and forth till she finally calmed down her mother walked over

"sweetheart what happened?" she asked her daughter

"it's just a bad dream, I'm fine guys"

"you don't look fine" melissa said

"I'm okay you can go to bed I'll be fine, I promise"

"night Scarlett try to get some sleep honey" she said kissing her forehead then leaving the room

"want to tell me what happened?" Scott asked

"it's the same as before someone drowning but I can feel it.. Everything" Scarlett said shaking a little

"do you want me to stay?" he asked

"no I'll be fine" she lied she didn't want Scott to worry she just wanted to be by herself without the fifty million question Scott left and she sat up on her bed knees to her chest and thats how she stayed the rest of the night. It was like 6:15 when she heard a knock at her bedroom door and in stepped her mom

"did you get any sleep?" she asked Scarlett

"no" she replied not looking at her just staring at her window Melissa walked over to her daughter looking at the bags under her eyes

"have you slept at all the past couple of nights?" she asked

"not really" she replied still not looking at her mom

"tell you what, I'll bend the rules today letting you stay home but get some rest okay" Scarlett nodded once her mom was gone she laid in her bed looking out the window till her eyes finally grew heavy

when she woke up it was noon she glanced at her phone seeing 10 text messages from Stiles she read the first one

_-where are you?_

_-are you not here because of your __head are you okay_

_-please say something_

_-we still need to talk_

she ignored the rest of his messages looking at the others she had one from Alison and one from Danny asking if she was okay. she decided to respond to Danny

_Scarlett - I'm fine Danny just feeling under the weather_

_Danny- just checking I figured but Stilinski's been bugging me asking me to check on you_

_Scarlett- I'm fine tell Stiles to back off okay_

_Danny- something happen between you two?_

_Scarlett - not now Danny_

_Danny I knew it! you and Stilinksi! ew why? I knew you guys had a thing for each other you better spill_

_Scarlett- not much to tell_

_Danny- your hiding something I have to get back to class but we're not done this conversation_

she sighed rolling over going back to sleep. next time she woke up it was four in the evening she grunted hearing a knock at the door realizing Scott wasn't here and her mom was at work she walked down to answered the door figuring she knew who it was

"Danny i'm not going to-" she stopped when she opened the door to see Stiles standing there

"don't close the door" he said stepping in the doorway

"what do you want Stiles"

"to talk about us and why you've been avoiding me"

"funny how you wanna talk now and not that night.. maybe I'm not wanting to talk"

"that's what this is about? i forgot to call I'm sorry it doesn't mean that I didn't want to talk about us and what happened"

"you make it sound so bad, was it? do you want to take it back? wish it was with someone else…like lydia?" she might be over reacting but she was a little hurt and insecure he did have a crush on Lydia for years was she just the person he used to get his frustrations out.

"w-what? why would you say that?" surprised by what she said did she not remember him telling her his feeling that night

"well Lydia has been your crush since 3rd grade, how do I know i'm not being used" she couldn't stop the words from coming out her mouth

"how do I know your not using me for Nathan?" did that just come out of my mouth? he said to himself. he was frustrated didn't know what to say but he didn't want to say that he looked at her seeing the hurt in her eyes she turned to walk back in the house but Stiles caught her by the wrist

"I didn't mean that I'm sorry I- ugh, that's not why I came here. I came here cause I care about you! more than you know I don't regret our night together. I don't wish it was anyone else I want you. Scarlett I like you so much your the one and only girl I want not Lydia I haven't thought about Lydia in forever it's just you and your brown eyes, laugh, wrinkle in your nose when you get upset. please let me make this up to you" Stiles stepped closer to her Scarlett didn't make any attempt to pull out of his embrace.

"I don't Stiles... with everything going on not mention your my brother's best friend and your my basically my best friend too I don't want to mess up our friendship" she said looking down at her feet

"Please Letty... take a chance on this.. on us" he said putting his fingers under her chin to raise her head to look at him Scarlett looked into his carmel eyes knowing he meant everything he just confessed to her.

"alright Stilinski, just don't cut and run on me again"

"never" he said cupping her face leaning down to press his lips to hers. at that moment Scarlett relaxed knowing Stiles liked her back she then kissed him back. After standing in the doorway like this for a couple minutes Scarlett pulled away resting her forehead on his

"come with me" he said

"where?"

"I got to have dinner with my dad and there is no way I'm kissing you and ditching"

"oh you better not Stilinski" she threw her arms around his neck crashing her lips to his for a passionate kiss

"like I said never" Stiles mumbled between breathes Scarlett couldn't help the smile that creeped on her face

**once again thanks for reading**


	20. Chapter 20

After picking up dinner for Stiles' and his dad, Scarlett and Stiles made there way to the sheriff's station. Scarlett had her phone plugged in listening to bohemian rhapsody by Queen looking out the window sitting silently just enjoying the music the company of Stiles. they finally pulled up to the station Stiles got out grabbing the food.

"ready?" he asked walking over to the passenger side

"yep" she replied Stiles took her hand intertwinding their fingers walking into the station but when they got to his dad's office the moment immeditately changed Scarlett looked up at Sheriff Stilinski and released her hand on of Stiles' grip bringing it back down to her side. She looked up to see Stiles who was a little hurt by her actions but she didn't want to draw attention to them partly because she wasn't even sure what they were. Stiles didn't ask her to be his girlfriend, she hasn't told Scott anything yet so she wasn't going to go parade something that wasn't really defined yet.

"yo dad" Stiles dropped the food on his desk

"oh thank god food... hey Scarlett didn't know you'd be joining us" sheriff said

"neither did I till half hour ago.. hope it's okay"

"of course your always welcome you should know that by now.. your practically family" she smiled at the statement sheriff has always been like a father to her since her own wasn't in the picture

"Stiles what the hell is this" his father said gesturing to his food

"veggie burger" Stiles said

"I asked for a hamburger"

"this is healthier, we're eating healthly see!" he held up his salad

"I'm afraid he got me too Sheriff" Scarlett frowned at her salad

"Letty... how much chocolate have you had this week? hmm?" Stiles asked he knew the answer

"that's none of your concern"

"it is... swear with all the chocolate you eat you should be in a diabetic or 400 pounds not only 98 pounds" Stiles said amazed that this girl eats what ever she wants in ampule amounts like she's a 400 pound man not this little petite girl that she is.

"don't judge my habbit, are you trying to ruin our lives" Scarlett said dramatically

"I'm trying to extend it! dad tell us what you found"

"I'm not discussing police buisness with two teens" sheriff said continued to eat his food as Stiles looked up at the board behind his father seeing details to the investigation on the board.

"is that it on the board?" Stiles said

"don't look at that" Sheriff said but Stiles wouldn't look away as Scarlett slightly ignored them both eating her food

"Stiles avert your eyes" his father demanded

" I see arrows.. pointed at pictures" Stiles doing his best to look and ignored his father flailing arms trying to hide the stuff from his son. Scarlett couldn't help but chuckle at the interactions of the Stilinski.

"okay, okay stop!... fine" he sighed "I found something"

When his dad said that Stiles looked over at Scarlett sending her a wink she couldn't help the blush the creeped on her face.

"mahanic, the couple who were murdered, they all had something in common" Sheriff said

"all three?" Scarlett asked pulled into the conversation now putting her food down

"yeah, you know what I always say, one's an incident, two's a concidence..."

"three's a patteren" Stiles finshed his dad's sentence

"the machanic, husband, the wife all the same age 24" Sheriff told them

"wait a minute, Mr. Lahey isn't any where near 24" Stiles said

"which made me think that A. Lahey's murder wasn't connected or B. the ages are a concidence until I found this which would be C." he said handed a file to Stiles, Scarlett leaned over to look at the file

"did you know that Isaac lahey had an older brother named Cameron" sheriff said

"he mentioned him before very little" Scarlett remembered he had told her a little about him one time while they were doing a chemistry project

"died in combat" Stiles read the file out loud

"but if he was alive today take one guess on how old he's be"

"24" Scarlett answered. the three of them stood up looking at the board trying to find a concection

"guys same age means same class..right?" Scarlett asked

"yeah.. well I would of thought...I mean I just got Lahey's file two hours ago" Sheriff said

"two hours! dad people can be dying!" Stiles yelled flailing his arms around

"yeah i'm aware of that thank you" Sheriff snapped back at him

"the tenison in this room" Scarlett mummbled to herself

"same class" Stiles looked over to his dad they went back to the files, Scarlett was a little lost at first but when it came to Stiles half the time she was confused by his actions

"okay here it is.. class of 2006" Stiles opened the file

"they all went to beacon hills"

Scarlett looked over to the boys "so did Isaac's brother" she said

"maybe they all knew each other, two of them married so maybe they all hung out" Stiles said

"well they could have had the same class together" sheriff said flipping through pages till Scarlett put her hand out pointing out something

"wait, or the same teacher... Harris" Scarlett said

"they were all in his class?" Stiles asked

"says here all four" Scarlett said

"I don't know how Mr. Lahey fits in this, guys this is defenitely a pattern alright give me 2006 year book these names we need faces" Sherrif told them getting on the phone

"which ones" they asked

"everyone in that chemistry class"

"if the killers not done killing" Scarlett said

"then one of them is next" Stiles said looking at the list of 2006 students in Harris' class

After another hour helping Sherrif Stilinski Stiles took Scarlett home. Scarlett showered throwing her hair into a messy bun tossing on one of Scott's old lacrosse sweatshirts and a pair of shorts. she sat in Scott's room waiting for him to come home she didn't feel like being in her room alone with her thoughts the fact that the kanima is out killing people made her uncomfortable. she sat there drawing till she heard foot steps. Scott entered his room jumping back a foot in the air startled by his sister's peresences

"what are you doing?" he asked

"mind if I stay in here... you being a werewolf brings high levels of sercurity" she said

"you okay?" turning into the concerned brother

"yeah.. did Stiles tell you what we found out today?"

"yeah about them having Harris', my boss thinks we can trap him" Scott said

"Jackson? or the person controlling him?"she asked

"both, he thinks something that effects the kanima can effect the master"

"cool..find out a plan yet?" she asked

"not yet tomorrow"

Scarlett was quite for a minute looking down at her hands wondering what'g going to happen next, Scott walked over to bring her out of her thoughts.

"letty we're going to save him okay?"

"okay night Scottie"

"night little sis"

* * *

Scarlett woke up the next morning leaving Scott still sleeping she got dressed in a pink/mint chervon tiered top with a cardigan, jeans and a pair heels. She straightened her taking her natural curls out so now her hair fell to her bell button with bangs in her face. She made her coffee putting it in a travel mug going back upstairs to grab her stuff she was Scott still laying in his bed.

"come on get your ass up" Scarlett threw a lacrosse ball at his head, Scott always left them around the house he grunted rolling over

"nope don't ignore me, Stiles will be here in five minutes" she yelled walking back down stairs. she sat out on the porch waiting for Stiles finishing her coffee. Stiles pulled up but Scott still wasn't ready, she skipped over to jeep hoping in giving Stiles a giddy smile

"morning beautiful, what's got you so happy?" he asked

"well.. one thing might be this cute boy and his jeep the other is the coffee I just had"

"really?" he said leaning in to capture her lips

"you taste like french vanilla" he said resting his forehead on hers

"power of the coffee" she was about to kiss him again when she heard the front door close as Scott apeared she shoved Stiles back behind the wheel biting her lip as Scott came over

"morning sunshine" she said to her brother who raised an eyebrow at them

"everything okay in here?" Scott asked

"perfect" Stiles and Scarlett said in unison trying not to make eye contact

"I can tell you guys-"

"music! time for music!" Scarlett defusing the situation sitting in the middle plugging up her phone

"not wonderwall again!" Scott whined

"fine keep your panties on" she said Stiles laughed as they drove to school listening to I don't care from Fall Out Boy

"there's got to be some other way to get tickets right?" Scott asked getting out the car

"it's a secret show, there's only one way and it's a secret, Letty how'd you get one?" Stiles asked

"I have amazing ways" she smiled at them throwing her messenger bag on her shoulder. thruth was Danny managed to get three tickets one for her and his date. they were walking up to school when Matt stopped them.

"hey any of you know why no one's getting supsended after what happened the other day at school?" he asked them

"just forget about it nobody got hurt" Stiles said Scarlett walked up from behind him to give him a 'seriously?' look

"Really?" she couldn't wait to hear this answer

"I had a concussion" Matt said

"well, nobody got seriously hurt" Stiles said now Scarlett crossed her arms across her chest

"I was in the ER for six hours" Matt said

"do you want to know the truth Matt, your little bump on the head is about this high" Stiles put his hand all the way down to the ground "on our list of problems right now" Scarlett grabbed him by the ear pulling him back up

"are you okay?" she asked

"I'm fine now, so I guess you guys didn't get tickets either"

"are they still selling?" Scott asked

"no but I managed to find two online, you guys should keep trying. Letty hopefully I see you there" Matt said sending her a wink before walking away. Scarlett stood there confused and desitrubed a little while Stiles stood there fumming why did he just wink at her?, he keeps looking at her lately Stiles noticed and wasn't liking it besides the fact that he gets bad vibes from that kid.

"I don't like him" Stiles said then looked over at Scarlett who still had a 'seriously you just said that' look on her face

"Letty I didn't mean it toward you when I said nobody-" she cut him off throwing her hand up walking away from them.

"it's fine Stiles see you in class" she said over her shoulder

"damn it" Stiles said

"smooth Stiles, your real smooth" Scott told him slightly grinning at his best friend's actions

"I'm aware of that thank you" he said running a hand over his buzzed cut hair

Scarlett was at her locker later that day putting stuff away when her locker suddenly slammed shut she looked up to see Stiles

"what if my hand was there?" she asked

"I made sure it wasn't, I've been trying to apologize to you all day.. you weren't at lunch" he said

"doing homework, and you don't have to say anything I know you were only saying those things to Matt and you care about me. I just wanted to watch you get all nervous" she said hoping up on her tip toes placing a kiss on his cheek

"that's cold Letty, I'll just have to get you back" he said stepping closer to her

"oh.. I'd love to see this" she smirked

"that's not only what I wanted to talk about" he said being serious

"okay lay your cards out on the table then" she said

"this morning with Scott when you pushed me away and last night when you took your hand back... you-your not ashamed of me are you?"

"what? Stiles of course not, it's just whatever this is... us is a little bad timing. I mean with the murders and Jackson it's hard to tell our family and friends about this it would be nice to tell them before we expose the PDA espically when we really haven't talked about us yet"

"lets talk about it now, you know how I feel about you but what do you feel Letty?"

"I like you alot, been for a while now even back when I was with Nathan I felt something then but just denied it. I want to be with you... it's just bad timing" she was confused she did want to be Stiles' girlfriend just with kanima issues she wanted to put other people safety first before her personal desires. Stiles stepped even closer taking her hands in his

"tell you what when this is over.. we save Jackson I'm going to take you out on a date we'll take it from there hmm?" he said

"deal" she kissed him on the cheek again

"so I'll see you after practice? you and Scott are headed over to the animal clinic to come up with a plan?" she asked

"yep, see you tonight" he said

"count on it" she yelled walking away going to cheer practice

* * *

Scarlett later that night got dressed in a aztec dress that stopped mid thigh with some black heals keeping her hair straight she threw on make up and headed down stairs to Stiles' jeep. she hoped in looking at him she became concerned his eyes looked puffy from crying and he sat perfectly still which for a ADHD boy like Stiles was rare.

"Stiles what's wrong?"

"nothing..I'm fine" he went to take the car out of park when Scarlett reached up grabbing his hand

"hey you can talk to me, don't think this is a one way street. I'm a great listener too! you can tell me anything" after hearing that Stiles relaxed a little and turned to face her

"my dad got fired" Scarlett's heart dropped everyone loves the sheriff why would anyone do this

"what happened?"

"me..having a restraining oder, the police transport van I stole. It's all my fault they fired him"

"Stiles you did it to save people they don't know but I do and so do you. we're going to help okay? catch Jackson and get your dad's job back okay? have faith" she pulled him into a hug he wrapped his arms tightly around her as she rubbed her hands up and down his back soothing him.

"thanks" he sniffled into her ear

"anytime Stiles I'm here for you"

"lets go get Scott" he said she placed her hand into his with his other hand on the steering wheel he drove to the animal clinic to pick up Scott and head to the rave

Scarlett, Stiles and Scott jumped out the jeep. Stiles opened his trunk picking up the bag of moutian ash

"you okay?" Scott asked Stiles

"yeah..fine" he lied, getting his dad fired still upset him pretty bad but he didn't feel like talking about it

"just grab the other bag" Stiles said

"I can't Deaton said you have to do this part alone" Scott said

"okay this plan offically sucks" Stiles said Scott step away a little when he picked up a certain scent... Alison

"no, no not here!" Scott said before taking off

"Scott? Scott wait!" Scarlett chased after him into the wherehouse, loud music people everywhere dancing, glow sticks. she looked around for Scott but instead came face to face with Matt

"hey Letty glad you made it you look great" he said

"uh... thanks, you know me always where the party is" she awkwardly laughed

"well maybe you could save me a dance" he said

"uh... yeah, hey I'll see you around okay... I gotta go" she began walking toward not the werewolf she was looking for but one who knew where he'd she walked up to Isaac and Erica, who were also helping to catch Jackson.

"Have you seen Scott?" she asked the werewolves

"not yet, what's happening?" Isaac asked

"I'm not sure" Scarlett said as Erica walked off to find Jackson see if he was there yet.

Scott walked up to them holding the syringe filled with katemine, handing it to Isaac

"I need you to get Jackson" he said to Isaac

"why me?"

"because I got to make sure Argent doesn't completely ruin the plan" Scott said

"Argents know? oh this is fantastic" Scarlett said running a hand through her hair

"okay look, you better do it intravenously which means in the vein, when you find him you pull back on the plunger right here" Scott said showing him

"into his neck will be the easiest" Scarlett pointed out "find the vein jam it in pull back on the trigger" she said

"be careful" Scott said

"oh I doubt it'll even slightly hurt him" Isaac said

"no I mean you.. both of you" he looked at his sister and Isaac "I don't want either of you getting hurt"

" I'll be fine with Isaac, come on!"she grabbed him by the upper arm

"so got a plan?" Erica asked walking back up to them

"yep Erica your with me, Letty you stay here if anything happens" he and Eric took off to the dance floor before Scarlett could say anything

"I don't like this" she yelled out but pretty sure they didn't hear her over the music even with the werewolf hearing it was incredibly loud in there. Scarlett watched as Isaac and Erica danced with Jackson very suductively Isaac pulling out the sryringe about to use it when Jackson stabbed both him and Erica. the syringe fell to the ground Isaac tried to pick it up but it was being kicked around the floor Scarlett walked into the crowd grabbing the syringe she dodged the dancers walked behind Jackson plugging the katemine into his neck as he started to fall back Isaac caught him.

"never send a man to do a woman's job" Scarlett said Isaac huffed at her picking up Jackson to bring him into another room

Scarlett, Erica and Isaac stood in a room with Jackson who was some what sedated sitting in a chair waiting for Scott or Derek. all their heads turned when they heard the door open and Stiles appeared.

"it's just me" he said Scarlett let out a breathe of releif walkling over to hug him. they pulled away but Stiles grabbed her hand intertwining their fingers, she looked up at him giving his hand a squeeze

"is he okay?" Stiles asked

"well lets find out" Isaac said walking up to Jackson, claws out about to touch him when Jackson grabbed his arm bending it the wrong. Isaac fell to the ground winced from the pain Jackson let go and Isaac walked back to the rest of the group

"okay no one does anything like that again, okay" Stiles flailed around his free arm

"I thought katamine was suppose to put him out" Isaac said

"this is as good as it's gonna get" Scarlett said

"lets just hope who ever is controlling him showed up tonight" Stiles said

suddenly Jackson's eyes open he began to speak but it wasn't Jackson or his voice "I'm here" he said "I'm right here with you"

Scarlett looked at him she walked over slowly letting go of Stiles hand she crouched down next to Jackson Stiles walked behind her

"Jackson is that you?" she asked

"us" he said "we're all here"

"are you the one killing people?"

"we are the ones killing murders" he said

"the one's who died so far..."

"deserved it" he said

"so the people you've killed are all murders?" she asked

" all...each"

"who did they kill?" Stiles asked

"me" he answered Stiles looked down at Scarlett who was looking up at him confused

"wait what do you mean?" Stiles asked

"they murdered me" he said getting angry he started to changed eyes glowing claws coming out the scales appearing. Stiles grabbed Scarlett pulling her back to the door away from Jackson Putting his arm around her waist tightly keeping her close she clentched his shirt as all four of them backed up.

"katamine... the man needs more katamine" Stiles said frantically as Jackson started to move more

"we don't have anymore" Scarlett said

"you used the whole bottle?" Stiles asked before Scarlett could respond Erica tapped Stiles shoulder everyone looked over at Jackson who was now standing and hissed at them

"everyone out!" Stiles yelled

They all ran out the door pressing their bodies to it hoping to keep Jackson in but that failed when he busted out through the wall. Scarlett and Stiles got out of the building first looking around for Scott but spotted Derek first they walked over to him.

"um..hey we kind of lost Jackson inside but it's-" Stiles was quite as they all watched the wolves come out the building unable to cross the ash barrier

"oh my god it worked! oh this is... I did something!" Stiles cheered

"Derek what's wrong?" Scarlett asked looking at him she knew something was worng

"Scott" Derek said "break it"

"what? no way" Stiles said

"Scott's dying!" Derek yelled at him

"what?! how do you know?" Scarlett's voice cracking

"Oh my god guys I just know! break the seal"

Stiles broke the seal and Derek took off to find Scott leaving Stiles and Scarlett standing there as she started to panic Stiles saw this and grabbed her hand in his

"it will be fine, promise" he said Scarlett threw her arms around his neck nestling her head in the crock of his neck. he wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her in more he then noticed she was shaking realizing she was out here in a dress he took off his jacket pulling it on to her. Scarlett put her arms through smiled a little noticing how much bigger and taller he was then her, she nestled into it taking the smell of his clongue and curly fries. then looked back at him.

"thanks" she mumbled walking back into his embrace she wrapped her arms around his waist as Stiles wrapped his arms around her putting his chin on her head they just stood there Stiles comforting her till her cell went off she looked at the text

_meet us at the clinic -Derek_

* * *

When Scarlett walked in she her brother laying on the table sleep she immediately walked over running her fingers through his hair.

"he's going to be okay right?" she asked

"yes the wolf's bane will wear off in a couple of hours, he'll be fine... you should get some sleep, I'll let you know if anything happens" Deaton said walking away from them. Scarlett looked up seeing Derek sitting there next to Scott

"never thought I'd be saying this but thank you Derek.. Oh sweet baby jesus that sounded odd" she said

He just nodded at her as they stood there in silence, him, Scarlett and Stiles who stood behind Scarlett staying quite. Stiles knew she was a little shaken up about Scott he didn't know what to say so he just walked up to pulling her into his chest hugging her tightly. Scarlett hugged him back laying her head on his chest she couldn't explain how his hugs seemed always calm and comfort her.

**Thanks for reading guys! **


	21. Chapter 21

**made it this a little cute just a little ㈳3**

**hope u enjoy**

As their plan at the rave failed, Scott was trying to come up with a new way but Derek wasn't sure how to save him and was more occupied with preparing for the full moon. with Derek dealing with his three wolves that left Scott to keep an eye on Jackson which was a little more diffcult being spring break and other than practice Scott looked like a creeper folllowing Jackson all the time. Since there was no school Scarlett did what most teens do stay up all night sleep till mid afternoon of course Sunday Lydia dragged her out shopping claiming she needed new clothes for her birthday this week and something about Scarlett needed new clothes. Lydia wasn't a fan of Scarlett's slight punkish look she rocks around school but she wasn't going to walk around like a Barbie doll in short dresses and mini skirts all the time plus if she did all the time she was pretty sure Scott would kill every guy in that school who looked at her. now it was Monday Scarlett finally rolled out of bed at 2:30 in the afternoon she walked out her room down the hall noticing Scott wasn't in his room the house was entirely too quite she walked down stairs

"Scott? mom?" she called got no response figured her mom was at work at Scott was following around Jackson she headed up to shower. after she finally came back down stairs decided to check the mail she walked out to the mail box the usual ESPN magazine for Scott, bills for her mom then she stopped when she saw the addressed to her with the stamped address from New York she knew exactly who it was. Another letter from her father he'd been trying to contact her for months now sending letters to the house she found it odd he only sent them to her not Scott but she never put to much thought into it because she never would open the letters. he left them when they were younger not saying another word just walked out that door Scarlett remembers bits and pieces about him just remember leaving for school one day he kissed her on the forehead then she walked out the door with Scott and her mom to school that was the last time she saw him. Sure when they were growing up from time to time she asked where he was tried to find him once but Scott convinced her to stop looking telling her he wasn't coming back. Scott was more on the upset side about there father leaving them with only their mom to raise them as for Scarlett who was more hurt and just wanted answers but never got them she listened to what her brother told her convincing his sister he's not coming back. Scarlett looked at the envelop just like the others for the past few months she went into the kitchen grabbing a lighter setting it on fire now living without a father for so many years she could care less what he had to say.

the rest of day went rather relaxing doing nothing but watching Iron man again and drawing here and there now it's 8 o'clock at night still no one home Scarlett was laying on the couch in the living with headphones in listening to Fall Out Boy lounging around in track pants and a tank top, her eyes closed tuning out the world till she felt a prencence in the room. Scarlett opened her eyes nearing jumping off the couch, she sat up taking the headphones out of her ears.

"Jeez Stiles! you and that damn spare key...I'd take away but you'll just start coming through Scott's window again that my mom seriously frowns upon"

"I've been yelling your name for five minutes how loud are you playing... never mind get dressed we're going out" Stiles said with his keys in hand

"where? it's 8pm? is this your way of asking me out? it's not very convincing Stiles" she said still sitting on the couch just looking up at him

"Let me try this again..Scarlett get off your cute little ass and go out with me"

Scarlett smiled assumed by stiles' tackticks "I do have to admit my ass is cute but..."

"Scarlett Rachel McCall, beautiful Letty...will you go out with me?"

"okay,okay no need for full goverment names" she got up jumping up on her tip toes to peck his lips and hop upstairs to change.

Scarlett came back down stairs with a maroon skinny's knee high boots with a black fitted top and a dark grey fleece. she walked over to the front door where Stiles was waiting for her. She looped her arm through his walking toward the jeep.

"so where are we going?" she asked

"it's a surpirsed"

"Stiles! I don't like surprises remember my 13th birthday?"

"how could I not, everyone jumped out and you punched Scott giving him a black eye" Stiles chuckled at the memory

"my point is proven"

"I promise it's not like that you'll like it" he said taking her hand intertwining their fingers as his other hand was on the steering wheel driving down the road. He drove about ten minutes on the road then pulled on to the baseball field Scarlett's face immediately light up.

"are you serious Stiles" she said hoping out the jeep

"very" he said walking over to her side he pulled out a bag of hersey's hugs from behind his back

"I remember us coming her as kids after your dad left" he said

"Stiles..thank you.. and you brought my addiction" she pulled him closer to her while throwing her arms around his neck capturing his lips. she enjoyed kissing Stiles alot it wasn't the same like when she use to kiss Nathan... not that she's really comparing Stiles was way better his sweet kisses sent shivers through her whole body each time their lips connected. Stiles rested his forehead on hers wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I don't think I'll ever get tired of kissing you" he said Scarlett smiled pulled stiles to the middle of the feild. Laying down now on the ground he wrapped one arm around her shoulders the other behind his head.

"thank you!" Scarlett said nestling into Stiles' side

"for what?"

"everything, remembering this is one of my favorite spots your amazing Stilinski" he leaned down kissing her temple

"always this place has some good memories" he said

"oh..like when we came out here when I was 11 and you broke my nose hitting me with a baseball" she said

"yeah not my finest moment" he replied she just started to laugh remembering the memory

"oh..then you and Scott carried me home freaking out and your dad was pissed" she was still laughing

"once again, not my finest moment"

"but this right now has to be one of them right" she said looking up at him

"yep, I'll take pride in that" he said

the two of them laid there for a while just talking about old memories and other things not anything that had to deal with the supernatural right then in that moment they we're just normal teens. after a while she got a text from Scott telling her to get home looking at her home she realized it was almost midnight she needed to be home before her mom flipped out and she'd never see day light again.

Scarlett walked in the house shutting the door quitely not to wake anyone up little did she know Scott and her mom were up and standing right behind her. scarlett turned around startled she backed up against the door

"sweet baby jesus...warn a girl next time" she said placing a hand over her chest

"where have you been?" Melissa asked

"it's midnight are you crazy!" Scott chimmed in, scarlett looked over to her brother giving him a 'back off' look

"I-I was with Stiles, I'm sorry I would say it will never happen again but being a teenager I'm bound to abuse authority a couple more times"

Melissa looked at her daughter not assumed by her answer" up stairs now"

"yep got it" Scarlett started walking up to her room.

* * *

The next day Scarlett go up early decided to make pancakes for her mom and Scott. She showered got dressed in a off the shoulder Offspring T-shirt with navy leggings. She was in the kitchen putting everything on the table when Scott and her mom came down looking at her funny sitting down at the table.

"what did you do now? you didn't break another window?" her mom referring to a time where her and Scott were tossing lacrosse ball back n' forth with one of Scott's old lacrosse sticks she knew how to play a little did she have a choice she grew up with Stiles and Scott. Scarlett wasn't that good but she wasn't horrible either but they were playing in the house a little too hard Scott wasn't paying attention completely missing and the ball went straight threw the front window.

"No...gosh can't I do something nice for my family" she did have something up her sleeve though

"something nice would be no sassy remarks from you for a day" Scott said picking up a pancake

"that won't happen till your dead even then in the after life I'll still bother you" she said

"you are up to something I can tell, moms always know" melissa said sipping her coffee Scarlett made her

Scarlett sighed looking at both of them "fine you've caught me blood stained hands...I have something to tell you guys it might shock you but-"

Melissa cut her daughter off "your dating Stiles"

Scarlett's eyes widened as Scott dropped a peice of pancake out of his mouth and looked at them both

"well yes..I mean we...wait how did you know? are you a spy mom? going around in all black stealing secerts from the goverment? keeping tabs on me?"

"Scar honey it was obvious, we knew it was going to happen eventually" her mom said chuckling a little

"w-what?..wait? you and Stiles? Stiles and you? my baby sister and my best friend?" Scott said

"well obvious to some at least" melissa gesturing to the freaked out son

"eww.. I need to process this" Scott said taking his pancakes to his room. He knew Stiles had a thing for his sister but never thought he would grow a pair and act on his feelings. I mean this was his younger sister, him, Stiles and Scarlett grew up together it was too odd for him they start dating then he'd be the awkward one around when they kiss Scott burned that out of his head he couldn't image his sister kissing his best friend that's just too gross for him

* * *

Couple days went by Scarlett now was semi past out on Stiles bed wrapped up in his covers, hair tied up in the highest bun wearing sweatpants with a hoodie with a bottle of Nquil and tissues next to her. Stiles was at his desk looking through year books trying to find the pattern between the victims the kanima murder. Sheriff walked by his son's room peeking his head in noticing Scarllett first wrapped up in covers.

"hey Scarlett feeling any better?" Sheriff asked her

"no I feel like death your son wouldn't let me die in peace in my own room" her nose all stuffy so she sounded funny

"listen snuffaluffagus, Scott and your mom left for work I wasn't going to leave you there running a fever, pale and death like" Stiles said

"whatever" she loved that he cared but when she's sick she just likes to be left alone

"what are you doing anyway?" Sheriff asked his son as he flipped through pages

"homework" he replied the sheriff was about to walk out then turn back

"it's spring break... what do you think your doing?" he asked Stiles closing the book to confirm his suspicions on what Stiles was up to

"Just satisfying my own curiosity while my girlfriend lays on her as she puts it 'death bed'"

Scarlett poped up from the bed "girlfriend?" she questioned

"girlfriend?...hold on you two are dating?" Sheriff asked them Stiles completely ignoring his dad spun around in the chair to face Scarlett

"well y-yeah that's what- oh my god I never asked you!, do you want to because I already thought you were which is making this coonversation more awkward by the second I mean if-"

"Stiles! of course I do silly, but you didn't tell your dad" pointing over to Mr. Stilinski, Stiles looked up at his dad

"it may have slipped" was all the boy could say

"I don't want to know your conversation is starting to give me a headace, but we brought Harris in for questioning this morning...they brought him in" correcting himself Scarlett felt the guilt remembering he was fired

"and?" Stiles asked turning back to his dad

"they're working on a warrant to arrest him for the murders" he told Stiles

"for all of them?" Scarlett asked jumping into the conversation

"enough of them"

"with what proof?" Stiles asked

"remember the couple in the trailer? tire tracks nearby match Harris' car"

"that's not enough" Stiles said opening the book back up till his dad closed it again

"same car was seen leaving the hospital where the pregnant wife was killed, it has some bumper sticker a quote from Einsten.. something about imagination and knowledge" he began to explain

"imagination is more important then knowledge" Scarlett said Stiles looked back at her and nodded

"yeah the same one we saw at the rave" Stiles said

"that means you guys are witnesses, your going to have to give a statement" Mr. Stilinski said to both of them

"what about the concert people Kara? she wasn't in Harris' class right? I mean what does Mr. Lahey have to do with Mr. Harris" Stiles said

"it doesn't matter track marks put Harris at the site of all three murders, evidence" he told his son

"that's not enough" Stiles said opening the book again

"I thought you hated this guy?"

"no he just hates Scott and Stiles" Scarlett said

"somethings missing" Stiles looking through the yearbook

"hey.. listen to me. You don't have to solve this for me" said immediaelty both teens filled with guilt over the situation

"I have to do something" Stiles said his father had a weird expression on his face looking down at the yearbook Scarlett got up walking over to them to see for herself

"what?" Stiles asked

"look at the swim team" his father said

'dad the coach"

"Mr. Lahey" Scarlett said

"excuse me I'm going to make a phone call" Mr. Stilinski walking out the room it was quite between the two of them

"hey you okay?" Scarlett asked him, he was silent then he looked up taking her wrist pulling her into his lap.

"yeah trying to figure this out" he said

"it's going to be okay...you going to tell Scott later tonight what we found" she said throwing an arm around his neck

"Do I really have to go. I don't want to go without you to her party"he whined

"yes I need you and Scott to keep an eye out for Jackson and the other making sure Lydia is fine, please for me.. your awesome sickly girlfriend" she leaned in to peck his lips

"if I get sick your so taking care of me" he chuckled she slapped a hand to his chest

"yeah don't remind of how much of a pain in the ass you are when your sick, you and Scott. Plus you brought this upon yourself when you kidnapped me out of my bed"

"chance I'm willing to take repunzel" he said pecking her lips

"Repunzel?" she questioned

"yeah cause of your long hair"

"your such a dork... but your my dork" she pecked his lips again

"hell yeah I am"

* * *

Scarlett was sleep snuggled in her covers once Stiles and Scott left to Lydia's party. Having the same dream like before someone was drowning only this time she got to see who it was, the boy came out of the water after being saved by Jackson. Then she finally saw the boy for the first time it was Matt. She jotled awake looking around seeing it was still night she sat there recalling the dream

"holy crap it's Matt" she said out loud then grabbed her cell to call Scott no answer, then Stiles no answer. she got out of bed throwing on her shoes, her fleece and one of Stiles' hoodie cause she was freezing she took off walking down the street, sure Lydia's house wasn't close but what other choice did she have. after 15 minutes a car pulled up to her side, she tried to ignore it till the person called out her name she slowly looked over seeing Matt.

"need a ride?" he asked Scarlett tried to stay calm

"N-no no it's alright" she said

"you sure? you look cold" he said

"me? nope nice and cozy here" she turned to keep walking but heard a noise she thought she would never have to hear until she turned back to look at Matt pointing a gun at her

"get in the car Letty"

**_I'm sorry the end of this chapter is a little shitty i hope u enjoyed TTFN _**


	22. Chapter 22

**HAPPY MOONDAY GUYS! **

**happy reading **

Scarlett was sitting in the car trying to stay calm looking down at her hands folded in her lap to be honest she was doing a good job at remaining calm considering the current situation she was in. Scarlett's heart suddenly skipped a beat when Matt pulled up to the police station and she saw Stiles' jeep in the parking lot she looked up at Matt

"what are you going to do?" she asked

"well first Jackson over there is going to kill the person at the front desk then me and you pretty lady are going to talk to your brother"

"not your pretty lady" she hissed as he leaned in closer to him

"that's right you only have eyes for Stilinski... shame you could have had better"

Scarlett getting pissed off with Matt "don't touch him"

"I won't if I get what I want"

Matt pushed her ahead into the station with a grip on her arm and the other gun pointed at her. They walked in coming face to face with Stiles

"Matt what are-" Stiles began to say

"shut up lead me to McCall and little McCall doesn't get hurt"

Stiles was getting upset but then looked over to Scarlett with fear that she might get hurt "Scarlett..."

"It's okay I'm-" Matt cut her off

"move it Stilinski!" he yelled. they walked back to the Sheriff's office where Scott and Mr. Stilinksi were. They finally looked up scott's heart started to race when he saw a gun pointed at his sister.

"Matt? it's Matt right? whatever is going on I guantantee you there's a solution that doesn't involve a gun" Sheriff said

"I know you don't want to hurt anybody"

"actually, I wanna hurt a lot of people you four weren't on my list epsically Scarlett over here but I could be persuoded and one way is trying to dail someone on cell like McCall is doing...that could seriously get someone hurt" Matt said then striked Scarlett across the face with the gun she droppped to the floor holding her face the boys tried moving over to her but Matt stopped them picking her back up holding her close.

"Letty" Stiles called out in a soft whisper

"fine Stiles" she lied it hurt like a bitch and was tired of Matt at this point but didn't want the boys doing anything crazy and getting themselves hurt if anything happened to Scott,Stiles or Mr. Stilinski she wouldn't know what to do with herself

"everyone cell phones now" Matt yelled as they all put their cell phones on the table Matt leaned into Scarlett putting his mouth near her ear

"where's your cell phone sweetheart?" he asked slowly checking pockets then her sweatpants slowly running his hands up and down her body making her extememly uncomfortable and Stiles pissed he hated the way Matt was touching her, Stiles just wanted to punch Matt and hold Scarlett in his arms and never let go.

"easy there that's going to cost extra roaming those hands around" Scarlett hissed at him

"that sassy attitude of yours is going to get you in trouble sweetie" Matt said back

* * *

Matt had Stiles handcuff his dad in the holding cell. Now they we're back in the office with Scott. The boys were shredding all the evidence, deleting files while Matt still kept a hold on Scarlett

"deleted were done, since all the people you brutually murdered deserved it cause they killed you first whatever that means, were good here right? we'll just take Letty and my dad and lt you continue on the whole vengeance thing" Stiles said

The boys looked at each other then they looked out the window hearing a car pull up

"sounds like your mom is here McCall's" Matt said

"Matt...Matt please don't hurt her" Scarlett said

"I'll tell her to leave, I'll tell her we didn't find anything" Scott pleaded

"please Matt" Scarlett said choking on her words

"If you don't move now I'm going to kill your sister first then Stiles and then your mom" matt said

"open it" Matt demanded Stiles looked over to Scarlett who was already looking at him Stiles mouthed the words 'you okay' but she didn't respond

"please" Scott tried to reason with him

"open the door"

Scott looked at his sister she gave him a semi reassuring smile that she was fine, Scott sighed and opened the door but it wasn't their mom it was Derek

"oh thank god" Scarlett said under breath feeling releived for a minute until Derek hit the ground paralized with Jackson right behind him

"this is the kid contolling him" Derek said from the floor

"well Derek not everyone can be a big bad werewolf" Scarlett tensed up when she heard what Matt said

"oh yeah that's right I've learned a few things lately, werewolves, hunters, kanima it's like a freakin' halloween party every full moon" Matt said then leaned into Scarlett's ear again "you don't turn into anything do you sweetheart"

"that's none of your buisness" she hissed

"well what about you Stiles?" he asked

"abiominal snownman but it's more of a winter thing you know, seasonal" he said Jackson slashed the back of his neck paraylzing Stiles he fell on top of Derek

"No!" Scarlett yelled managed to get out of Matt grasp but when she went to grab Stiles Jackson stopped her

"bitch" he said

Derek grunted when stiles fell on top of him "someone get him off me"

"I don't know Derek you two make a great couple then I can have Letty here to myself" Matt said

"yeah..not going to happen" Stiles muffled into derek's shirt

"you know it must suck having all that power taking away from you with just a cut to the back of the neck Derek" Matt said

"still got some teeth why don't you get a little closer huh?" Derek said

"yeah bitch" Stiles muffled

"is that her?" Matt asked hearing the front door to the station "don't worry I wont let Jackson near her" Matt said

"Scott don't trust him" Scarlett yelled

"obviously you guys have no idea how serious I am!" Matt yelled raising the gun pulling the trigger. everything happened so fast Scarlett didn't feel it at first not till she fell to the floor watching the blood run down from her shoulder yet again the shoulder

"seriously" she muttered out

"SCARLETT!" Stiles yelled

"what the hell" Scott yelled but Matt then grabbed stiles pulling him off Derek stepping on his airways

"does this work better for you" Matt at Scott

"stop! Matt! please!" Scarlett yelled with tears steaming down her face

"stop I'll do it" scott yelled at Matt as he stepped off Stiles who laid there gasping for air

"Jackson take the three in there, McCall with me" matt said walking out with Scott. Jackson dragged the boys in the other room then came for Scarlett. she sat on the floor leaning against a deputy's desk holding pressure to her shoulder praying Matt wouldn't shoot her mom upset that the son of a bitch shot her once again getting injured in the shoulder

"Letty are you okay...horrible question.. how are you holding up?" Stiles asked

"not going to lie to you Stiles I'm freaking out about my mom, Scott, you, your dad what if-"

"hey it's going to be okay Letty promise will get you out of here and them just keep pressure and stay awake" Stiles said she moved closer to take his hand in hers even though he couldn't feel it she felt a little calmer holding on to Stiles. A couple minutes went by Scarlett jumped when she heard another gun shot go off she couldn't control the tears running down her face just sitting there helpless and just hoping her mother was okay all these thoughts running through her mind what if Matt shot her, what if she dies Scarlett couldn't imagine life without her mom, or Scott she's not close with the rest of her family they don't live anywhere near them and her father not in the picture, it's been her, Scott and her mom since she little. More tears rolled down her face as she thought of that scenario she was pulled out her thoughts when Matt finally walked back in with scott, Scarlett looked up at her brother who was holding his stomach seeing blood stained on his shirt she realized Matt shot him not he mother.

"the evidence is gone, just let us go" Scott said

"no I want the book" Matt said

"what book?" Scarlett asked looking up at them

"the bestiary"

"we don't have it belongs to Gerad" Scott said

"yeah Gerad not that grand on sharing his stuff they really didn't teach him sharing is caring in school" Scarlett said

"what do you want with it?" Scott asked him

"I need answers to this" Matt said liting his shirt up show the scales that started to form,Stiles and scarlett looked at each other then at Derek. Scott and Matt left the room again leaving Jackson to watch over the others

"hey you know what's happening to Matt?" Stiles asked whispering to Derek

"yeah the book won't help you can't just break the rules, not like this universe balnaces things out...always does" Derek said

"cause he's using Jackson to kill people who don't derserve it" Scarlett said

"killing people himself, Matt breaks the rules of the kanima-"

"he becomes the kanima" Scarlett finished Derek's sentance

"he won't believe us if we tell him...he's going to kill us once he gets that book isn't he?" Stiles asked

"yep" Derek said

"fabulous" Scarlett muttered

"what do we do" Stiles asked

"pushing the toxin out of my body now" Derek said pushing his claws into his thigh

"gross" Scarlett said

* * *

After a while Stiles looked over at Scarlett noticing her eyes were closed he started to panic

"Letty!...Scarlett!" he yelled

"I'm up" she said but very weakly still holding Stiles' hand the other on her shoulder

"Scarlett, baby you need to stay awake...tell me something.. anything your favorite day...song" Stiles said

"y-you remember summer 8th grade our beach trip the three of us and my mom...where we made that huge hole in the sand all three of fit in it and pretty much hung out in it there all day till the tide rolled in" she said

"how could I forget you looked hot in that bikini" Stiles and she let out a weak laugh

"such a horn dog" she said holding back her tears

"will get out of here okay and go back to the beach I promise" Stiles said

"I hope" she said Stiles looked over at Derek

"that hypothectical situation getting less hypothectial?" Stiles asked him

" I think so I can feel my toes" Derek said

"dude I can feel my toes" Stiles said right before the lights shut off and the alarm came on the sound of gun fire filled the room shattering all the windows. Scott bursted through the room going to pick his sister first

"No,no I can get up take Stiles first" she yelled Scott grabbed up Stiles walking out the room first. Scarlett slowly got up winced from the pain in her shoulder she began to walk down the hall the boys went down but started to slow down everything growing heavy not having the energy to hold herself up anymore. Scarlett slowly started slidding down one the wall still holding on to her shoulder as her eyes grew heavy suddenly she heard a fimilair voice.

"Letty! oh my god Letty!" Scarlett barley opened her eyes to see Alison in front of her

"Dad!..Dad she's hurt" Alison yelled out to her father as he ran up to them

"Take her I'll find Derek" Alison's father said that's the last thing Scarlett remembers before passing out


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey readers hope you enjoy**

It was a week later, a week after all hell broke loose at the sheriff's station. A week since Gerad killed Matt, the most unsteady week for everyone. Stiles was sitting in the guidence consulers office fiddling with his lacrosse stick while talking to Ms. Morrell not looking up from his lacrosse stick.

"It's called voluntary apnea it's like no matter how much your freaking out the instict to not let any water in is so strong that you won't open your mouth till you feel like your head is going to explode. When you finally do let it in, stops hurting it's not scary anymore it's kind of peaceful" Stiles said

"are you saying you hope Matt found peace in his final moments" she asked him

"No I don't feel sorry" Stiles still fiddling with his lacrosse stick

"do you feel sorry for the nine year old Matt that drowned?" she asked

"just because a bunch of dumb ass teenagers dragged him into a pool when he couldn't swim gave him no right to kill them off one by one" Stiles then looked up at her and continued "and for the record my dad told me they found a bunch of Scarlett on his computer not just of her though he photo shopped himself in them like kissing her and holding hands, he built an entire fake relationship with my girlfriend. Maybe drowning when he was nine set him off the rails but the dude was definately ridding the crazy train"

"one postive thing came out of this" she said referring to his father getting his job back

"yeah but I still feel like there's something wrong between us... it's like tension when we talk...same with Scott" he said

"what about Scarlett? how is she after this? they released her from the hospital few days ago correct?" she asked him

"yeah... they released her but she hasn't said a word to me, Scott or her mom since the incident, PDSD they say she might have" he said looking back down at his lacrosse stick

"she's here in school though right?"

"yeah..." Stiles paused thinking about the girl.

~~~~~~ _Flash back ~~~~~_

_Scarlett was banging on the Stilinski's front door sometime after midnight completely soaked from the rain. she hasn't said anything to anyone in the past three days. Her mom upset that her and Scott kept a secert like this from her. They released her earlier that day but she was so tired of tenison between her brother and mother it put such a weight on Scarlett's heart just to watch them not interact with each other. Stiles spent everyday at the hospital with her even though she didn't say anything didn't mean she didn't appericate him always being there, the one to always comfort her._

_Stiles opened the door his eyes widen when he saw her "Letty what's wrong? what are you doing here? did you walk here?" he asked but got no response he just looked at her bloodshot eyes from crying in that moment Scarlett wrapped her arms around the boy, Stiles wrapped his arms around her shoulders putting his chin on the crown of her head._

_"Lets get you out of these clothes before you wind up in the hosiptal again" he took her hand shutting the door and leading the way upstairs to his room. Closing the door to his room he started looking for clothes he picked up a pair of sweatpants and a lacrosse shirt he handed them to her she walked out to the bathroom both not saying a word. Scarlett walked out the bathroom leaving her wet clothes there to dry she walked back into the room Stiles was sitting on the edge of the bed she walked over to sit next to him when Stiles finally looked up he saw the tears begining to fall down her cheeks he pulled her into a hug she wrapped her arms around his torso as one hand was stroking her hair the other arm was wrapped around her tiny frame._

_"I wish you'd talk to me Scarlett, I'm not going anywhere you can tell me anything" he still didn't get a response she just sobbed harder. Stiles pulled her to lay back in the bed arms still wrapped around each other she burried her face into his chest eventually falling asleep, that's how they stayed till the morning._

_ ~~~~~~end of flash black~~~~~~~_

"Scott hasn't taked to Alison either though I think that's more her choice... her mom's death hit her pretty hard, she did come see Scarlett once in the hospital along with Lydia and well Jackson? he really hasn't been himself either... actually funny Lydia seems the most normal" he said

"what about you Stiles? feeling anixety for the champison game tomorrow?" she asked

Stiles had the net from his stick in his mouth giving her a blank stare "why would you say that?" he mumbled then spit out the net "I dont acutally play but since one of my team mates is dead and the other is missing oppruinty opens itself"

"you mean Isaac? one of the three runaways, you haven't heard from them have you?" she asked

"Isaac came by the hospital twice but I haven't since then.. why aren't you taking any notes on this?" he asked

"I do my notes after the session"

"your memory is that good"

"lets get back to you, how are you?" she asked

"me..fine aside from the not sleeping, jumpiness, constant overwhelming fear that something is about to happen" he said

"It's called hyper vigilance" she told him "persisant feeling of being under threat"

"it's more like a panic attack feeling it's like I cant breathe" he admitted

"like your drowning?" she asked

"what if it gets worse?"

"think of something Winston Chruchill once said if your going through hell keep going" she told him

* * *

Stiles walked down the hallway to his class thinking about everything he told Ms. Morell and what she had told him. He turned the corner to the next hall spotting Scarlett at her locker. She seemed to look better.. better then last week, she stood there in a crop top, jeans with knee high boots, her hair natural curls with her bangs in her face as usual. Scarlett closed her locker turning around meeting Stiles' gaze she gave him a soft smile then saw Scott walking behind him she walked off to her next class. She wasn't mad at Scott he just had a lot to deal with, Alison wasn't speaking to him along with their mother and then their is Gerad threating their family now that he has control of the kanima. It was alot and she didn't know what to say because at this point they were losing this battle with no words of encouragement she just stayed silent. Scarlett has never gone this long without talking not even when she got her tonsills removed which worried both the boys a lot afriad they'd never hear another sassy remark out her mouth.

~~~~~~_Flash Back~~~~~_

_Scarlett sat at the kitchen table eating a yogurt when her mom entered with a concerned look on her face._

_"are you going to say anything today?" her mom asked Scarlett just stared into space_

_"I'm not mad at you honey, I'm just confused and scared about your brother...what he is... why you never said anything before but please sweetheart I'd wish you'd say something now"_

_but Scarlett didn't she just went upstairs to change for school she was in the bathroom brushing her teeth when she saw Scott in the hallway hurt in his eyes standing in front of their mother's door_

_"we have to talk some time" Scott said through the door before looking down the hall to his sister. Scarlett looked at him her heart breaking that their own mother was scared and avoiding her own son. She was the only parent they had left Scarlett knew Scott didn't want to loosse her neither of them did. Scarlett turned no sayinf a word back into the bathroom._

_ ~~~~end of flash back~~~~~_

For once the next day scarlett woke up in her bed alone, ever since the hospital she would sneek out and go to Stilinski household this time she stayed home and for once her dreams didn't have her waking up screaming but it did worry her, she saw Stiles in a basement with erica and Boyd she sat up confused once again about her dreams.

The day went by like the others for over a week now, silence and the people staring knowing what happened to her at the police station but she didn't mind the talk she was shot and survived... not too many can say that so she took it with slight pride she survived.

Scarlett was in her room now zipping up her fleece when she looked over to her computer chair to see one of Stiles' sweatshirts she taken a couple weeks ago she walked over throwing it on over her fleece she snuggled into taken in the smell as it still smelled like him she smiled thinking about Stiles till a knock came at her door and her mom appeared

"ready to go sweetheart" Melissa asked Scarlett turned to her mom and nodded.

Since being shot in the shoulder put her out of comision to be cheerleading but she still wanted to go to the game show support so she decided to go with her mom. They were walking into the locker room her mom wanted to talk to Scott before the game, looking around they spotted Stiles first he glanced at both of them before he looking back at only Scarlett realizing she was wearing his lacrosse sweatshirt he loved seeing her wear his sweatshirt it brought a scene of pride to him knowing that she was his. Scarlett noticed him staring she walked a little closer taking his hand intertwining their fingers.

"good morning.. in less than in an hour we will be joining the others from around and you will be lunching the biggest arol of all man kind" Coach said into his megaphone

"what?" Melissa asked walking up behind her daughter and Stiles

"man kind that word should have new meaning for us today" coach continued

"what the hell is he talking about?" Melissa asked

"he does this every year" Stiles said Scarlett pinched the bridge of her nose remembering he does this speach before track meets aswell

"were fighting for our right to live..." coach still going

"wait is this?" melissa began to say

"yeah.. the speach from independence day" Stiles said

"but as the day the world declares in one voice" coach said

"doesn't he know any inspirational spots movie quotes?" melissa asked

"I don't think he cares" Stiles said

"today we celebrate our independence day" coach yelled as they all cheered

"well spoken coach, I might have stuck with something more historical value" Gerad spoke up stepping up from behind the coach. Seeing Gerad made scarlett tense up she tightened her grip on Stiles hand. Stiles looked over noticed her tense up he dropped her hand putting arm around her waist pulling her close to his side.

"I haven't been here long, no dening a winning team for this school you all be brillant tonight with only one co-captin leading " Gerad looked over at Scott then continued " I'm your principle but I'm also a fan... go out there and murder them" he said

"you heard the man, asses on the feild" coach yelled the players started to head out to the field but Stiles and Scarlett stayed put for a second even though she wasn't speaking Stiles still knew what was wrong as he read her face expression

"it's going to be okay...hopefully...I'll be okay, so will Scott..hopefully Jackson" he said she just looked back into those caramel eyes of his that were looking back at hers. scarlett put one hand on the back of his neck stood up on her tip toes to leave a kiss on his cheek before walking out to the field.

Scarlett was sitting on the bleachers with her mom and the sheriff. she felt weird being on the bleachers and not with her fellow cheerleaders but she was in no condition to participate even though it was healing a little fast than normal it still incredibly sore plus she refused to wear the sling like she was suppose to the first couple of days. she looked over to the field seeing a fimiliar number she immedatiely started to smile glacing at the number 24.

"oh god why is my son on the field" sheriff asked

"cause he's on the team" Melissa replied

"my son...my son is on the field!" Sheriff yelled standing from his spot. scarlett still smiling at the sheriff noticing the pride he had for his son. Scarlett looked over to see Lydia walking up to sit with her.

"so I see your lover boy is playing" Lydia said Scarlett tried to hide the blush that appeared on her face

"when you finally want to say something I'm here" Lydia said pulling Scarlett into a hug she hugged the strawberry blonde back

They were watching the game, watching Stiles as he caught the ball but only to be knocked down by an opposing player.

"he's just warming up" Melissa said

a couple minutes later stiles was knocked to the ground again Scarlett put a hand over her eyes the other grabbed Lydia hand squeezing it tightly she couldn't bare to watch stiles get hit again

"plenty of time to turn this around" Lydia said squeezing the brunette's hand. Scarlett pried open her eyes but wasn't looking out to the field anymore she was looking over to the bench at her brother and war surprised to see Isaac sitting with him. She thought he had run away with Erica and Boyd. She was happy to see that he stayed Isaac looked up at her and smiled before taking the field.

The game well into it's half point with players being knocked around she knew something was up suddenly Isaac was down on the ground, scarlett got up and ran over to him.

"I'm fine but I can't move Jackson knicked me I can feel the venom spreading" Isaac said as they hauled him off the field. The coach came up behind Scott and Scarlett throwing a helmet at Scott

"McCall either your in or we forfit" he said walking backing off the field just then their mother appeared

"something's happening isn't it? more then a lacrosse game?" she asked Scott

"mom you should leave.. both of you" Scott said

"not going anywhere, everything I said beore well forget it if you can do something you do it" Melissa said before her and her daughter headed back to the bleachers

"oh god" the sheriff grunted as the ball fell in front of his son. Stiles picked it up started running stopped right at the goalie ball still in his grasp as the players charged down the field toward him he stood there. Everyone yelling at Stiles, Scarlett sat there never so nervous in her life he was just standing there like a friggin' idiot she couldn't take it anymore she stood up and yelled as loud as she could

"SHOOT IT STILES! YOU'VE GOT THIS!" Stiles turned to the bleachers hearing that fimiliar voice he thought he wouldn't hear again, she spoke, finally she spoke he said to himself then turned to finally shoot the ball in the net making a goal.

Scarlett jumped up and down "that's my baby!" she yelled smiling at him he just looked at her so amazed at her beauty and pride was so happy she was his girlfriend.

after that something click in Stiles he dipped and dodged players scoring more goals. Scarlett along with Lydia, her mom and sheriff were cheering as loud as they could till the final buzzer went off delcaring their win. Not able to contain her excitment Scarlett jumped off the blenchers ran on to the field to Stiles. She jumped into his arms as he picked her up spinning her around.

"I'm so proud of you, I'm so sorry for not saying anything to you for so long making you worry" she said wrapping her legs around his waist

"it's okay I'm just glad your here and talking now...just promisse not again I don't know how long I can go without your sassiness again" he said Scarlett leaned in crashing her lips into his

"gosh Stiles you were amazing on the field, and as a boyfriend, listener...I'm crazy about you"

"Scarlett I feel the same I lo-" Stiles was cut by the field lights suddenly shutting off. Scarlett unwrapped herself from Stiles standing next to him trying to look around she heard screams and people running

"Scott! Scarlett!" she heard her mother people knocking into Scarlett she lost Stiles in the crowd, she was trying to find someone then she coilded with another person but this time the person put their hands on her shoulders then she realized it was Isaac.

"Letty you okay?" he asked

"ye-yeah what's happening?" she asked

"Gerad" Isaac said the lights slowly started to come back on Scarlett froze as memories of Peter attacking her on this field flooded back into memory she grabbed Isaac's shirt cliinging on to him getting the same bad feeling she did when Peter attacked her and Lydia she was afraid something like that was happening again. Isaac looked down noticing the girl's fear he put his arm arouond her shoulder

"it's going to be okay" Isaac told her

"get out of the way!" Isaac and Scarlett heard the coach say they walked over to the scene it was Jackson on the ground covered in blood. scarlett gasped clinging to Isaac as Scott walked up to them.

"guys look...he did it to himself" Isaac pointed out the blood on Jackson's bloody hands. Scarlett looked up at Scott then started to look around the crowd

"Letty what's wrong?" Scott asked

"Stiles...I don't see Stiles" panic in her voice she walked away from the boys still looking around "Stiles! where's Stiles!"

* * *

**let me know what you think it will make me happy since my sister left for college it's just me and my mom now, might end up posting later in the middle of the week and I'll be writing 3A soon **


	24. Chapter 24

**Thanks guys for the reviews I soo appericate them, all the ones that I've gotten for this story**

"Scarlett what are you doing?" he asked

"waiting for you...I'm coming with you to find Stiles I won't take no or the excuse 'it's safer for me here' cause my best friend was just killed on the field" she said eyes filling with tears she couldn't believe Jackson was dead in a way she didn't maybe it was denial she didn't.

"it would be safer with me I'm not going to agrue with that" sheriff said They walked down to his car when Scarlett got a text.

_Scott- Isaac and I are going to find him by scent don't worry he'll be okay Letty_

Scarlett felt a little relieved knowing if anyone can find Stiles it's the two werewolves with hightened scenes

* * *

Scarlett walked into Stiles room where the sheriff was currently standing she had gone down stairs and made him some coffee, the Stilinski house was her second home she did whatever she wanted right now she was trying to comfort Mr. Stilinski.

"still not answering his phone?" she asked handing him the coffee

"thanks... and no he hasn't"

"he's okay, it's Stiles" trying to reassure him, sheriff picked up one of the photo's from his son's desk the photo was freshman year his father took of Scott and Stiles their first highschool lacrosse game. The boys had their gear on and in the middle was Scarlett in her cheerleading uniform. Scarlett looked over his shoulder at the photo.

"I remember this, even though they weren't first line they were still excited" she said

"yeah look how far they are now...all three of you growing up. Scarlett I'm proud of him choosing you, he's liked you for a long time now I'm glad he found a young woman like you; intellegent, funny, caring and you can put up with his sarcasm...he's one lucky boy" he told her

Scarlett smiled she was glad that Mr. Stilinski has always thought so highly of her, he'd always been like a father to her and hear him say all these postive things about her just warmed her heart.

"well Sheriff you raised a pretty great son, Stiles has always been there for me and not to sound like those god affoul cliche but without him probably wouldn't be standing here." she said

"thanks...where could he be" Sheriff asked putting the photo down

"right here" Sheriff and Scarlett turned to see Stiles standing there bruised up face and busted lip. Scarlett's heart sank seeing him all beat up, why would anyone do this...then she thought about...Gerad. Sheriff ran up to his son

"who did this?" anger boiling

"dad it's fine, some guys from the other team...jealous" he said

"I want names I'm going to go down there and-" Stiles cut his dad off who was yelling at this point

"Dad! I'm fine" Stiles yelled then his dad pulled him into a hug the two hugged each other tightly. Scarlett just watched the interaction looking into Stiles' hurt eyes soon enough sheriff let go of him and walked out the room. Stiles walked over to Scarlett who wrapped her arms around him pulling him into a passionate kiss, she was so relieved to see him. she pulled away slightly to look into his eyes.

"It was Gerad wasn't it?" she asked placing her hands on the side of his face

"how'd you know?"

"something Isaac said earlier he's planning something" she said

"can we not talk about that, I just wanna change and lay here with you" she nodded in response dropping her arms letting him change out of his uniform. she looked around the room normal teenage boy things as always in Stiles room filled with papers from research but her eyes stopped when she saw a white jewerly box.

"Stiles what's this" she asked picking up the box

Stiles threw on a shirt walking toward her attempting to take the box back but she had fast reflexes

"T-that's nothing..Just a box... oridinary box... nothing there" he said

"so then I can open it an-"

"no!" he yelled still trying to get the box

"Stiles..."

"it's for you okay...for your birthday next week" he said

"Stiles you didn't have to get me anything...with all the craziness I forgot my birthday"

"yes I did...that's what boyfriends do" he took a step toward her wrapping his arms around her waist moving her to sit on the bed with him.

"yeah normal boyfriends who's best friend isn't a werewolf with a whole lot of running and his girlfriend's best friend isn't a mindless killer controlled by a psychotic grandfather who hunts supernatural beings" she said

"can we forget about supernatural for a little bit" Stiles said a little bitter laying back on his bed pulling Scarlett to lay with him. Scarlett laid her head on his chest, legs intertwined he had one arm around her waist the other absent mindedly playing in her hair. they laid their in silence till a knock came at the door

"dad we're fine I promise you nothing is going on" Scarlett chuckled at Stiles' statment but then there was another knock at the door. Scarlett slowly sat up untangling herself but Stiles grabbed her by the waist pulling her back down

"No!" he said she giggled

"come I have to show him we're perfectly clothed no friskyness is going on" she said shooting him a wink hoping out the bed she went to open the door but it wasn't the sheriff who was standing there it was Lydia, scarlett and Stiles were shocked to see her.

"I figured you'd be here" Lydia said to her, Lydia's voice scratchy. Scarlett could tell she'd been crying

"Lyds. you okay?" she moved so Lydia could walk in Stiles sat up from his bed, Lydia was holding something in her hands

"they won't let me see him... I'm suppose to give him something... he kept asking for it back" Lydia said Scarlett noticed she was holding the key Jackson gave her to his house. Scarlett realized Lydia really did love Jackson she knew Jackson loved Lydia he would just never say it. Suddenly Lydia's phone went off

"you guys haven't been answering your phones have you?" she asked

"we kind of dtich them... what's going on?" scarlett asked

"it's scott he said he needs my help" lydia said "to save Jackson"

"w-what? Jackson's dead what do you mean?" Scarlett asked then went to her purse and grabbed her cell, 15 missed calls from Scott she read some of the text messages

_Scott- Jackson's not dead it's part of Gerad's plan_

_Scott - Peter's alive he says something about Lydia being the key to bring Jackson back, plz pick up the phone_

_Scott - we need Lydia, Letty plz pick up Jackson can be saved but we need help_

she looked up from her cell "holy crap" she said

"what? what is it now?" Stiles asked

"Peter... he's alive"

"how the hell is that possible" Stiles said

"I didn't get the whole 4-1-1 on that all I know is he's alive and they need Lydia's help"

"Lydia how much do you know about this?" Scarlett asked her

"bits and pieces but I want to help" she said

"the rest is like a freakin' nightmare" Stiles said from his bed Scarlett ignored him the only thought running in her mind was that Jackson's still alive

"alright then lets get this show on the road" Lydia walked out first Scarlett behind her till stiles grabbed her hand stopping her from leaving

"you can't go out there" he said

"I can and I will Stilinski if there is a way and I can help I'm not going to sit back"

"that's the problem you don't care if you get hurt but me? I'd be devasted okay, I've watched you be attacked by Peter, shot by Matt..I though you were going to die and if you did I'd go out of my freakin' mind"

"Stiles I-"

"hear me out Letty you've been my friend since second grade hell your not only my girlfriend your my other best friend. I've liked you for so many years I didn't finally get to this point to have it taken away from me because you've decided to go on a sucide misson...Scarlett I-I love you" Stiles said

Scarlett stood there in shock Stiles loves her? did she love him? she's never felt the way she feels with Stiles with anyone else. Her and Nathan started to dating at the end of freshman year but they were never exclusive techinically Stiles was her first real boyfriend she wasn't sure how to react no boy other than Scott said I love you to her... well there's Danny when she does favors for him like his math homework. She knew she falling for Stiles though she did adore the way he cared, selfless he was, everytime he touched her or kissed her it sent shivers up her spine.

"look I didn't say that to force you to stay or for you to say it. I just wanted you to know where I stand how much I care for you Letty"

"I get that, if you care for me like you say you'd help save someone else I care about" Scarlett didn't wait for a response she left his room went down the stairs where Lydia was waiting for her.

"is he coming?" Lydia asked Scarlett looked up the stairs seeing nothing

"I guess not.. he's just shaken up about this and getting beat up" Scarlett said as they walked out the house

"so where are they?" Lydia asked

"Scott said their taking him to the wherehouse in the last text message"

"you know how to get there?" Lydia asked

"not really the last time I-"

"I do" both girls looked back seeing Stiles with his keys in hand Scarlett smiled at him

"I told you I care" Stiles said Scarlett walked up to him jumping up to her toes to kiss him

"okay so lets do this...onward my stead" Scarlett said hoping into the jeep scooting into the middle Lydia got in after her.

"I'm your trusty steed now?"

"yes a very cute one" she kissed his cheek "now go"

"so does anyone have a game plan or are we winging it " Scarlett asked them both as Stiles drove up to the wearhouse

"kind of...just ram in there with my car and hope for the best"

"Stiles that's a horrible-" before she could get the rest out Stiles stepped on the gad crashing into the warehouse running right into Jackson.

"did I hit him?" Stiles asked with his eyes screwed shut

"believe so" Scarlett said then the Kanima jumped on the car hissing three of them scrambled out of the car. Stiles and Scarlett ran over to where Scott, Isaac, Argent were standing. Scarlett turned and noticed Lydia wasn't behind her but infront of Jackson.

"Lydia!" Scarlett yelled about to run back but Stiles stopped her throwing his arms around the petite girl. She stood there watching as Lydia gave Jackson back his key, suddenly he slowly stepped back from Lydia as Derek and Peter appeared peircing their claws into Jackson, slowly colasping onto the floor till Lydia caught him. Scarlett couldn't contain her tears as she just watched her best friend die right infront of her. Scarlett turned and sobbed into Stiles' chest, his arms still around her rubbing her back suddenly he stopped and tensed up. Scarlett felt him tense up and turned around to see what happened when her eyes looked over she saw Jackson as a werewolf as Lydia jumped into his arms.

* * *

Two days later Scarlett walked down the stairs in neon shorts and an AC/DC shirt about to put on her shoes to meet Stiles she saw Scott sitting on the couch but no TV, no music just sat there.

"so wanna talk about the break up?" she asked sitting down next to him

"I'm fine, we'll be back together" he told her

"wow.. relining on fiat I see there Scottie boy" she said elbowing him in the side making him laugh a little.

"so... um a letter came in the mail for you" Scott said Scarlett immediately tensed up she still haven't told anyone about the letters just discards them before anyone ever has a chance to see them

" Scott... I was going to tell you... okay maybe not because it's un fair he's trying to contact me and you. I never read them I usually set them on fire before you or mom see them."

"how many has he sent you?" he asked

"I've gotten about 6 in the last 5 months, I can't open them it hurts too much... how long ago did he leave and now he tries to contact me after all the times I tried when I was a kid" she said looking at her lap, Scott threw his arm over her shoulder

"It's going to be fine I won't let him hurt you again" he said

"such a sweet big brother you are"

"yeah but now that the craziness has died down...you and Stiles huh"

"now? how long has this been a thing and now you want to talk about it...you've been ignoring it" she said sarcastically shoving him away

"that's cause it's odd my little sister and my best friend. I knew he liked you for years just respected the fact that your my sister...he really cares for you I know that"

"I know I care for him too" she smiled thinking about Stiles

"just no PDA around me... I mean it no hand touching hugging, definately kissing, keep apart and definately no sex" Scott said

"ahh.. you might want to rethink all of that espically the last one" Scarlett said walking toward the front door Scott with a dumb look on his face then he got up following her

"what! Scarlett Rachel McCall you did not have sex with him!"

"well look at the time I'm late for not having this arugment with you" she said shutting the door in his face.

"he's dead when I see him, matter of fact I'm killing both of you!" Scott yelled through the door

* * *

**two weeks later **

Scarlett was sitting on Jackson's bed as he was packing up to leave, boxes everywhere in the room

"Jackie I can't believe your parents are moving you to London, we don't get any summer time together!" Scarlett whined rolling over on his bed Jackson just laughed at her

"will still talk" he said

"It won't be the same I'm going to miss you!" he looked at her grabbed her hand putting something in it. Scarlett gave him a weird face wondering what he was up to when she opened her hand to a car key.

"Jackson what the hell is this?" she sat up from his bed being serious

"take it as a late birthday gift since it was your birthday last week and as a thank you... for saving me not killing me one of the few people I can count on who actually care so thank you" she sat there shell shocked

"but Jac-" he cut her off

"did you not learn to drive last year? did you not just get your license? I can always-"

"hell no! no takies backzies" they both laughed for a bit then it was silent in the room

"come with me" he said

"to get some lunch cause I'm starving"

"No to London just for the rest of the summer" he said seriously

she stood there for a moment, was he serious? London? it would be great to get away but she had Scott and Stiles...definately Stiles how could she leave him but a little time with her best friend before they part for good...how could she say no she'd figured Stiles will be here when she gets back... he loves her enough

"soo..." he said standing in front of her waiting for an answer

"sorry I was thinking about Stiles"

"you guys really dating or you doing this to pull out my hair" she threw the packing tape at him

"stop! Stiles is great don't hate on my relationship...the heart wants what the heart wants" she said

"soo...you love him?"

"I think I might" she replied grinning super hard

* * *

Scarlett laid in her bed wrapped in her covers looking outside her window thinking to herself how crazy her life is with werewolves,Kanima whatever she and Lydia are, hunters and then she thought about the good that came out of it like Alison, closer friend to Isaac, of course Stiles... her batman the person she felt so comfortable with who knows everything about her. He was her other best friend, she kept thinking about how amazing, sweet, selflesss, funny he is and the best part was he was all hers. Scarlett so lost in her thoughts absent mindedly playing with the necklace Stiles got her for her birthday it was a gold necklace with an dream catcher on it Stiles always remember how much she loved them and bought one every time she saw one in the store she must of had 20 of them by now thinking about she barely felt the warms hands around her waist pulling her closer.

"what are you thinking about?" Stiles asked pulling her back into his chest leaving a kiss on her neck.

"mmm.. Chad Michael Murray" she giggled turning around in his arms to face him

"ow! that hurt" he pouted

"you know I was thinking of you numbskull" she brought her hand to the sides of his face pressing their lips together

"I like that so much better" Stiles mumbled

"yeah I bet you hormonal teenager" she said slapping his bare chest he pulled her in tighter she rested her head on his chest

"I don't want you to leave" Stiles whined

"Stiles it's for a couple of months I'll be back"

"too long. I'll go crazy or drive Scott crazy"

"few months" she repeated

"fine I'll be here when you come back I'll have the huge bag of Hershey hugs waiting for you" he said

"See this is why I love you, you always know what I need" she said

Stiles stopped playing with her hair and his eyes got super wide he just realized what she just said did she really just say I love you...she hasn't said it yet not till now he guess she noticed what she said too cause she had the same expersion he did her cheeks flushed red at this point.

"w-wh-what did you just say" he stummbled out

She looked at him feeling stupid she was about to repeat herself but she did mean it. she bit her lip picking her head up to look into those caramel eyes she adored so much.

"I-I love y-you... okay I freakin' love you Stiles Stilinski. you and your 145 pounds of pale skin, sarcasm, I think I've known for a while now but I'm telling you now...it actually came out of these lips here... so you happy now?"

"exstatic" he said before smashing his lips to hers, he pulled away for a second " I freakin' love you too!" he went back to kissing her. Licking her bottom lip begging for entrance she finally opened her mouth as their tongues fought for dominance he rested a hand on the back of her neck. suddenly Scarlett's phone went off and Stiles grunted.

"nope come on Stilinski practice for you!" she yelled

"but I want to anymore I want to stay here with my lady and... well you know..." he wiggled his eyebrows

"have sex again?...we'll Stiles you made a promise so lets go! throw your clothes on lets go!" Scarlett hopped out of bed grabbing her underwear and floral printed shorts with a black skate tank top. She walked down stairs with Stiles behind her heading toward the kitchen where Scott was.

" you guys were upstairs this whole time?" Scott asked

"and all night" Scarlett said winking at Stiles tossing him and apple

"I know I heard...supernatural hearing has it's disaventages... I'm scared for the rest of my life" Scott said as Stiles turned beat red scarlett immediately bursted out laughing holding her sides

"H-how is this funny?" Stiles asked

"it's just awkward sistuations I can't help but laugh" she said trying to control her laughter

"so not funny" Stiles mumbled

"okay changing the subject from our sex life even though ... it's amazing" she paused both boys wouldn't make eye contact with each other as Stiles was embaressed and Scott was uncomfartable.

"we going out to help Stiles over here get better at lacrosse or what?" she said

"hell yeah! and no wolf powers I mean it!" Stiles said picking up the lacrosse sticks as the three of them walked out the back door of the house.

"you know I'm right back where I started... no popularity, no girlfriend" Scott said

"dude you still got me and Letty" Stiles said draping his arm over her shoulders

"I had you guys before" Scott said

Scarlett reached out for her brothers hand "yeah and you still have us"

* * *

**So this is the last chapter for this story =( I'm doing the sequel it's going to be called "Can't you see" it's named after a song from the Marshall tucker band ... their old I pick old songs cause I have an old soul that is trapped in a young person's body ^_^ **

**It's going to be 3A lots of Stiles and Scarlett plus other favorite people **

**I hope to have the first chapter up soon since I'm practically off all week finally get some writing in see you guys in the next book hope you liked this chapter and will like the next story **


End file.
